Team Rainbow
by LVAv8or
Summary: AU - The clock is ticking for Marshal Webber and his team. Can they find and stop a group of terrorist with a plot so big it could literally kill all of mankind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was a normal spring day on the upper east side of New York City. It was the middle of April the air was nice and crisp, and the temperature perfect. Not too hot or too cold, anyone could get way with walking outside with a light jacket or sweater on. All the high-class stores were catering to their wealthy customers, Central Park was busy with morning runners and local college kids playing ultimate freebie, softball or soccer. There were still those few unlucky students forced to go to class at Fordham University or Julliard. The Joe DiMaggio Highway was filled with its usual crazy drivers weaving in and out of traffic, honking their horns and yelling obscenities to each other. The warehouses on the port harbor were even busy on this beautiful April day.

One warehouse that seemed to be busy on this day was the iQon Technologies warehouse. There were cars parked outside, and a constant flow of semi tucks going in and out of the warehouse. On the outside it would seem to be a legitimate business, but in today's world looks can be deceiving.

Once you get past the parking lot and the cargo-unloading bay, you get to the fake front office. Their 'secretary', who is really just a security guard to make sure no one is snooping around the property, or sends unwanted visitors away, will greet you. People with the right clearance can go through the door located right behind the guard.

Behind that door is nothing but a white creepy hallway. It's not poorly lit, it's not dirty, it's just creepy. No doors, no windows, no people, no nothing; just a white well-lit hallway. It's the type of hallway that you fell the need to look over your shoulder every second. Small creeks, or bumps of the warehouse settling in would cause you jump. The hallway is not that long; once you make it the end of it you are greeted with another door, a more secure door. It's a metal door with lasers on the side that keep it locked, no matter how hard you kick or bang on the door it will not open. On the right side of the door there is card reader, and right above it is scanner that scans your whole hand. Once you pass those two tests, a secret compartment comes out of the door and scans your retina. While you are doing all this you don't realize that you are standing on a pressure sensor that knows your exact weight. If you are one of the select few that can make it pass this door, you can enter the 'warehouse'.

Once you step into the warehouse, you will be in another hallway. It's not as bright as the first one, and there are doors, windows and people talking. On your left hand side there is a large room filled with T.V. monitors. Showing the outside perimeter the 'waiting area', the creepy white hallway, the lab, and the individual rooms located under the warehouse. Directly across from the camera room is the lab, the lab takes up the entire right side of the hallway. There are glass see through walls, so anyone can see what is going on in the lab. The two people that are in the lab the most and are in charge of everything involving the lab is Dr. Erica Hahn and Dr. Rose Pitman.

Together the two of the have been working around the clock for over 10 years perfecting the Botulinum toxin for their boss and leader Robert Stark. Robert's office was located further down the hall on the left side just pasted the break room. He was the 'CEO' of iQon Technologies, he made sure that their records were up to date just incase someone from the government came snooping around. After all iQon Technologies did file for bankruptcy in 2004, and then in 2008 went out of business, and currently is still out of business and only based in Ireland. But Robert knew his 'company' was safe, no one was going to come snooping around. Right now the governments main task at hand was fighting the war on terror, and a name like iQon it wouldn't raise red flags like AL LAYTH Electronics 10 blocks down the street from them. It seemed like the FBI and CIA were there on a daily basis making sure that they were a real company.

Robert had to laugh at the situation, AL LAYTH a real Electronics company trying to make money was constantly being investigated by government officials, and he Robert Stark leader of the Loyalist Volunteer Force was month's way from world domination and the U.S. government was completely clueless.

Rose was in the camera room checking the vitals of their subjects in the basement when movement from room 23 caught one of the guards attention. "Doctor, subject sixteen forty seven is trying to lift himself up."

Rose turned around and stepped closer to the monitor, "That's not good, call Erica." She demanded.

The guard shook his head, and called the lab. Within moments Erica entered the room and was standing next to Rose. The two women watched in half shock and half aw as subject sixteen forty-seven tried to get out of his bed. "What are his vitals showing?"

Rose turned around and walked to the back of the room, after a few seconds of locating room 23's computer screen all she could do was shake her head in disbelief. "His Blood pressure is at 40 over 120, his pulse is 75 bpms, and his respiratory rate 5 breaths a minute."

"Where is he getting his strength from?" Erica turned to face Rose, who did nothing but shrug.

In the lower level of the warehouse there was 30 rooms, each room catering to one of the many test subjects that Erica and Rose had kidnapped over the years, each room experiencing the different stages of the enhanced Botulinum toxin. The lower level was always quiet, by the time the test subjects' regained consciousness they were too weak to say or do anything. Towards the end of the hall on the right side was room 23 that was housing subject sixteen forty-seven, at least for the next few days.

For subject sixteen forty-seven, or Mr. George O'Malley this was his home for the past 8 months. George was one of those people who would participate in medical trials for the money. The longer and strenuous the trial was the more money he would end up making. He was on the subway when saw a flyer for a medical trial at the iQon Technologies warehouse on the upper east side, seeing how it promised a payout of over $10,000 he couldn't turn it down. He made his way over to the warehouse, after hours of sitting in the waiting feeling out endless amounts of paperwork he started to fell lightheaded but couldn't explain why. What George didn't realize was when the secretary got him a glass of Mountain Dew she spiked with GHB. It wasn't till he finished his third glass that he finally passed out.

A few hours later George woke up in a white room his arm was hooked up to an IV, and he was too weak to do anything. There was movement coming from the door, looking over he was a woman walking over to him in an orange HAZMAT suit.

"Where am I? What's going on?" George said weakly.

"Don't worry Mr. O'Malley, it's all apart of the trial. You'll be out of here in no time and you'll be a richer man too. Just think about all the stuff you can do with the money when you get out." Erica smiled at him while she gave him a shot that had the Botulinum toxin in it.

He stayed in that bed for the past eight months, everyday someone would come in and change his catheter and every time he would look over and say, "I want to leave." But his response every time was, "In due time, Mr. O'Malley." Now eight months later George was as white as a ghost, his lips were extremely chapped and he had dark circles under his eyes. Several of his organs were starting to shut down and he was having a hard time breathing by himself. George was now sitting up in bed looking around slowly for any visual landmarks, but he couldn't see anything. He was in a white room, in front of him was a large two-way mirror and next to it was a door with no handle on it. Reaching over to his right arm he slowly started to pull the several IV's that he was connected to out of his arm.

"Mr. O'Malley, this is your Doctor. Dr. Erica Hahn, I need you lay back down please it's not good for you to be sitting up like that." George looked over to the loudspeaker that was right next to a camera.

He shook his head and said, "No, I want to leave. This has gone on far enough, I need to get to a real hospital." George tried to push his legs over to the side of the bed but it didn't work. He ended up slipping on his sheets and falling down onto the ground.

"I want to go home." He chanted to himself as he slowly inched his way over to the door. Half way between the door and the bed George started to vomit blood. The more he pushed his body the more blood he spit up, till finally he pushed is body too much and collapsed on floor.

"Rose, is he dead?" Erica said never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes, I will go and prepare his body for autopsy." Rose made her way out of the camera room, and waived for several other lab techs to come help her. Erica watched through the TV screen as Rose and two other people removed George's body while the other three started to clean and re-sterilize the room again.

"How are things going on your end Erica?" a voice said from the doorway.

Without looking back at the door Erica knew who it was addressing her. "Things are going Robert."

"Things are...going." Robert shook his head and stepped closer into the room towards Erica. "That is something I don't want to hear three months away from our attack."

Erica let out a sigh; "I know Robert this strain of Botulinum took too long for symptoms to appear, four months to be exact. Plus you can add on another four months to kill the person. But this new strain should take exactly one month before symptoms show and just two week to kill the person, just like you wanted."

"Now that is what I like to hear." Robert smiled and gave Erica a small pat on the back, as he looked at the screens that were filled with Erica and Rose's test subjects.

"You wanted to see me Robert." Another voice filled the room coming from the doorway.

Both Erica and Robert turned around to see Preston Burke standing in the hallway. "Ah, Preston I did want to talk." Robert turned his attention to Erica, "If you would excuse me Erica, Preston and I have some business to attend to."

"Not a problem, I'm due in autopsy right now." Erica smiled at Robert before making her way to the door, "Preston," Erica nodded as she left the room.

Burke smiled and nodded at Erica. The walk to Robert's office was short and quiet, "Please have a seat Preston." Robert closed the door and sat on the other side of the desk.

"I see you added Sadie Harris to your list people you want to use." Robert said.

"I do, I have managed to locate her. She is in Dubai United Arab Emirates right now. Seeing how I'm an ex CIA agent and I have managed to find her I know actual CIA agents have found her too. Which is way I need to get to her before they do."

"I don't know Preston, she doesn't seem worth it. You already have Reed Adamson, Charles Percy and Finn Dandridge on your team all three have made quite the name for themselves. I believe they are on the top 25 most wanted list."

"True but Sadie, not only is she in the top 10 she is in the top 5. If I can get her to do a hostage takeover and have my security firm take her down it will quadruple the chance to have Arrow Security be the one and only security firm at the World Cup this summer. Which will make it easier for you to get the Botulinum toxin inside Soccer City in Johannesburg."

There was a long moment of silence while Stark weighed the pros and cons of having Sadie Harris on his side. "Fine you can try and get Sadie, but if things go bad over there in Dubai I want you to leave her. You already have three good people for the job."

"You can trust me Robert I won't let you down. Now if you would please excuse me I have a plane to catch."

With that Preston smiled and made his way over to the door and left, his next stop Dubai.

* * *

><p>Callie and Mark were running down the streets of Dubai, chasing Sadie Harris number 3 on America's most wanted list with one of her cronies. They had been sprinting down 13th Street for a while, and had just passed the Al Amal Hospital.<p>

"We need to split up, let's meet at the safe house at 20:00 hours." Sadie was breathless; it had been awhile since she was forced to run this hard. The girl shook her head and took an immediate right down one of the many nameless streets of Dubai. Unfortunately for her she chose the wrong street to go do, she chose the street that housed the Police Training Centre. Ignoring that fact she continued to weave through the endless amount of cops and their cars hoping lose the two government officials that were chasing her.

"I've got Sadie, you take Courtney!" Callie pointed to the street that Country just turned onto.

Mark shook his and took the same right turn that Country took; he could see her a few feet ahead of him weaving through the questioning cops. "This is First Lieutenant Marcus Sloan, I'm heading northeast down... no fucking clue." Mark yelled into his earpiece as he looked for a street sign but came up empty. "I'm on the street that is between Jumeira Fire Station 2 and the Police Training Centre. I need back up immediately."

Once Sloan called out for back, he used the last of his energy to catch up with Country. Country started to slow down a little as the street forced her make a left hand turn. Making a right one was out of the question because that would put her directly on police property. As she slowed down and Mark sped up, he was able to tackle her to the ground before she could turn the corner and takeoff again.

There in Sloan's hand he had one of the world's most dangerous terrorists, Courtney Adams. Courtney was one of the head field operatives for Al-Qaeda, with times changing and more countries being on the look out for only male members belonging to Al-Qaeda, they decided to add women to their ever growing movement. Knowing in the Middle East no man would ever put their hands on a female for a security search it now made it easier for them to carry bombs into crowded places.

Somehow the leader of Al-Qaeda turned Courtney against her own country and got her to convert her faith to Islam. With her intense background in weapons and hand-to-hand combat they put her to good use, training new members of their troops.

With Mark on top of her pinning her down, and voices shouting getting louder, Courtney realized that she had been caught. So she did the one thing that she was trained to do, and trained others to do as well. Looking up to Sloan all she did was grin, "Alhamdulillah" _(Praise to God)_. She bit down on her front tooth causing it snap off, and she bit down again. After a few seconds her eyes got wide, her body started to shake and she was foaming at the mouth.

"No, No, NO!" Mark yelled realizing what Courtney just did. He laid her body on the ground and stood up and turned his back to Courtney's lifeless body right as his backup arrived. "Callie be careful, Courtney just killed herself using a Cyanide capsule so I know Sadie has to have one too." With that Mark turned around and started barking out orders to the others about what to do with body.

Callie only heard part of Mark's message due the fact that her and Sadie were busy playing human frogger on Al Wast Rd. After a successful game the two were running down an endless amount of alleyways till they finally made it to a main street, 26 A Street. This wasn't the first time Callie had been forced to chase a suspect down in the streets of Dubai and with her current career path she knew it wouldn't be the last. Realizing that they were on 26 A Street a street all to familiar to her, she took an immediate right turn down one of the alleyways knowing exactly were it was going to lead her.

Sadie looked behind her to judge how far back Callie was, but stopped instantly when she realized that Callie was no longer behind her. Breathing heavily Sadie looked around and took in her surroundings; she was in a semi dark alley that was quiet, a little too quiet for her liking. Panic and fear started to set in when she thought that she walked right into a trip. She reached into her pocket and took out the Cyanide capsule that Courtney gave her just incase. Before she could put it to her lips, a dark figure lunged at her and tackled her to the ground.

Callie realized what Sadie had in her hand; she grabbed her by the wrist and put pressure on Sadie's acupressure point between her index finger and thumb causing her drop the capsule. With Callie's left hand gripped tightly around both of Sadie's hands she used her free hand to throw the capsule out of reach.

Callie forced Sadie onto her stomach were she zip tided her hands together. "I would like to thank you Sadie Harris, because you just got this First Lieutenant promoted to a Captain." Callie smirked as she brought Sadie up to standing position.

Callie radioed her coordinates and soon they could hear sirens blaring in the background. The two women stood in the alleyway waiting for backup to arrive when uneasiness started to take over Callie. Something felt out of place to her, every way she looked she thought she saw a shadow move.

Callie was right, she was in fact at the moment being stalked on the ground by a group of several people. And if she were to look up she would have seen the scope reflection of a M40A3 sniper rifle, which was currently being occupied by Preston Burke. Burke's rifle was aimed right at Callie. There was nothing between him and his target First Lieutenant Calliope Torres, he had the perfect head shot lined up. His finger was on the trigger, and he was about squeeze it when the voice of Mark Sloan and several others filled the alleyway. He took his finger off the trigger and lifted his head from scope his plan had just failed. He knew that there was no way he could Sadie out of there now. "Plan A has failed, abort the mission. We are now moving on to Plan B."

Burke packed up his rifle and slowly made his exit out of the alleyway unnoticed, while Callie and Mark had all of their attention on Sadie Harris. Sadie was now facing Mark and Callie, she opened her mouth and was about to say something when someone came up from behind her and put a bag over her head and sedated her knocking her out instantly.

* * *

><p>It had been eight hours since Callie and Mark found Sadie and captured her. Sadie woke up feeling a little weary and had somewhat of a headache. She slowly started to come to, realizing she was in a poorly lit room that was freezing cold, so cold that she could see her breath. On instinct she put her hands over the arms to only to feel nothing but skin. She remembered that she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt early in the day, so there was no reason for her arms to be totally exposed. She looked down at her body to find that she was naked, no clothing on her body, not even underwear. She looked around the room for a towel or sheets something to cover up her body, but it was no use. The only thing in the room was a table with two chairs by it, a metal one and a wooden one. There was no bed or toilet, not even a bucket for her use if she needed to go the bathroom.<p>

Sadie looked around the room some more, but movement by the door got her attention. There standing in front of the door was a tall man, he was wearing black pants with black timberland boots, a black long sleeve shirt with black gloves and a black ski mask on. The only thing that Sadie could see were eyes. She watched as the man knocked four times on the door before returning to standing at attention. Sadie went over to the far left corner of the room and curled up into a ball trying her best to keep warm.

Two floors above Sadie, Callie and Mark were in one of the prison guard break rooms. Mark was lying on the couch; his hand behind his head and his legs crossed staring up at the ceiling. Callie on the other hand was pacing back and forth biting her nails like a nervous wreak.

"We shouldn't be here Mark, This... This is wrong." Callie said still pacing staring at the ground.

"Callie, you need to relax. We are dealing with Sadie Harris here, we are not going to get answers with her held up in some maximum security prison in the States." Mark looked at Callie out of the corner of his eye.

"So you want to beat it out of her?" Callie stopped in her tracks and looked over at Mark in disgust.

"Look Cal, she is scum of the earth and had this coming to her the minute she started killing innocent people."

"Do you hear yourself right now. Scum of the earth, had this coming. It's no wonder why everyone hates America. Scum or no scum no one deserves to the be treated like this."

Mark sat up and looked Callie directly in the eye and was about to say something. But his was cutoff when their boss Colonel Eveleena Fults came into the room. "Sadie is awake. We have about 30 minutes to get as much information out of her as we can before she is taken away."

Callie and Mark exchanged looks, "What do you mean taken away?" Mark asked.

"As you already know, Sadie has been number 3 on our most wanted list for about four years now. Well she was involved in the 3/11 bombing in Spain, and Marshal Richard Webber the director of the Rainbow counterterrorism unit wants to take her."

"Rainbow? You mean _The Rainbow Six _Counterterrorism unit really does exist? I thought they were just an urban legend." Callie said.

"Nope they are very much real, and they have three people coming here to take Sadie. If we want to know why Sadie was talking to Courtney Adams we need to do it now. Because when they take her she will be off limits forever. So Callie what you to go in there first, try and sweet talk the information out of her. If that doesn't work, Mark you know what to do."

Colonel Fults left the room while Callie went over to the kitchen counter and made a cup of hot chocolate. Mark make a face as he watched Callie make the hot chocolate, "What are you doing Cal?"

"You'll see." She responded.

A few moments later a woman came into the holding a tray, "First Lieutenant Sloan, your dinner."

The tray was set in front of Mark, before he had time to grab his silverware and look at what was for dinner Callie had already grabbed the tray from him.

"Callie! What the hell? I'm starving." Mark yelled.

"All apart of the plan Mark, just work with me." Callie yelled back from the other end of the hallway.

Callie made her way downstairs to the room that Sadie was in. The guard opened the door and Callie walked towards the table in the center of the room. Her eyes falling immediately on the figure curled up into a tight ball on the far corner of the room.

"Good evening Ms. Harris, I brought you dinner with some nice warm hot chocolate." Callie set the tray on the table and took a seat in the wooden chair. Never losing eye contact with Sadie.

Sadie slowly made her way over to the table staring at the tray wondering what was in it. "It's steak, medium rare with potatoes and broccoli." Callie lifted the metal continuer to reveal its contents.

Sadie's mouth began to water when she realized just how hungry she was. She sat in the metal chair and winched slightly at the pain the cold chair caused her body. She picked up the steak with her hands and was about to take a bite when Callie spoke again. "Now before I start asking you questions and you start telling me lies, I want you know something. Right now, you are underground in a prison located in Cairo Egypt."

It didn't take long for Callie's words to sink in. She knew that being in a prison in Egypt meant one thing, torture. Egypt was just one of the five countries that the United States sends terrorists to be questioned. She didn't know why she didn't recognize this earlier. She had all the clues right in front of her, being naked in a room that was be on freezing, the piss poor condition of the room she was in. With the steak up to her lips she didn't want to take any chances so she threw back down on the plate. "I'm not hungry." She said with a raspy voice.

"Okay," Callie sled the tray in front of herself. She took a fork and knife from her coat pocket and cut into the steak. "You don't really have worry about me torturing you Sadie." Callie took a bite out of the steak, watching Sadie's face change in shock when she realized nothing was wrong with the steak.

"I don't believe in the whole torture thing." Callie took another big bite. "I mean what's really going to happen if I torture. You tell me the same thing over and over again, and I just beat you to within an inch of your life, bring you back to the life and start the process all over again. After the third or fourth time, you finally snap and start telling me things that _I_ want to hear. And then that just leaves me where I started, no where."

Callie paused for a moment and took a sip of the hot chocolate. She motioned at the guard who threw over some clothes and Callie handed them over to Sadie. Sadie took the clothes and got dressed and sat back down across from the Callie. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk, because you Sadie are different. You didn't take the pansy way out like Courtney did. You had the option, but you were hesitant. Which means one thing to me, you want to talk, and I'm here to listen."

The two women sat there for a few moments studying each other, then Sadie let out a sigh and got up from her seat. What happen next left Callie and others that were watching this interrogation completely clueless. The guard behind Callie started yelling for Sadie to sit back down, when Sadie failed to comply to the orders the guard took out his gun and shot her.

Callie's world started to fade, as she stood up trying to comprehend what just happened. Mark and Eveleena's voices were faded in the background as they yelled at the solider. There was a knot in the bottom of her stomach as she watched the blood flow out of Sadie.

"What's your name private." Mark hissed at the man, as he removed the ski mask.

"Azizi..." he stuttered.

Azizi was a tall man with a dark complexion, he was medium built and had lean muscle. To Callie, Mark and Eveleena he passed perfectly as an Egyptian soldier. He was anything but, Azizi was just one of many disguises that Preston Burke used in his line of work.

"Well, Azizi- you better have a good explanation to why you killed a prisoner." Mark grabbed him by the collar and slammed up against the wall.

"She was making a threatening gesture."

"Threatening gesture? You have got to-"

"Mark," Callie interrupted. "Slamming him up against the wall isn't going to bring back Sadie. We lost her."

"She's right, private Azizi you get to escort Sadie's body to the morgue and then you can write report about everything that happened. Oh and just an FYI when I insect reports I am very meticulous."

The man followed the body out of the room, while Callie, Mark and Eveleena when back upstairs to the same break room they were in earlier.

The three of them had been silent since they had gotten into the room. Eveleena was pacing around the room, while Mark was sitting on the couch with hands over his face and Callie was behind him leaning against the wall.

"This isn't how I wanted to meet the people from world's greatest counterterrorism unit." Eveleena sighed; she had been looking up at the clock every minute since they got to the break room. "They'll be here in within 5 minutes and I have to explain this, to them."

"Explain what to who?" a voice said coming from the door.

Eveleena stopped pacing and backed up over to the couch. Callie quickly made her way around to the front of the couch, and Mark quickly stood up. All three of them were now standing at attention, to three women who here dress in civilian clothing.

Standing in front of them was a short woman with a dark complexion, and behind her there were two taller women with blonde hair. The shorter woman in front of them shook her head lightly and smiled. "I'm sorry, I have been on the Rainbow team for over 15 years, that is how long I have been walking around on military time without my uniform on. You guys probably think we some lost tourist." She said with a chuckle, "I'm Field Marshal Miranda Bailey and the Deputy Director of the Rainbow counterterrorism unit. This is General Theodora Altman." Bailey pointed to her right, "and this is General Arizona Robbins" pointing to her left.

Callie's breath hitched a little when she laid eyes on the young General on Bailey's left side. Arizona was studying the room not really paying attention to the conversation between Bailey and Eveleena. Arizona was wearing a black button up shirt that was buttoned somewhat low, and she had a white tank top on underneath it that showed just enough cleavage and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had on light blue jeans and black converse to round out her look. Her hair was a nice dirty blonde with light curls... "HE DID WHAT?"

Bailey's yell brought everyone out of their thoughts. Callie's attention went back over to Bailey who was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. Anyone could see that she was clearly frustrated. Callie's gaze slow shifted over to the blondes behind Bailey. Teddy had a look of disbelief and a sarcastic smile on her face. As for Arizona she was different, her arms were now crossed on her chest and she was grinning to herself. The two women made it perfectly clear that their inability to keep Sadie alive or possibly just capture her was the butt of their jokes, or worst, they made a bet on it; A bet that Arizona had just won.

Callie couldn't explain it, but for some reason she found herself grinning inwardly to herself as well. It was as if Arizona's small grin was intoxicating. Arizona straightened up and readjusted her arms across her chest, which got Callie's attention. Callie's grin was then wiped from her face when she looked at Arizona's fingers, well her ring finger on her left hand to be specific. It had a nice tan line, which could only mean two things; one General Robbins was straight. She's in the Military, being gay is frowned upon... duh. Two, she's married.

"First Lieutenant Torres please show General Robbins and General Altman were the morgue is so they can prepare the body of transport. Colonel Fults and First Lieutenant Sloan show me the cell that Sadie was staying in at the time."

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Field Marshall Bailey brought Callie out of her reverie. No other words were exchanged as the six of them split up and went their separate ways.

The walk down the morgue was quiet and a little painful for Callie. She was embarrassed that something like this happened on her watch. "So General Robbins...General Altman, may I ask why you guys don't wear uniforms?" Callie said in a soft voice in her attempt to break the silence.

"Because they are hideous and uncomfortable, and I just don't like wearing it." Arizona smiled at Callie.

Callie looked over to Arizona and once again she found herself smiling again because of Arizona. Her smile was absolutely radiant and her dimples were adorable. When Callie finally made eye contract with the blonde she felt as if she was drowning, her eyes were a dark blue that reminded her of the ocean.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have nice eyes?"

Callie felt herself stumble a little bit at Arizona's comment; all thoughts of Arizona being straight went out the window. Callie couldn't figure out if Arizona was flirting with her, as much as Callie wanted to flirt back she stopped herself. All of the Generals that Callie had been in contact with over her time in the service were extremely homophobic and wouldn't think twice about discharging you based on your sexual orientation. Callie chalked up the comment as a complement, to her Arizona was probably bisexual and only felt a sexual attraction to women but when it came to settling down she probably preferred men.

"We don't wear uniforms, because we are a top secret branch in the military contracted by the DoD. The President, Secretary of Defense, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and a select few people in the military know we exist. To others, military and or civilian we are nothing but a myth. Walking around in a uniform would ruin that top secret need to know basis now wouldn't it First Lieutenant." Teddy barked at Callie.

Callie gulped and shook her head; clearly Teddy wasn't in the mode for small talk. The three of them didn't say anything else for rest of the walk. Walking into the morgue they were greeted by an officer at the front desk. "We need to see the body for Sadie Harris." Callie said.

The man shook his head and motioned for the three women to follow him. After walking through two rooms they were standing in a back room with a metal table in the middle of it. The officer was standing there with a shocked look on his face, "What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Callie's voice was stern and a little irritated.

"Miss Harris's body was laying right here on this table, and now she is gone."

"Fan-fucking-tasic, you can leave officer." Teddy sighed and she walked into the room and set both of her hand on the metal table.

The officer left the room, and Arizona was walking along the side of the room studying everything she saw. Teddy lifted her head and looked over to Callie who was still standing in the doorway. "First Lieutenant Torres-"

Callie stood straight at attention, "ma'am."

"Get lost."

Callie's heart sank, Callie had been in the military now for 17 years. In those 17 years she had never been in this much trouble, or had a prisoner escape under her watch. This was a new experience for her and she hated every moment of it.

Teddy and Arizona where in the room alone, there was a few moments of silence between the two before Arizona spoke. "I think I'm craving Zafferano for dinner tonight...yeah definitely Zafferano seeing how you're paying."

"Whatever AZ, Callie Torres and Mark Sloan are the best of the best. I'm sorry that thought they would be good enough to not fall for a trap like this." Teddy huffed, she walked over to the desk in the far corner and picked up a folder and started looking through it.

Arizona just smiled, "Was there need to be a bitch to her? She was obviously upset about this whole thing... And kind of cute..."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "You Arizona Robbins need to stop. You are a happily married woman, what would your wife Julie Robbins say right now? Flirting with another woman."

Arizona didn't get the chance to say anything before Teddy froze and let the folder that she was holding fall to the ground and scatter all over the floor. Arizona turned around and faced a stunned Teddy. "I'm not picking that up." Arizona grinned.

"I can't feel my hands."

Arizona crossed her arm on her chest; she tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes. "Really, that's your best excuse? Julie's four year old patients have come up with better ones."

"I'm serous Arizona, I can't feel my hands. I think there is something on them."

Arizona straightened up when she realized Teddy wasn't joking. She looked over to the table for a brief moment when she saw a white powder on it. Walking over to Teddy and taking a closer look at her hands she could see the same powder on her hands. The two of them rushed over to the sink and quickly washed Teddy's hands.

Callie had made her way upstairs, to find Bailey filling out paper work at a workstation with Eveleena and Mark sitting some distance away just staring at her. Callie took a breath and started walking. Instead of making her way over to Mark and Eveleena she walked over to Bailey.

"Um... Field Marshall Bailey... General Robbins and General Altman don't need my help anymore. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Bailey looked up to Callie and studied her for a moment before looking back down at her paper work. "I would ask for you to get me a cup of coffee, but seeing how you failed at watching a prisoner and then let said prisoner escape. I think I'll pass, knowing you, you'll find a way to fail at that too."

Callie shook her head lightly and made her way over to Mark and Eveleena, "What happened downstairs? Bailey went off on us for a like a 10 minutes saying Sadie escaped?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, we went to the morgue and her body was gone. I didn't stay long, General Altman kicked out before anyone could say anything."

Back downstairs in the morgue, Arizona and Teddy were waiting for the report on what was on Teddy's hands and table. An officer came in and handed Teddy a piece of paper before leaving the room.

"Well?" Arizona asked.

"It's blow fish poison...which explains a lot. You use just the right amount, you go into paralysis, real easy for someone to pass off as dead. Her clothes were probably lined with fake blood pouches. One shot in the right place is all it takes."

"Hm, I guess she wanted to...blow away...Yeeeeaaaahhh" Arizona said with a smile.

Teddy shook her head at what was the worst CSI joke she ever heard. "You know sometimes it scares me to think that you are number three in line to become the director of the Rainbow unit."

Arizona just shrugged as they made their way upstairs to go talk with Bailey.

Once upstairs they met with Bailey who was just faxing the last of her paper work back to their office in London. Soon the three women were on a plane back to their base in London while Callie, Mark and Eveleena were on a plane back to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the whole Sadie Harris incident, as much as Eveleena said that it wasn't a big deal about Sadie escaping Callie and Mark could tell that it was. Usually Mark and Callie got to pick the cases that they wanted to work on, but now no one wanted to work with them. Callie found herself spacing out thinking about General Arizona Robbins and her blue eyes, blonde hair and that beautiful smile.<p>

"What are you thinking about Torres? The good old days when you used to walking around the Pentagon thinking you were hot shit?" A voice said from behind Callie brings her out of her thoughts.

Looking over she saw her the person she hated most sitting at her desk grinning like an idiot, Captain Betty Wade. Betty was a tall very muscular woman with short black hair and light brown complexion; she did nothing but cause hell for Callie and Mark.

"Or are you having more gay thoughts again?"

Callie just glared over at Betty.

"What's the matter Torres, did you finally come to grips with sexuality. Don't want to say anything that will get you discharged. I mean if you ask me I don't think they should repeal Don't Ask Don't Tell. I mean I don't want to take a shower with you lusting over my body."

"You know what Fu-" Callie had to stop herself, she was at work at the Pentagon and she was wearing her military uniform which meant she couldn't swear. "Give it a rest Wade, I think out of everyone in this office it is you who should be worried about Don't Ask Don't Tell. You are always the one to bring up sexual orientation in an argument. I think you're the one who lusts over _my_ body in the shower; it's okay your secret's safe with me. Until I talk to Colonel Fults." Callie grinned.

Callie didn't have time to read her email before she felt two hands grab her by the shirt collar lifting her up and drag her over to the middle of the room. "I am _not_ a fag!" Betty hissed in Callie's face.

"Are you sure, because you are awfully defensive right now." Callie raised an eyebrow, "You like this don't you. Putting your hands all over me, getting within kissing distance of my face. People have said I have nice soft lips, is it driving you crazy that you will never know?"

Betty clenched her jaw in anger as Callie continued to taut her. "Have I just become the lead lady in your dreams?"

Betty was about to say something when a voice was heard from the doorway, "Betty, let's go. The gym is empty right now so we use the machines that we want to."

Betty shook her head and let go of Callie, the two straightened out their clothes and Betty started to make her way over to the door. "Don't forget bring some clean underwear, because I'm pretty sure your sexual thoughts of me just ruined the pair you have on now." Callie yelled.

Callie didn't get the chance the smirk at her comment, because Betty had lain a right hook right across Callie's jaw. Callie knew better, not to fight, but her instinct took over. Someone hit her, so she had to hit back, which she did. She got Betty back with a left upper cut.

Betty took another swing at Callie, but Callie dodged it and managed to get Betty with another uppercut. Betty fell to the floor, and Callie was about pounce on her, "FIRST LIEUTENANT TORRES AND CAPTAIN WADE KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" Eveleena said from her office doorway.

"Sorry Ma'am" they said in unison.

"Whatever, Torres in my office...now"

"When I give my report Torres, I'm going to make sure you get discharged from military. And you can bet that I will make it a _dis_honorable discharge." Betty whispered while holding her jaw.

Callie ignored her comment and made her way into Eveleena's office. Once in her office Eveleena closed the door and gave a long sigh.

"Look I'm sorry Evey, Betty just gets the best of me. I promise it won't happen again." Callie rubbed her jaw a little bit.

"Your right, it won't happen again." Eveleena said as she put a DD214 form in front of Callie.

Callie's eyes grew wide as she looked at the form in front her. "I'm being discharged?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that left a review or added this story to his or her story alert and/or favorite story. It really means a lot to me, though no one was going to like the story. This chapter is a long, and is probably the longest out of all the chapters for this story. When you read it you'll find out way. If you find any mistakes in here they are all mine, sorry I didn't caught them all. So without further ado here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>"No, No, No. Absolutely not, Sir I gave you my full report three weeks ago. I highly advise you not do this." Bailey said, hands flying everywhere constantly shaking her head no.<p>

"I know what you said Bailey, and took it into consideration. But both General Robbins and General Altman have expressed extreme need on expanding the team. And after looking though the numerous amounts resumes, I have decided on these two." Marshal Webber said calmly from behind his desk.

Bailey looked over to the door to see Arizona and Teddy leaning on the both side of the door. They mimicked each other with their arms crossed on their chest and their heads tilted to the side. "Are you two going to say anything?" Bailey was looking for back up from the two young generals.

Both women exchanged looks before looking back at Bailey. Bailey's answer was their heads shaking no. Giving a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, she tried her best to regain her composure. This was clearly a battle she was going to be fighting alone.

"Look sir, there has to be better people out there then them. These two are the most incompetent people I have ever seen. They are more likely to get the Rainbow team killed, then help them."

"Look Bailey," Webber cutoff "They are not incompetent, if I remember correctly they were able to locate and capture Sadie Harris. I find that to be quite amazing, Sadie Harris is good she has been at large for over 4 years now and they took her down like it was nothing."

"Yeah, and they let her get away." Bailey whispered under her breath.

"Yes, she got way. But I will cut them some slack this time; they were dealing with another country prison system, which is hard to deal with at times. Plus this only happened once, I can think of numerous times where a prisoner has died on your watch Bailey." Webber's voice started to rise a little, as he was slowly getting irritated with his deputy director.

"Died yes, escape no-"

"Look Bailey I don't care what you think. I'm the Director here and if I want Torres and Sloan on this team, then God Damn It they will be. You can argue all you want but I want won't hear it. Brian has already made the calls and started the paperwork; they should be here by this evening!" Webber was standing over his desk, full out yelling at Bailey now.

The room went silent, and the tension was thick as Bailey and Webber entered a staring contest. "This is a mistake sir." Bailey was the first one to break the silence.

"We'll see about that, they come highly recommended not only by Pentagon Officials but from people on the Rainbow team as well. Montgomery, Shepherd, Avery and Yang all have great things to say about those two. They can't wait to start working with them." Webber made his way over to the window that looked out over one of their training fields. He saw the members of his Rainbow team stretching and warming up for their early morning Physical Training. He glanced down at this his watch before looking over to the doorway to see his two young Generals still standing there. "It's 05:55, you two have just 5 minutes to get changed and join the others for PT."

The two women stood up straight and glanced over to the clock on Webber's wall. "Marshal Webber, Field Marshal Bailey." Arizona said with a nod, that Teddy soon mimicked and then the two were out the door to lead their team in that morning's PT.

"I started with the mat and weight room last week, so I'll start with the field excuses this week. Trade in about two hours?" Teddy said. Arizona gave a head nod, as the two made their way to the changing room.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Callie; she filled out an endless amount of paper work. She never thought that there was so much work that went into the being discharged. Discharged... it was still all to shocking for her, she had been in the United States Marine Corps for the past 17 years. Her father wasn't too pleased with the idea of his youngest daughter not going to college but enlisted in the military instead.<p>

When Callie really thought about it, her parents were more upset at the fact that Callie was in the Marines then when they found out that she was gay. Her mother tried to be sneaky and get her youngest daughter discharged before she was deployed on the first of many tours over in Europe and the Middle East.

A small get together was held for the families and friends with other people in her unit. They were there to wish them good luck over in Republika Srpska for the Bosnian War. While at the get together, Callie's mother made toast wishing everyone good luck and started telling stories about Callie and Aria when they were younger. One story lead to another and Mrs. Torres let it slip about her sexually; recalling the first time Callie bought home a girl to meet her parents.

Callie was lucky that everyone in her unit was okay with fact that she gay. She did choose a right time to enlist; nobody cared about your sexual orientation if they were under the age of 50 and still on active duty.

She still remembers the shocked looked on her face and the endless amount of jokes she got from her best friend Mark Sloan. When it came to Mark, he was like a brother to her and Aria, and until they both turned 18 he was like a son to Mr. and Mrs. Torres. But the day the he was able to talk Callie into joining the military he was immediately hated by her parents.

Ever since they joined the Marines in 1994 they had always been in the same unit and deployed at the same time. First for the Bosnian War for Operation Deliberate Force, then a few years later to Afghanistan for Operation Infinite Reach. Once that was done they had some time off before being deployed to Yugoslavia for Operation Noble Anvil and then finally they were both deployed to Afghanistan for Operation Enduring Freedom.

It was just after 6 p.m. when Callie got home, her condo was dark and quiet which was weird for her. Usually her girlfriend would be home right now, either grading papers or making dinner, but she was no where to be found.

Callie dropped her bag on the floor next to the table by the door, and put her keys in bowl that was sitting on top of the table. She let out a sigh as she looked at herself in mirror which was by the door. It was weird looking at herself without her uniform on, 17 years of always wearing a uniform or fatigues, civilian clothes just felt and looked strange on her.

"Joanne, are you home?" Callie called out as she made her way to the kitchen. As Callie made her way through the house, she started thinking to herself. _'Maybe she's out celebrating with coworkers'. _Joanne was a professor at Georgetown University, and grades for the students mid semester reports were due today.

Callie walked into the kitchen to see English papers scattered all over the table. "Joanne? Babe..." Callie heard a small thud coming from upstairs. Callie walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer before making her way upstairs.

"Joanne, honey I have some good news and some bad news." Callie said as she walked slowly upstairs. Once Callie told her the news about being discharged Joanne would start talking about marriage again. A conversation that she was wanted to avoid at all costs. For Callie the reason was unknown to way she wanted to avoid the subject with girlfriend. They had been dating now for about 3 years, and Joanne was perfectly fine about not having a public relationship. And Callie did somewhat love her, and when you love someone you are suppose to get married right? The further Callie made it upstairs she couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt a little unease, the further she got upstairs she suddenly felt the need to either surprise or scare her girlfriend.

There was another small thud followed by some laugher, one from her girlfriend and another from someone else. Callie found the source from where the noise was coming from, their bedroom.

The door was open slightly; once she made it to the door she pushed it all the way open. She slightly tilted her head and leaned against the door jam as she smiled sarcastically and shook her head at the scene before her.

There in _her_ bed, on top of _her_ girlfriend of the past 3 years was her arch nemesis Betty Wade. Three fingers deep inside her girlfriend to be exact; Callie wasn't shocked, or upset, or angry...pretty sure she didn't even care that Joanne was cheating on her. Callie just sipped her beer and watched as Joanne and Betty go at it on her bed.

After another 15 minutes of standing there watching Joanne and Betty go at like rabbits, the two women finally finished and were now just lying on the bed. The room was silent except for the heavy breathing coming from the bed.

"Well now that both of you are done, you guys can get your shit and get out of my house." Callie stood up from her doorway and was about to turn around.

"Oh My God Callie! I can explain!" Joanne said a little winded as both her and Betty jumped to opposite sides of the bed.

"No, let me guess. Betty was helping you move some stuff upstairs; you then tripped on one of your shoes like you always do. Then she tripped on the same shoe and landed on top you with her fingers buried in your pussy."

"Callie! There is no need to be a bitch right now."

"Um no, being a bitch would be not letting you finish. Be thankful I let you both come. Now you have exactly 5 minutes to get your shit out of my house, or I will do it for you. And trust me, you will not like my method"...

... "Shut the front door, be thankful I let you come... you did not say that to her?" Mark all but yelled in the middle of Washington Dulles Airport.

"Yeah I did say that to them, and keep your voice down. We are out in public." Callie said in a hushed voice looking around to make sure that nobody was listening in to their conversation.

"Whatever Cal, if someone is listening to us and doesn't like what they hear screw them. That's what you get for eavesdropping." Mark smiled and took a bite from his apple. "So how many times did she call you apologizing?"

"I don't know," Callie shrugged.

"You don't know, what the hell does that mean?"

"I switched phone carriers yesterday. I'm not a big fan of AT&T, only had them was because I wanted an iPhone with a global package so I could talk to my ex. But now that Verizon's iPhone is a global phone I went with them, Joanne doesn't know the new number. And she will be in for a surprise when she tries to get back into the condo."

Mark just raised an eyebrow waiting for Callie to continue. "Usually when we fight she stays at a friends house for a day or two then comes back and tries to make everything good between us. Well when she left, I packed up all of her crap and mailed to Betty and told the landlord peace out."

"Harsh"

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to start the boarding process for Flight VS3128, non stop service to London Heathrow. If you are traveling with a child under the age for 4 or you are in the Upper Class Cabin please step to the gate."

Callie and Mark looked at their tickets, lucky for them Marshal Webber got them Upper Class tickets so the two of them found themselves waiting in line to the board the plane.

"You know packing up and leaving Joanne with out telling her anything isn't really that harsh. Now me telling Colonel Fults that Betty is gay, knowing full well that Eveleena hates Betty and is looking for anyway to get rid of her. Now that is harsh."

"No, that's not harsh. That's cold...that's bitchy...that's sneaky...I love it." Mark said with grin as the two entered the cabin of the aircraft.

* * *

><p>Arizona had spent most of the morning doing PT with rest of the Rainbow team. She spent the first two hours sparing with some of her teammates before they lifted weights for a little bit. Once that was done the second two hours were spent on the field running and doing other cardio workouts. Now that PT was done, Arizona had a little bit of free time before Marshal Webber would put them through a mock hostage situation.<p>

Usually it would be random, sometimes it would be right after they got done with PT and were in the middle of showering. If he was upset about a shitty performance they did in a real situation he would start it right in the middle of their PT. Which in Arizona's eyes was the worst.

But today Webber and Bailey were at each other's throats about First Lieutenant Torres and First Lieutenant Sloan joining the Rainbow Team. At the rate that those two were fight at early this morning, it would be late morning or early afternoon before Webber called a drill. Arizona hoped that it wouldn't be right after lunch, running around with 20 pounds worth of equipment on, being in the crouched position for more then 4 hours on a full stomach. Arizona almost threw up her breakfast at the thought of it.

With her Mario Kart coffee mug that one of Julie's patients gave to her she made her way into her office. Turning on the computer and taking a sip of coffee she was greeted by Shannon, their secretary. She was a young girl with light brown hair, skinny and had a little bit of lean muscle. Right now she was Junior at the University of Cambridge just a 1 hour away from their base.

"Good Morning General Robbins. Your wife Julie stopped by while you were in PT, she wanted me to be sure that you got this." Shannon smiled and set a large brown envelope on Arizona's desk.

"Thank You Shannon" Arizona took the envelope and studied it while she waited for Shannon to the leave the room. Still looking at the envelope in her hand, she took another sip of coffee before setting her mug down on the desk and opening the envelope.

Once the envelope was opened all Arizona could do was sigh. After all the months of fighting and arguing Julie finally followed through on her threat, she filed for divorce.

Arizona wasn't really that shocked that Julie finally filed for divorce. In a way Arizona saw it coming, but at the same time she didn't. The past year of her marriage to Julie was nothing but arguments; the two couldn't have a conversation longer then 10 minutes before it broke out into a fight.

Arizona and the other members of her unit had to be on the base at all time, whether it was in the office, in the training facility, or even at their house which was located on base, she was not really aloud to leave. Situations came up all the time and Richard didn't want his team scattered all about London, he didn't want to waste valuable time trying to locate his team. In Rainbow's line of work being one second late, was like being an hour late, which is unacceptable. But ever since Arizona joined Rainbow 7 years ago from noon to one o'clock she would always be with her wife Julie. There were even sometimes when Arizona broke the rules to surprise her wife at the hospital where she worked.

Now a few years later it was a different story, when noon came around Arizona was always magically busy. She had meetings she couldn't get out of, or her desk was overflowing with paperwork that needed to be completed by the end of the day. Arizona soon found herself looking for reasons to come home late from work as well, it was always the same excuses that she would give for the reasons why she couldn't do lunch.

Things have gotten so bad between the two women Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had even seen her wife. Arizona's workday went from 6 am to about 11 pm, and when she did come home Arizona never slept in the master bedroom with her wife. She slept in one of the guest bedrooms down the hall. Dread and misery would engulf Arizona when she had to go home, but sometimes it would go away when Julie wasn't there.

Julie was an attending pediatric surgeon at Addenbrooke's hospital, most of the week and every weekend she was on call, and would be called into the hospital at least twice a week. So just like Arizona she was never home and when she was it was only for a few moments.

Still looking at the papers, Arizona tried to remember what she saw in Julie when she met her 14 years ago. She tried to remember the happiness the two once had, which should have been easy for someone who was married for 10 years…

_10 years ago..._

_Julie was in the kitchen of her and Arizona's three-bedroom apartment. She always got of class before Arizona, because Julie had all of her classes in the morning which meant that most of the afternoon was spent in the library studying or shadowing surgeons around at Johns Hopkins Hospital. Arizona on the other hand, was in the Air Force ROTC program, which meant that mornings for Arizona were spent doing PT and other Air Force related classes before she actually went to her core classes in the early and late afternoon. Unlike Julie, Arizona was done with her day around 7 o'clock in the evening, and from time to time Julie would like to surprise Arizona by make her dinner. _

_Today Julie was making one of Arizona's favorite's margarita pizza. She had just taken it out of the oven and was letting it cool while she set the table. It took only 15 minutes to get everything set up, glancing up at the clock she saw that it was 7:29 p.m. Arizona always lived on a schedule and was never late for anything. Julie knew that Arizona was done with class at 7 o'clock which mean that she would be home at 7:30 tonight because they didn't make any plans to go out for dinner or have Arizona pick something up on her way home. _

_Back in the kitchen, Julie was filling up two cups with water when she heard the front door unlock and open. On cue at 7:30 p.m. was Cadet Captain Arizona Robbins in her blue Air Force uniform. She was holding her backpack in her right hand with the mail under her arm, as she slid the key out from the door. _

"_Hey babe," Arizona said as she put the mail on the countertop and walked around the counter to give a Julie a kiss. "Smells good in here." Arizona inhaled deeply. _

"_Margarita Pizza, just the way you like it." Julie smiled and leaned in for another kiss. _

"_Let me go get changed and then we can eat." Arizona said. _

"_Sounds like a plan." _

_It didn't take long for Arizona to change out of her uniform and soon the two were at the dinner table eating dinner and talking about their day. Once dinner was over Arizona helped Julie clean the table and dishes, before the two were just relaxing on the couch watching T.V. _

"_Oh Julie before I forget I need you to do something for me." Arizona sat up and leaned over one side of the couch and got a piece of paper. _

"_Anything you want Ari." _

"_I need you to look up your ring size, peripherally your ring finger on your left hand." Arizona handed a stunned Julie a ring size chart. _

_Julie sat their stunned that Arizona would ruin a big surprise like this one. She looked down at the chart and then over to Arizona who had a straight face waiting for Julie's answer. _

_Julie furrowed her brow and threw the chart at Arizona. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins! I cannot believe you right now! Proposing to someone is Romantic, or cheesy, or playful and it is most definitely suppose to be a surprise!" Julie yelled as she hit her repeatedly. _

_Arizona through her hands up trying to defend herself from her attacking girlfriend, "Okay, Okay! I get the point! I'm sorry." Julie stopped hitting her and was now just glaring at Arizona. "Here, try this one instead." Arizona reached in her pocket and pulled out at Tiffany Grace 2 carat engagement ring, the one that she had been eyeing for months. _

_Julie gasped as Arizona put the ring on her finger. "Julia Renee Anderson, will you do me the extraordinary honor of being by wife?" _

"_Yes," Julie whispered before she lunged across the couch towards Arizona, showering her with kisses..._

For Arizona at one point in time that memory brought her a lot of joy and happiness, and now it did nothing for her. Arizona sat there quietly looking through the papers trying to remember what it was like when she was happy with Julie. Finding the moments were they were happy was not the problem, having that happiness return when she relived them was the problem.

It seemed like all the fun and romantic memories of her and Julie could not bring a smile to the blonde's lips, it was if she wasted 14 years of her life with the woman. But for Arizona there was one memory that could bring a smile to her lips instantly. The run in with a certain Latina she met three weeks ago in Egypt, First Lieutenant Calliope Torres. Her big beautiful brown eyes, her gorgeous smile, and her luscious curves, Arizona could feel the smile on her lips as they slowly turned into a seductive smirk.

Some of the things that she wanted to do to that woman even blew Arizona's mind. The positions that she fantasized about being in with Callie would make The Exorcist look like child's play. From meeting the sexy Latina three weeks ago, plus the lack of sex in Arizona's marriage, (1 year, 7 months, 15 days, 7 hours and 24 minutes). There isn't a surface on this base she hasn't imaged pinning Callie too.

Arizona had to stop herself, before her imagination got the best of her. Now was not the time the get all hot and bothered with her future team member. They were going to be working together, and in Arizona's mind that meant they couldn't have a relationship, sexual or romantic. She knew that several people on the Rainbow team were seeing and or sleeping with each other, but that was something Arizona didn't do.

As much as she tried she couldn't fight it any more and her imagination got the best of her. She was in the middle of having her way with Callie up against the wall when a voice from the door interrupted her dream.

"Arizona?"

Arizona turned her attention to the door, "Julie."

"I just wanted to make sure that Shannon gave you the papers. The papers that some how seem to funny to you." Julie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't find this funny, getting a divorce is not funny."

"Care to explain why you are grinning like an idiot?"

"I was just reliving some fun moments."

"Fun, you used the word fun. I didn't think fun would be in the vocabulary of Arizona Robbins. Oh wait; I'm sorry _General_ Arizona Robbins. Well seeing how you are having _fun_ I guess I was right, you are having an affair. Since you are on a tight leash it has to be with someone on the base."

"Julie," Arizona said in a half sigh half whisper.

"Is it that slut of a secretary Shannon? I see the way you two eye fuck each other when you think no one is looking." Julie only got silence as her answer "No? Then it must be Teddy, you guys are way too close to be 'best friends.' "

"Julie, I'm not having an affair with anyone, not unless you want to count my right hand. If you do, then yes I have been having an affair, three times a week for the past year."

"You are unfucking believable, Arizona."

"Julie, please, can we not do this here. It's already embarrassing enough you dropped off divorce papers here were I work. Getting to a pointless argument is not needed right now." Arizona tried her best to stay claim, even though her blood was being to boil and she was two seconds away from raising her voice.

"And when do you want to do 'this'?" Julie hissed, "Your never home, your always 'working late.'"

"I don't know just pick a date and time and I will meet up with you."

"How do I know you won't just cancel on me? You know how you do everyday around lunch."

"I'm not going to cancel, but I can't help it if someone decides to blow something up, or take people hostage on that day." Arizona's voice was slightly raised that time.

Julie was about to say something with Teddy passed by, "Hey Arizona, I just passed Webber's office he's about to start a situation."

Arizona shook her head and walked over to the far corner of her room and grabbed her lucky underarmor sleeveless shirt. "Yeah Arizona, go be the hero and save the world."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Arizona finally snapped. "You waltz all up in here with your shitty attitude and divorce papers acting like I sprung all of this on you." Arizona waved her arm around her office sarcastically. "You knew from the moment you met me that I was a military brat. You knew that I was in Junior ROTC when I was in high school; I was in ROTC for my undergraduate. I did three tours in Iraq and in Afghanistan, and I do believe you and I sat down and talked about what would happen if I took this job offer from Marshal Webber. Your exact words were 'you have to say yes; this job is perfect for you. Plus I have always wanted to live in London.' Oh and just an FYI, you aren't at home just as much as I am, you always have be on call at that fucking hospital."

"On Call. Really Arizona. You want to go there?"

"Yeah I want to go there, why else would I bring it up?" Arizona took a step forward and Julie did the same.

"You know damn well that my 'on call' is different then yours!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! It's just as important as yours! Sure I'm not running around saving the tiny humans of the future, but I still save peoples lives too. I'm out there making sure that some family I have never met before can enjoy their time together, can go on vacation without the fear of being involved in a terrorist attack. That is not important to you?"

Julie was about to say something but Arizona cut her off. "You know what? Don't even answer that, I don't care." Julie took another step forward slowly closing the distance between her and Arizona while raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, that's right I don't care what you think, what you do or what you have to say. You win, are you happy? I'll sign your fucking papers once I look though them."

"Once you look though them, really Arizona. Your going to read the divorce papers word for word?" Julie took the finally step closing the distance between the two.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know if I told you this but technically I'm lawyer. Yeah, I went to John Hopkins and got my undergrad in political science and then I got my law degree from there too." Arizona continued in a mocking tone, "You know because apparently I keep things a secret from you. But if there is one thing that you haven't been able to keep a secret from me out of all the 14 years of my life you wasted is how much of a gold digging whore you are."

The moment that comment left Arizona's mouth, Julie's hand came up and slapped her across the face. "You little bitch, take that back. You and I both know that is a lie." Julie said in a whisper.

"Is it a lie Julie? Whose American Express Card did you use when you went shopping last week with the girls? Who pays all the bills at the house? Who paid for your BMW X5? I know for damn sure it isn't you. Come on Julie, you and I both know how you have always been jealous of the fact that I have always and will always get at least one more zero on my pay check then you. And I'm sorry babe but your taste in clothes, cars and furniture is out of your pay scale even if you are an attending pediatric surgeon." Arizona soon mimicked the action of her wife, by crossing her arms on her chest and tilting her head to the side. "I know how much of a tortuous bitch you really are, and I know that there is fine print in those papers making me pay your broke ass some ungodly amount of money for the rest of my life. So yeah, Julie, honey, baby, Love. Of. My. _Life_. I'm going to read that document word for word and if I like what I see then I'll sign them."

The room went quiet and tense; the air in the room was thick. It was a surprise that both women could breath that's how thick the air was. The two them stood there staring at each other holding their ground not caving to the other. "Robbins let's get to the training field now, I'm starting the drill." Marshal Webber said as he walked passed the door. Without saying a word, Arizona walked past Julie and out the door and down the hall.

She made it half down the hall when she heard Julie make a comment, "Have fun playing pretend Arizona, like you always do!" Arizona shook her head and just continued walking. It became perfectly clear to her, Julie, wasn't the same women she fell in the love with 14 years ago. Once she read the papers she would be more then glad to sign them and get Julie out of her life once and for all.

* * *

><p>In Madrid Spain just 40 miles down Comino de la Casa del Guarda del Bodonal is a small-unnamed bike path that leads you deep into the woods. After staying on this trail for about 10 miles you will come up to a large villa that is well guarded.<p>

This villa is just one of the many safe houses that The Loyalist Volunteer Force (LVF) has across the world. Right now at that this very moment it is home to four of the most wanted criminals in the world. Reed Adamson, Charles Percy, Finn Dandridge and Sadie Harris, each one of them hand chosen by Preston Burke the Head of Intelligence and Security for LVF.

When Preston joined the Army he did it for one reason really, and that was because he was an adrenaline junkie. He loved the strategic formations he did in a mission and he absolutely loved being shot at. But as the years went on it became boring, it seemed like there was no enemy out there that could challenge him.

As the years went on and he continued his 100% catch streak, it finally donned on him what he had to do. If he wanted that rush again he would have to become the enemy, but that was easier said than done. It seemed like he could justify shooting at someone in Afghanistan or on the streets of the Washington D.C., but they had to be shooting at him first. But to go after a person that was completely innocent was something different.

Burke found himself in New York City, he was seating at the Coffee shop in Union Square. He was reading the paper with usual 7 oz., New York Strip Steak and Eggs along with an espresso. He was heavily engrossed in his paper that he didn't realize that someone was sitting at the table with him. After hearing someone clear their throat across the table Burke lifted his head from the paper and was greeted by Robert Stark.

Stark didn't want to admit right way that he had been doing some research on Burke, and had been following him since he left the CIA. Stark had witness first hand through the shadows how Burke had failed on being a villain. The last thing Stark needed to do was scare away one of the best people he needed for his plan.

Instead of coming across like a crazy person, babbling on about society and how much he hates it, he did the next best thing. He befriended the ex CIA agent. The two got to know each other, and through conversations at breakfast, lunch and dinner, Stark slowly started to share his opinions about how he viewed the world.

Little did Burke know that has being brain washed by Stark, it didn't take that long for the two to feel the same about how they viewed society and it's violent ways. Which led them to where they are today, perfecting a virus that was so deadly that when they would release it, it would kill all of humanity.

The first step of their plan was just a few weeks from being competed; Erica was in the process of rounding up last of her test patients. If this strain of the virus worked to Stark's liking, everyone in LVF would receive a vaccination shot making them immune to the virus. The second step was now just beginning; over the past 5 years Burke had been keeping a close eye on America's most wanted list. He finally found four people that met to his liking, Finn Dandridge number 25 on the list and world famous Bank Robber. Rumor has it that he robbed over 150 banks in the United States alone, and up to 200 in other countries.

Reed Adamson, number 15 on the list, wanted for Racketeering. She would pose as a woman from a bogus insurance company and scam companies out of millions only to give 75% of that money to a gang know as Mara Salvatrucha or MS 13. They would then give that money to members of the Taliban. That not only made her criminal but a wanted terrorist as well.

Charles Percy, number 10 on the list, wanted for Armed Robbery. He wouldn't just go rob banks or jewelry stores. He went after the celebrities, walk into their home and take everything they had.

And rounding out his list criminals was Sadie Harris, number 2 on the wanted list and probably the most dangerous. The reason for her being the most dangerous was because she was an assassin; she killed people for money. All you had to do was give her a name and face with 50% of her fee in her bank account and would happily kill who ever it was that you wanted eliminated. She didn't care about anything that had to do with her mark; she didn't care about their family, what they did or who they were. If someone paid her to kill that person she did it with no problem. Sadie a had killed a fair share of diplomats in the U.S, Europe, Asia, the Middle East, and Australia, which is why she is listed as number 2.

Now with four for the hardest criminals know to man at Burke's defense it only leaves one question, why?

Well for LVF to successful release their virus to the world they would need to release at a place that had the most people from a lot of different countries. For them that place would be at the 2010 World Cup final in Johannesburg South Africa in July.

Millions of people both inside and outside Soccer Stadium breathing in the deadly virus and not even knowing it. Once the final was over they would go home to their separate corners of the world and LVF would sit back and watch, as everyone around them would get sick and die.

Today it seems like no one can have a big gathering with some terrorist group making some kind of threat. With the World Cup being a big deal next to the Olympics, security would be tight, but Burke's problem wasn't getting pass security, his problem was becoming the security.

If LVF planned on getting their virus into Soccer City Stadium unnoticed Burke's security firm, Arrow Security, would have to be in charge of security there. Which is were Reed, Percy, Finn and Sadie come into play.

Each one of them would them would cause a scene, a scene so big that it would catch the eye of various news stations around the world. Right when local police couldn't handle the situation members of Arrow security would be there to save the day. Having the Arrow Security's name behind the arrest of 4 harden criminals meant there was no way that FIFA or the South African government would turn that company down when they applied to become Security at Soccer City.

Over the years Reed, Percy and Finn had put a lot of time and effort in what their attack was going to be, for Sadie she had maybe two or three months to plan her attack, but it was Sadie Harris. All she had to walk down the street, and that alone would cause a lot of attention.

Out of the four of them Finn was the first go, he would be doing is signature attack and robbing a bank. Robbing banks was his weakness, plus he didn't want to raise a lot of questions doing something he wasn't known for. The plan was to draw attention to him and Arrow Security in a good way that didn't leave people asking questions.

Finn was sitting in the back of a black Navigator going over his plan with head members of his team as they drove to the airport. Their destination, Zurich Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Arizona was in a dark hallway; she was crouched down in a corner with her back against the wall. Her ankles were starting to ache, and her back was tightening up. This type of pain wasn't new for her; she experienced it on a daily basis. Over the past few years of working in this position Arizona became good at ignoring the pain until the end of mission, and now it only took her body 6 hours to tense up like this instead of 2 like it did when she first got to Rainbow.<p>

Arizona shifted some her weight to get her blood flowing and to make her ankles hurt less. "This is Alpha Romeo, in position and waiting," she whispered in her earpiece. She listen intently to both her earpiece and the area round her making sure that the enemy was not close by. It had been well over two minutes since she spoke and the line was still silent. "God Damn it Karev, this is last time I take your advice on anything." she cursed to herself.

They had been doing their simulation drill now for the past six hours, and for Arizona her goal was just 10 feet ahead of her on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway. The only thing that was keeping her from the goal, the fact that she had been on this floor for the past two hours and she had seen or heard anyone, on both the good and bad side.

Usually Arizona was good at calling the shots, but for some reason today she decided to listen to her number two man, Major General Alexander Karev. Arizona gave a sigh, "fuck it" she said under her breath. Arizona straightened up just a little bit and held her Heckler & Koch MP5 in front of her and slowly made her way down the hall, making sure that her back was still hugging the wall.

She made it half way down the hall when she heard movements coming from the hall she just came from. She stopped moving and hid herself in the shadows, letting the unknown person come to her. Her eyes never left the target, it only took her target a few more steps till a silenced ring, rang thought out the hallway. The target fell to ground, Arizona stayed where she was for a few moments making sure one else was coming.

Once she was sure that one else has behind that target she continued on her journey to the door. Once she made it to the door, she glanced around real quick before reaching into her front vest pocket and pulled out a snake cam.

Positioning the snake cam, and moving it around the see different parts of the room a cocky grin came across her face. Her mission or rather their mission was to find and save Specialist Lexie Grey, she was on the other side of the door tied up to chair with only one enemy pacing around in front of her.

Arizona spent the next 5 minutes studying the pattern of her pacing enemy on the other side of the door. Once she knew their routine she put her snake cam away, and reached for a flash bang that was located on the right side of her vest. With her hand on the doorknob she slowly counted to 5 before she opened the door and pulled the pin. Quickly she closed her eyes and looked the other way while the flash bang did its job.

"Oh Christ! My eyes!" Lexie yelled, shaking her head.

Arizona entered the room with her weapon drawn expecting to see her enemy flailing around blind, but she was wrong they were nowhere to be found. The room was quiet and Arizona was slowly walking around on guard with her weapon still drawn. She was about to make a left turn to look behind some boxes when heavy footsteps behind her got her attention.

She quickly turned around, and hissed as her weapon was kicked out of her hands. Her eyes briefly followed her gun, before looking back at her attacker. Arizona grinned and tilted her head to the side before raising her hands getting ready for a fistfight. "So you want me to kick your ass before I win?"

The only response she got from her attacker was another round house kick, this time aimed higher. Arizona was able to block it, but she was too slow on trying to grab their leg. Both Arizona and her attacker regained their composer and reentered their fighting stances. This time it was Arizona's turn to strike first, she swung her left fist only have it be blocked. But Arizona had planned for that move in her head, and with her right fist she landed a blow to her attacker's midsection knocking the wind right out of them.

Her attacker was holding their side hunched over gasping for air when Arizona stuck out her left leg and swung under the legs of her attacker knocking them on the floor. Reaching behind her and under her vest Arizona pulled out her secondary weapon, a Beretta 800. With her gun raised and the hammer pulled back she was about to squeeze the trigger when a loud bang followed by the sounds of the shattered glass was heard.

Arizona froze as she felt a quick pinch and a lot of pressure on her chest, looking down she could see yellow paint dripping down the front part of her black vest. Her eyes got wide and her head snapped up. _'Fuck, I should known they would have snipers guarding the room as well.'_ Arizona thought to herself, _'Wait a minute...'_upon closer inspection of the building where the shot came from she immediately recognized it as the building her team was using, and to confirm it was the reflection of a scope on the building's fifth floor. "Addison! What the Fuck?" Arizona raised her hands staring at the window where _her_ sniper should be.

"I died..." Addison's voice came through over the radio filling Arizona's head, "Sorry."

"Montgomery! Robbins! You both are dead, which means no talking because that is cheating!" Webber's voice came through over the intercom.

"Sorry," the two women said in unison over the radio.

"Remaining Alpha Team member has been eliminated. Mission failed, everyone meet in the debrief room so we can go over that poor excuse of mission." Webber said.

Teddy hopped up on her feet and walked over to Lexie and untied her. "Hm, I believe that is 1,460 wins for Bravo and only 1,459 wins for Alpha. Who's kicking whose ass again?" Teddy said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Arizona huffed along with rolling her eyes as the three of them made their way across the base to headquarters for their debrief.

Once everyone was back at headquarters, they all took their seats quickly and waited for Marshal Webber to address them. He was about to open his mouth when Shannon knocked on the door. "Marshal Webber, there here."

Webber shook his head and waived for secretary to leave. "Okay, Lexie seeing how you were the hostage this time, go show our guest around, till I finish up here."

"Yes sir," and with that Lexie made her way out of the room and down to the front entrance where four people were standing with their luggage. "Good afternoon guys. I'm specialist Alexandra Grey but everyone just calls me Lexie for short." Lexie extended her hand over towards Callie.

"First Lieutenant Calliope Torres, or Callie for short." Callie shook Lexie's hand, "and this is my older sister Aria."

"You can call me Dr. Torres, ego booster for short." Aria said with a smile as she shook Lexie's hand next.

"Oh, your Doctor. What do you do?"

"I'm a surgeon actually, Orthopedics. I got a job offer at Addenbrook down the road; I was sadly going to turn it down because I didn't want to be away from my family. Then Callie told me that she was moving to London, so to took it." Aria smiled.

"Oh, well a lot of family members from Rainbow work at the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Marshall Webber's wife works there she is a general surgeon, Field Marshall Bailey's husband is a general surgeon their as well, and General Robbins' wife is a pediatric surgeon."

Callie found herself happy and sad all at the same time when she heard Lexie's last statement. The woman that she had been fantasizing about since she saw her was indeed gay which was good news, but she was married...bad news.

"Well I can't wait to meet them when I start next week." Aria said with another smile.

Lexie then turned her attention to Callie and Aria's left side to see a man and a young lady standing there smiling at her.

"First Lieutenant Mark Sloan," Lexie could help but smile a little more at the first lieutenant. "And this is my daughter Sloan Riley." Lexie's smile slowly started to fade as she shook the young girls hand.

"Oh, Sloan... college or senior in high school?" Lexie asked.

"College, I was just accepted to Cambridge, I start classes in about three weeks."

"That's cool, what will your major be?"

"Pre Med, I want to be to Plastic Surgeon."

Lexie shook her head and looked back over to Mark, "So when will Mrs. Riley be joining you? So I can have all of her paperwork ready for when she arrives."

"There is no Mrs. Riley... Long Story."

"Oh, well maybe you can tell me over coffee sometime."

"I'd like that," Mark smiled back at Lexie, for a brief moment the two them just stared at each other racking in the sight of one another.

"If you guys would follow me, I could take you to observation deck and point out some key areas. Then we can come back in here and I can show you around, and then Marshal Webber should be ready to see you guys by then. Don't worry about your bags Brian and Shannon will take care of them for you."

The five of them made their way to the forth floor of the building and walked out side onto the large deck over looking the whole base. The walked to the rail and lined up along it, Mark made sure that she was standing next to Specialist Lexie Grey.

Lexie pointed straight ahead to three very large hangers. "If you couldn't tell those are our hangers. They house our MH-60K Night Hawks, we have three of them. Mainly we just use two, but there are some situations where everyone on Rainbow has to move out and then we use all three. Then the one hanger all the way to the right houses our Global Hawk, that baby only comes out if we have to go into an area with a lot of terrain. She gives a good clue on where the enemy might be hiding. Practice fields and building over there to the right, we just got done with a drill before you guys came. Then if you guys look over here to the left, you will see our small neighborhood, your houses are more in the back."

The five of them stood there for 10 minutes taking in the sights before turning around and following Lexie back inside. "Forth Floor all Admin stuff, Marshal Webber, Field Marshal Bailey, General Robbins and General Altman all have their offices up here." They started to walk down the stairs, "third floor is everyone else, and second floor is where the weight, mat and changing room is."

They started to walk down the long hallway till they came to a door on their right side. "This is the mat room, you can spare with a friend or use the dummies to practice your moves." They stated to walk further down the hall till they stopped at another door this time on their left hand side. "This is the weight, pretty self explanatory." Continuing down the hall they stopped at the end of the hall and were greeted by another door, but behind this door they could hear voices and laughter. "And here is the changing room." Lexie opened the door to reveal a large room with lockers on the right and left side and white tile area in front of them that lead to what could only be where the showers were located.

Room was quiet and it had people standing and sitting along both sides of the lockers. "Okay now of the fun part, introducing you to the Rainbow team." Lexie smiled and turned to her left, which made Mark, Sloan, Callie and Aria do the same. "This is Alpha Team, we have team leader General Arizona Robbins, her right hand man Major General Alexander Karev or Alex for short, Colonel Owen Hunt, Lieutenant Colonel Addison Montgomery a.k.a alpha team sniper number one. Then we have Major Meredith Grey my older sister and last but not least Major Lucy Fields a.k.a alpha team sniper number two."

All the members of the Alpha team nodded their heads when they heard their name being called and gave a small smile. As for Arizona and Callie the two found themselves staring intently at the other. Lexie turned around to the right and the others did the same, except Callie found herself slowly turning around because she didn't want to take her gaze off of Arizona.

"And this is Bravo Team, their team leader General Theodora Altman or Teddy for Short, her right hand woman Major Christina Yang, Major Isobel Stevens or Izzie for short, Captain April Kepner a.k.a bravo team sniper number one, Captain Jackson Avery and last but not least, again, Second Lieutenant Olivia Harper a.k.a bravo team sniper number two."

Like the Alpha team they also nodded their heads when they heard their name called and gave a small smile. "Guys, this is First Lieutenant Mark Sloan and First Lieutenant Callie Torres. Our two newest members of Rainbow."

Lexie took a step back as members of the both the Alpha and Bravo team went up and greeted both Mark and Callie.

"Well it is a pleasure to be working with you again Torres." Addison reached out for a handshake.

"Addison Montgomery, the main reason why I'm still alive. Anyone who can save my ass by sniping two people with one shot gets a hug and not a handshake." Callie smiled as her and Addison hugged each other.

"So judging by your actions... You and Joanne finally hit the rocky waters?"

Callie chuckled and shook her head looking down at her feet. 3 out of the 5 tours that Callie did she did them with Addison. Over those three years they formed a friendship that still went strong even to this day. "You know me too well Addie."

"Well the way how you were just eyeing General Robbins, I think everyone in this room knows that you are attracted to her."

"Yeah, well according to Lexie and her tan mark on her ring finger, she's married and off limits."

"Well, word on the street is they might be getting a divorce. Well that is what Teddy told me, and her and Teddy are pretty much like me and Meredith." Cristina joined the two young women in their conversation.

"Yang." Both Callie and Addison said in unison.

"Yang? Really, I put up with the freight train that is known as your snoring for over 2 years. Bitch, you better give me hug."

All Callie could do was laugh; some people never change. Yang was still the young smartass that Callie had grown to know and love.

For the next 20 minutes, Mark and Callie talked to various members of the Rainbow team. Every now and then Callie would glance over Arizona's way, married or not to Callie, Arizona was absolutely gorgeous. Wearing a tight pink underarmor sleeveless shirt that showed every curve on her upper body along with her well-defined arms. She had on black baggy cargo pants and black boots, making it hard to see what her lower half looked like. Judging by how her upper body looked her lower body had to be nice if not prefect as well.

Once everyone said their hellos Lexie showed them out and they started to make their way downstairs to the first floor, "Now that you guys have met the muscle it's time for you guys to meet the brains. Without us you guys would be running around like chicken's with your head's cutoff." Lexie smiled as they entered a large room that was dimly lit.

"This is command central, a.k.a my home." Lexie walked in with her arms spread out and a huge grin on her face. On the back wall there was one large computer screen that took up most of it. At the moment it was broken down into four main sections, showing different rooms inside a building. "Over here on your left, is the UAV station this is were we control the Global Hawk mainly and if we are doing drills and the team needs to use a micro UAV then they control it from here. And these three lovely gentlemen are you UAV and Night Hawk pilots. Senior Airman Eli Lloyd he is the one who mainly controls the Global Hawk. Then we have Senior Master Chief Benjamin Warren he is the Bravo team pilot, and finally we have Command Chief Master Sergeant-"

"Derek Shepherd!" Mark cutoff as the two men entered a big bear hug.

"You two know each other?" Lexie asked a little confused.

"Of course we do, we were in the same unit during my first tour in Afghanistan before I got a flight spot in the Air Force." Derek smiled, "Alpha team pilot."

"Nice, we definitely need to caught up sometime, let me know when you are free."

"Well do, now if you will excuse us we need to do maintenance checks on the Night Hawks."

Derek, Eli and Ben left the room and soon Callie, Mark, Sloan and Aria were following Lexie to the other side of the room. "This over here is where I work, Intelligence and Communications. I will be in your ear at all times telling you the strengths and weakness of your enemy, as well as pathways you can take as long as we can tap into the security lines. Now I can't do this alone so I have a partner Specialist Virginia Dixon." Lexie pointed to a woman who was too busy researching something to acknowledge their presents.

"And finally the two people over there, that are busy playing Frankenstein with the computer parts are the technical staff. Technical Sergeant Sydney Heron and Technical Sergeant Henry Burton, any new piece of tech that we might get they either built it or inspected it. They also hack into the computer severs, and security systems to helps us get the upper hand in the situation."

Both Sydney and Henry glanced up for a brief moment to say hi before going back to work on their computer. "And that ladies and gentleman is Team Rainbow. I have heard nothing but good things about you and I can't wait to see what you guys can do in person." Lexie said as they made their way back upstairs to the fourth floor. "Do you guys have any questions for me before you go see Marshal Webber?"

"Just one," Mark chimed in "Rainbow?"

Lexie let out a small chuckle, "The most frequently asked question. If you haven't notice everyone downstairs has a different background. Air Force, Marines, Army, Navy, FBI, CIA, NSA you name it they are somewhere on this base. And when the time is called we all come together like-"

"The colors in the Rainbow," Callie cut in.

Lexie just smiled and nodded her head as they made it to the fourth floor. "Well Marshal Webber's door is open which means he is free to talk to you guys. His door is the last on the right, while you two talk to him, I'll show you guys your new house." Lexie, Aria and Sloan made their way back downstairs while Callie and Mark walked into Marshal Webber's office.

"Ah, Callie Torres and Mark Sloan! Lexie gave you guys the tour?"

Both Callie and Mark both shook their heads yes.

"Well great have sit so we can get started on this paper work. Sooner we get this done, the sooner you will be on the Rainbow team."

* * *

><p>4 hours later after they left Spain, Finn Dandridge and several other people hand chosen by him were in Zurich Switzerland. They had just walked into a four story building that looked half modern and half old, like from the early 1900s.<p>

This building wasn't a church or a town hall; it was the home for The Swiss National Bank. The Swiss National Bank had been around since the 1900s and is the central bank of Switzerland. This bank controlled all of the Switzerland's money supply.

Finn didn't just chose this bank because he wanted something that was close to Spain, and easy to rob, so he could get the high that always came when he robbed banks. He chose this bank because it was the home of Switzerland's official gold reserve. In the basement of this building was a vault that had 1,145 tons of gold bars that are valued at 39.5 billion dollars.

In Finn's mind he thought he could kill two birds with one stone. Commit a hostage situation for Burke and then stage his capture while actually robbing the Swiss. 20 million dollars from Burke and his mystery employer followed by the billions he was about to steal. To Finn this was about to become his luckiest day, the day when was going to become a billionaire.

Sealing off the exits on all four floors, Finn and is gang took out M42 submachine guns from their bags and fired them into the air getting everyone's attention. Once the hostages on each floor were rounded up he started calling out orders as he moved on to stage two of his plan.

Finn went downstairs to check on one of the men on his team, Jake McClory, the world's best safecracker. It seemed like he was down there for a few seconds before he yelled, "I'm in."

An instant smile came to their faces when they entered the huge vault filled to the ceiling with gold bars. "See, what did I tell you Jake. Easiest job in the world." Finn patted Jake on the back and the two the men started to work on opening up the crates that housed the gold bars.

Members of Finn's gang closely monitored all four floors, but what they didn't realize was just how hard their job just became. With the Swiss National Bank being the central bank of Switzerland, it is at this bank where the National Bank Council meets twice a year. On this April afternoon, it just happened to be the time that the council decided to meet.

The Bank Council only consisted of 11 members. Most of them employees of the bank expect for two people, Michelle Calm and Eve Ruffy the President and Vice President of Switzerland.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah had only been a bank teller at the Swiss National Bank for two weeks, at first it she felt honored. Numerous amounts of background checks, several interviews and even a polygraph test later Sarah got the job. She had been a bank teller at several other banks before she got this job. Before this job she always had that fear in the back of her mind, being apart of a bank robbery, but after she got employed at the Swiss National Bank that fear went away. To her and many others, they felt like there would be no one dumb enough to try and rob the Swiss National Bank. Today Finn Dandridge proved them all wrong.

Weeks of training and tests couldn't make you prepared for this experience. It was easy to say and doing things when it was drill because if they shot you nothing happened. This wasn't a drill; the numerous amounts of checklist of what to say and do went right out the window when Sarah saw the submachine guns.

She froze, she didn't know what to say and do. The only thing she could manage to do throughout the chaos was duck under her teller station and curl up into the fetal position.

Sarah was just staring at the floor in front of her rocking back and forth. It was time for her to rethink her career path; this was not worth her life there had to be something else that she was good at. In the mitts of her thinking, movement from the far corner of the room got her attention. It was her supervisor Gabriel; he was waving at her and constantly pointing at her desk. Giving him a perplexed look, it finally dawned on her what he was trying to get her to do. There were 10 teller stations downstairs, and under the fifth station on the left side of the desk was a button for their silent alarm.

Sarah looked straight ahead to see a red button; she quickly leaned forward and pushed the button. It was glowing now inducting that it worked, now all there was left to do was to wait for the police to arrive, assuming that it wouldn't be too late.

20 miles down the road, was the main office for the Swiss Police. It was normal day like every other day until David; the head of the IT department came bursting into Joseph's office. Joseph was the head of the Swiss Police and was in the middle of filling out paper work on a huge drug ring that they just busted a few days ago.

"Lieutenant Mueller we have situation! An urgent situation," David said breathless as he stepped into the office.

"It better well have, because my door is now broken and you will be paying for it." The Lieutenant never took his eyes off the paperwork in front of him.

"The silent alarm just went off at the Swiss National Bank sir."

"Bank robbery... You come storming into my office for a God Damn bank robbery. You know what do for that, it's called stop wasting my time and call several units to take care of it."

Joseph let out a sigh and started writing. "You don't understand sir. It the Swiss National Bank, today is April 26th. The day that the Bank Council meets, meaning that the President and Vice President are in the building."

Joseph's head shot up with a shocked look on his face. "I want all available units down there now, tap into the security feed and get me a picture of who is brave enough to rob the bank on this day." Joseph got up from his desk and ran down the hall and out of the building to his car, and made his way over to the bank.

It was only minutes later that every available unit was outside the Swiss National Bank, with every street corner within 10 miles radius was blocked off.

"Finn, we've got company." One of the masked men said over the radio while he was looking out the window at the police cars.

Within seconds Finn was upstairs with some of the others on the first floor. He spent a few minutes studying the police outside. "Did any of the phone's ring yet?" He glanced over his shoulder for a second before returning his gaze back outside.

"Not yet," A voice said from behind him.

It was as if the Swiss Police were listening in to their conversation, because seconds after that statement was made one of the phones on the far left of the corner started ringing.

Finn calmly walked over to the phone, the hostages cringed and flinched as he walked by slowly. With a smile on his face he picked up the phone off the receiver, "Joseph Mueller."

"Finn Dandridge, and to what do I owe for this unpleasant surprise?"

"Obviously I have been forced into hiding by my own government, which wasn't that big problem I had a lot of money for me to retire on. But now it would seem that my funds are running low, I was in the neighborhood thought I would stop by and take a few billion dollars for myself. Hope you don't mind."

"Look Finn, I don't want to make this situation worst. So why don't you just tell me what you want and I will try my best to the get for you."

Finn's grin grew even wider at Joseph's comment, "That's very nice of you, Joseph. I guess my friends and I would like 2 semi-trucks in the back by the loading bay." Finn lifted up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "By my watch it's 4:02 PM, you have exactly 1 hour to get them. I expect them to be backed up perfectly to the door, with no police officers around by 5:02 PM. Not 5:03 or 5:23, it has to be 5:02 on the dot, or I_ will_ start killing people. You know me Joseph; I stick to my words, so I suggest you don't play with me."

Joseph didn't get the chance to say anything before the line went died.

"If the phone rings again, don't answer it. I want keep those bitches on ice." Finn said as he walked back downstairs to the vault.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Callie and Mark to complete their paperwork. Once they were done they were allowed to go exploring for themselves around the base. They didn't even make out the front doors of the main headquarters, screaming and yelling coming the Central Command got their attention.<p>

"Kepner! What the Fuck! You're the God Damn sniper, start killing people!" Yang yelled as her player was running around the screen trying to avoid getting stomped on.

"I'm trying! I'm shooting the big guy but he just won't die." Kepner yelled back.

"Jesus Kepner, let the people with the big guns worry about the big guys and you just focus and the smaller guys." Karev jumped in.

"Fine!"

"I've been shot! Kepner did you just shoot me?" Jackson asked.

"Sorry."

"Un-fucking-believable, how is it that you can get a head shot in real life with winds gusting at 30 miles an hour, with your target running away from you at a distance of 360 yards. But you can't shoot a fucking alien in a video game were none of that physics applies?" Jackson asked as he managed to dodge out of the way of one of the enemies.

"Shit, I'm down." Christina sighed and threw up her hands in disbelief.

"I see you Yang I'm coming over to revive you right now." Alex didn't make it to her in time, the screen went red and sad and depressing music of death come on.

Christina just shook her head looking right at Kepner, "I have no words for that piss poor excuse you call sniping."

Christina got up from her sit handed her controller to the next person in line, which was Addison. "You might want to get a pen and paper Kepner, because I'm about to school you on how it's done."

Kepner just rolled her eyes and gave sigh as they reloaded the game back to the previous checkpoint.

They made it farther then they did before, working together to kill the large alien that was in front of them. Somehow they managed to kill it, and the game went into a cut scene. "Thank God we didn't chose to play it on insane mode, because with Kepner's lack of skills we would probably still be on chapter one act one." Addison smirked looking over in April's direction, to catch April glaring at her.

All talking stopped when the alien that they thought they killed jumped over the wall they were hiding behind. One shot rang out, and the alien was shot in the head it died instantly. Everyone in the room looked over to Kepner. "You're Welcome, bitches."

The four of them went back to focusing on the screen, they didn't make very far because a few moments later the screen when black. "What the hell!" Everyone in the room said in unison. They turned their attention to the back of the room with every intention of ripping Henry a new one. He had a tendency to 'accidently' pull the plug when they were in the middle of playing a video game or watching some sporting event on the big screen. But their faces relaxed when they saw that it was Marshal Webber that pulled the plug and not Henry.

"Play time is over, we might have a real situation on our hands. Henry put on Sky News."

Henry shook his head as he re-plugged the screen back in, and changed the channel to Sky News.

"_This is Erica Sykes reporting live from Zurich Switzerland, where it would seem that known criminal and bank robber Finn Dandridge has taken the Swiss National Bank hostage. There has been no information on if demands have been made, but if anything new comes up we will be the first to report." _

All the members of Rainbow were in Central Command intently watching the scene in front of them unfold.

* * *

><p>In the back of the bank by the loading bay Finn and Jake where waiting for their semi-trucks. Finn looked down at his watch, "Looks like Joseph wants to play games, because it's 5:03 and I don't see any semi-trucks. Do you?"<p>

"I do not." Jake said with a sigh.

"Come Jake; let's go show Joseph what happens when he doesn't listen." Finn smiled and walked back to the main room.

As soon as Jake and Finn walked by the hostages, they went back to huddling into a tight group and were flinching every time he walked by them. From the back of the room where Jake and Finn just came from, Finn walked to through the lobby to the main staircase picking 5 people at random, and ordering them to walk over to where Jake and another man who was wearing a mask were standing.

Finn made his way to the second floor. Which had nothing but four conference rooms on it, two on each side. All rooms were empty expect for the last room on the right side. Finn made his way inside, once inside he found 11 people huddled together in the far the corner of the room.

He took the time to choose five people from the group at random; he had his original five picked till whimpering in the right side of the huddle got his attention. A smile crept on his face when he saw two brunettes' hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

Without turning around, he grabbed a man that that was standing behind him and threw him back into the huddle and grabbed the brunette that was closest to him.

"Finn wait, you can't take her. It would be a really bad idea if you did." One of the masked men said taking a step forward to stop him.

"Why can't I take her?"

"Do you have any idea who that is? That is Eve-"

"Ruffy, Vice President of Switzerland. I know who she is and I know that the lady sitting next to her is the President. Which is why I'm taking her, she will be the perfect example to see what happens when I don't get what I want." Finn smirked over to the masked man, "MOVE!" he yelled, and with that the six of them went downstairs and joined Jake and the others on the left side of the staircase.

Jake handed the five new people to group large baggy sweatshirts, and ordered for them to put them on. Which they all did without hesitation, once the sweatshirts were on Jake and Finn kicked the ten hostages out of the building.

Outside, Joseph was giving orders, preparing his men to storm the building. "Sir-" an officer said with a little hesitation in his voice.

Joseph looked from his blueprint to see 10 people leaving the building, "What is Finn up too?" Joseph said under his voice, as he saw the 10 people stand in front of the main doors to the bank.

"It could be a diversion sir, he might be planning to escape." One of the officers said from right behind Joseph.

"That could be possible, Jean get five men and get those hostages away from the door. I don't want anyone caught in the cross fire."

Jean shook his head and he and five other officers walked up the hostages. Jean was in the middle of instructing them on how to get to safety when they started freaking out not wanting to move from their spot. Jean ignored their request and called for four more officers to help with situation.

Each officer had a kicking and screaming hostage in their arms as they made their way back to safety. It wasn't until the officers made it to the middle of the street with their hostages when they realized why they wanted to stay put.

The sweatshirts were filled with explosives that were connected to a sensor that would cause the sweatshirts to explode when they were 100 feet from the building.

Everyone around the scene was quiet and in shocked about what they just witnessed. "I want all teams to stand down and return to base, if you see the enemy I do not engage, I repeat DO NOT engage." Joseph's eyes never left the spot at where the former Vice President was standing before she exploded. "David get Marshal Richard Webber on the phone, we will need the assistant of his team as soon as possible."

Back at in England, everyone on the Rainbow team watched with wide eyes and mouths open as they witnessed several hostages and Swiss police officers die. The room was quiet for only a few minutes till the phone went off, which was answered by Lexie. "Um, Marshal Webber the Swiss police are on the line."

Richard shook his head and Lexie put the phone on speaker. "Lieutenant Muller, it seems like you have a pretty bad situation on your hands. Why didn't you call sooner?"

"To be honest Richard I thought my men could handle it, I thought Finn was bluffing when he made his threats."

Richard shook his head and looked down for a brief moment, "Any government or military official will tell you that Finn Dandridge will back up every word that comes out of his mouth."

"I see that now Richard."

"Give my team two hours and they will be there to clean up this situation."

"That won't be necessary Richard."

"Joseph?" Richard had a puzzled look on his face, as did the rest of his team.

"I don't want your team coming in here and giving other countries the impression that we are weak and can't handle simple situations."

"Maybe if we were there to begin with, 20 people wouldn't be dead right now!"

"Karev!" Arizona scolded.

"Just sayin'" Karev sunk down in his chair and looked back up at the T.V. screen. He knew that Arizona would punish him for his little outburst.

"The reason why I called Richard, is I want you and Team Rainbow to walk my men through everything so they can take them down." Joseph said ignoring Karev's comment, no matter how right he was.

"I can't do that Joseph, and you know that. My team is trained differently than yours, and trying to explain their simple maneuvers to your team isn't possible."

The room became quiet as both sides reached a stalemate. A look around the room you could see everyone's gears turning, but Callie was the first to get a light bulb.

"UNIFORMS!" Callie blurted out, causing some people to jump a little. "We could wear the Swiss-"

"Save it Torres," Bailey said with glare in her direction.

Callie closed her mouth and leaned back wall with a look of defeat. "No Bailey, Calliope might have something, continue." Arizona said with a slight smile.

Callie stood up straight, "We could wear the Swiss Uniform give the illusion that the Swiss Police are storming the building. No one has to know but us." Callie gave her attention to mainly Richard and Arizona trying her best to ignore the death stare that she was receiving from Bailey.

"Good call Torres, I like that plan. What about you Mueller?"

"I like it as well, when your team lands they will be given Swiss Police uniforms."

"Alright, this is a pretty big mission so I want both Alpha and Bravo Team on this one. Expect for Torres and Sloan, I'm sorry guys but you are too new."

"And you don't want us slowing you guys down. We understand." Mark said with a smile.

"Exactly, but you guys are more then welcome to stay here with me help out with any other problems if they should arise."

"Not a problem sir." Callie jumped in.

"Okay then it's settled, Alpha and Bravo move out, I know for a fact Joseph won't give us access to the security camera's so Sydney, Henry you know the drill." Was the last thing that was said among the team as they went their separate ways.

Two hours later, Alpha and Bravo team found themselves in Switzerland. Arizona, Teddy and Bailey were the first ones in their uniforms. Together the three of them were escorted to main set up base in front of the bank where they were given schematics of the bank, both inside and outside.

"So they don't know how many people are in the building. They could have killed all the hostages for all we know." Teddy continued, " How do you want to handle this _Bailey_." Teddy made sure to put as much venom in her voice as possible. Teddy knew that Bailey was against Sloan and Torres being apart of Team Rainbow, she just didn't think that Bailey would actually comprise a mission because she hated them. After all if it weren't for Torres they would probably be in London scratching their ass while they watched more innocent people die.

Bailey's head shot up when she heard Teddy talking to her. Not only could hear the resentment against her, she could see it in the young general's face. "Do you have a problem with me General Altman because -"

"HEY!" Arizona cut in, "20 people are already died, and I want to keep that way. Teddy let it go we are here now and that is all that matters. Bailey next time let the person finish their statement before tearing them down."

"Yeah –"

"NOW," Arizona cut in again, her voice a little louder and her eyes looking over to Bailey who was about to talk again, but stopped when she saw the glare on Arizona's face. A glare from General Robbins was your one and only warning to stop what you were doing and obey her orders. She maybe young and petite, but in a heartbeat her teeth and claws would come out and you would be picking yourself up off the ground from the most physical, mental and verbal beating of your life. Bailey may be tough, but when it came Arizona she was definitely one you didn't want to upset.

"Since we can't use the security camera's and I haven't heard any news about Sydney and Henry's progress about hacking into them. We will use the next best thing, our snipers, I want both Alpha and Bravo team snipers here now."

Bailey took a step back, allowing Arizona time to cool down, there have been several occasions were Bailey had been on the receiving end of Arizona's tongue lashing. That was a place she never wanted to be in again, Bailey may have a higher rank over Arizona, but when they were on a mission Arizona was boss and what she says goes.

Bailey made the call to the awaiting Rainbow team that were 5 miles away from bank, she made sure to tell them that General Robbins was starting to get irritated. Once Bailey made that last comment, it felt like only seconds before she returned to Arizona and Teddy's side with Addison, Lucy, April and Olivia.

Arizona looked up briefly to see the four new additions to her team; they were silent and had that small look of fear in their eyes like when they were plebes at the military academy. Arizona's temper was famous around the Rainbow base; Bailey, Teddy and Karev were currently the only three that have ever been on the receiving end of Arizona's temper, as for everyone else they were there to witness it first hand. Let's just say they would do anything not be on the receiving end of Arizona's temper.

The girls were quiet and were intently listening to everything that was being said between Teddy and Arizona. They didn't really know what was going on at the moment, but if they were caught not listening that would for sure piss off an already irritated Arizona, and with them being in Switzerland and Marshal Webber being in London, they were away from any protection if she went off.

"Alright, we don't know how many people are in the building right now." Arizona started, causing the four women to lean in closer. "So we are going to use Henry's thermo camera to give us a ruff estimate." Arizona looked around to each of them to make sure they were with her so far.

"Here is how we are going to do it, I want Addison and Lucy to go into the this building right here." Arizona pointed directly in front of her at a large 5-story building. "Montgomery I want you on the fifth floor, you are to look out over the roof and forth floor. Fields you take the third floor, you are to look out over the third, second and first floor." The women shook their heads and made their way into the building. "Hey!" Arizona yelled, to two stopped immediately and turned to Arizona. "Are you two stupid? Bring at least two Swiss police officers to watch your back."

"Sorry Ma'am," the two said in unison before disappearing into the building with their escorts.

"Both building on the right and left side of the bank are only 3-stories, Kepner and Harper you guys are looking from floors 4 to 1. I know trying to see on floor 4 is going to be hard, but just enlighten me." Arizona gave out a sigh. "Kepner you take the left side and Harper you take the right." Just like Addison and Lucy, the two women left for their posts with their escorts.

"Henry…Sydney, did you get anywhere yet?" Arizona asked. The line was silent for a few moments.

"Not yet, but we are getting close. It should be another 15 minutes, before we can see everything the camera sees. It will be another 15 after that if you want to control them." Henry's voice filled the heads of the every member of the Rainbow team.

One by one each of the snipers that Arizona put into place started counting the heat signatures on each floor. Henry's program would eliminate any over laps that the girls had.

Teddy took a closer look at the screen while Arizona went over the schematics again. "By the looks of this, there are 15 people on the 1st floor, 15 people on the 2nd floor and 8 people on the third floor."

Arizona looked away from her schematics and focused on the screen with Teddy, "What about the forth floor and roof?"

"Empty."

"Alright, well that is our point of entry. I want Bravo team in the Alpha team chopper and Derek will drop us off on the roof."

"Sounds like a plan boss." Teddy handed the small T.V. monitor to Bailey who would stay put outside, while Teddy and Arizona made it back to the Rainbow helicopter.

By the time Arizona and Teddy made it back to the location where the helicopters were parked Alpha and Bravo team were in one helicopter waiting for the two general's. It only took 5 minutes before Derek had the helicopter hovering over the bank and both teams were repelling onto the roof.

Bravo team were the first ones off the helicopter, while the Alpha team were repelling down Bravo made sure the roof was really secure. Using the Thermo cameras were not a reliable source on seeing how many people you are dealing with.

With Bravo guarding the outside perimeter, Alpha team was able to go up to either side of the door. Arizona was crouched down on the left side with Owen right above her and Alex crouched down on the right side with Meredith right above him.

Arizona reached in back part of her vest, and pulled out a snake cam. After a few moments she looked up at Alex and shook her head, letting him know that the coast was clear. Once the snake cam was put away, Alex opened the door and the doorway was soon filled with Owen and Meredith's bodies followed by Arizona and Alex after them.

Arizona and Owen swept the left side of the room while Alex and Meredith swept the right side. Once the four met in the middle, Arizona signaled for Bravo team to enter.

There was a doorway on the far end of the room; on other end of that door it had stairs leading downwards. Arizona and Teddy were the first ones out of the doorway each of them hugging either side of the wall as they went, with the others close behind.

Once they made it down the stairs, they were on the third floor, which was mainly cubicles, making it hard for them to see. Arizona looked around and saw movement on her right side, but was unsure if it was good or bad. "Alright guys here comes the bad part." Arizona whispered as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Actually Arizona, it's not as bad as you think." Henry's voice came over the radio, "We hacked into the security feed and we can see that you are the third floor."

Both members on the Alpha and Bravo team felt a little relief when Henry gave them the good news about successfully hacking into the cameras. "Looks like they are not very original, they are dressed in black with ski masks… So 1980s." Henry tried his best to enlighten the mood a little bit.

"True, but looks can be deceiving, so let's be careful. How many ski masks do you see on this floor?" Arizona asked.

"Two, and by the body language of the people on the floor, it's just the two in the ski masks. They are on the far corner of the room, you guys will need to split up." Lexie said.

"Bravo," Arizona whispered as she pointed straight ahead. Teddy and Bravo team quietly and quickly made their way through cubicles. Each member hiding in separate cubicles, waiting for further instructions. The Alpha team soon followed those actions on along the back wall.

"Bravo, be advised that one of the masked men is making his way over to your row. Nobody engage him till he reaches India Sierra."

The members of Bravo listened to Lexie, and watched in the shadows as the masked man passed them one by one. Making his way all the way to the end of the row he stood their for a few moments looking around. With his back towards Izzie, she found it a good time to strike. She tried her best to get a sleeper hold on him but he wouldn't say still. After a few moments of struggling, Izzie got out her secondary weapon and shot him in the back. Her hand over his mouth, as his movements because less and less and he bled out in her arms. She laid his body down on the ground, and went back to her cubicle to wait for the next one.

It only took 5 minutes before other masked man noticed that his partner was missing. Very slowly he made is way down the same row his partner did, but he stopped half way when he saw the man's lifeless body laying on the ground. The man's eyes got wide and he was about to radio downstairs when a silenced gunshot rang out and the man fell backwards into Izzie's awaiting arms.

"Bravo team, you go downstairs and clear floor two, while we stay up here and clean up." Arizona ordered.

The Swiss Police and Team Rainbow weren't the only ones with access to the security cameras in the bank. 20 miles away sitting in a 2009 Black BMW 7 series with tinted windows was Burke, Sadie, Charles and Reed. The four of them watched intently at the scene that just unfolded on the on the third floor.

"Wow, I'm not going to lie I seriously under estimated the skills of the Swiss police." Charles said as he watched the Bravo team move to the second floor and the Alpha team move to the hostages on the third floor.

Sadie leaned back in her seat, Charles was right this team was good, but she knew for a fact that those people in that building were not the Swiss the police. They were too skilled and precise, something she had never seen before.

While Alpha was still on the third taking care of the hostages, Bravo moved downstairs to the second floor. "All the rooms are empty except of the last room on the right." Lexie continued, "It seems to be the same thing on the third floor, but this time there are four masked men. Judging by body language, no one is hidden among the hostages."

Teddy was right by the door with Yang by her side, she used her own snake cam to see what was right behind the door. She could see everyone was at the far end of the room, letting out a sigh Teddy tried her best of formulate a plan to split up the four masked men. "Avery, Stevens go into the next room and create some noise. If we can get at least one of them to come out, we can slowly pick them off."

Jackson and Izzie made their way into the next room, while Teddy and Cristina went around the corner and waited till the coast was clear. "Okay, Yang and I are in place. Avery, make some noise."

There was thud in the other room, loud enough to be heard next door, but soft enough not to alert anyone below them. After the noise they could hear muffled voices and two men came out of the room to investigate were the noise came from. One of them went into the room were Jackson and Izzie were while the other one went to the room right across the hall.

The masked man that went into the room right across the hall came out a few moments later. He peaked in to check on his partner, and froze at the scene before him. He was about to yell, but before he could open his mouth Teddy shot him without really thinking. She winched as the man's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, a sound that would most likely the alert the remaining two men of their presents.

"You still want to know why Arizona is better than you?" Cristina smirked.

"Shut it Yang."

There were sounds of the heavy footsteps coming to the door, which Teddy used to hide her own as she walked up to the door. It was only a split second, but as she passed the door she shot the one masked man that was still in the room before applying the sleeper hold on the one that came out of the room the check the noise.

Once they got all four masked man tied up in the corner, they went to help the hostages in the other corner. When everything was situated, they were returned to the hallway to meet up with Alpha team.

"Okay guys here comes the hard part. There is only one staircase and it's the main one, and way to wide and way to open for you guys to sneak downstairs unnoticed." Lexie continued, "and not to mention, there are five of them and they are spread out."

Arizona and Teddy were at the front of the group, Teddy who was following Arizona's every move stopped when she did. Arizona held up her hand and formed a fist, silently telling both teams to stay where they were till further notice.

With her primary weapon held out in front of her, she slowly made her way downstairs, making sure she stayed in the shadows and that she was hugging up against the wall without ever touching it. After a few long and painful minutes of making her way downstairs unnoticed, she was now hiding in the corner after the first flight of the stairs. "Alright, I have a visual of the downstairs lobby." Arizona was chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to come up with plan.

"Everyone is equally spread out, there is no way we can storm the lobby and take them out with out alerting the people in the vault." Arizona sighed lightly.

"Actually, the space between all the floors is a great distance apart. They are made with brick, wood and other solid structural material. And between each layer of wood and brick is an acoustic foam making each floor sound proof so the people in the vault won't hear a thing." Lexie chimed in.

Arizona shook her head and smiled to herself, leave to Lexie to make a simple phase like 'the floors are soundproof' and turn it into something complex. She was deep in thought as she tried to come up with a way to take out all five men.

Every plan she had, she shot down immediately. It wasn't until a glare from the window on the other side of the room got her attention. '_Bingo_' she said to herself. Looking all around the room she could see windows and the builds that she had placed her sniper teams. "To take out the first floor, this is going to be a job for my snipers. All four of you."

"What do you need us to do boss?" Addison asked.

"There are five guys down there, and if we want to take them out with no problem we need to do a synchronized shooting. I can see all five, so I will take the last one that doesn't have a mark."

"I have a perfect shot of the one on the far left side of the front door." Addison commented.

"I have the one on the far side of the right side of the front door." Lucy added.

April took the man that was on the left side of the front door, and Olivia took the one on the right side of the front door. This left Arizona with the hardest target, the man in the back by the one that Addison had marked, he was standing by the staircase that went downstairs to the vault. If the shot went the wrong way he could fall backwards down the stairs alerting anyone that was in the vault.

It took a few minutes for each of the women to set up, making sure that their one shot would get the job done with no problems. Once everyone confirmed that they were ready, Addison led them in the countdown.

"3…" Arizona raised her gun slightly and lowered her head so it was level with her scope. "2…" The scope was up to her right eye, so she closed her left one to make sure everything lined up before she opened it again. "1…" She sucked in air and held her breath making sure her body was perfectly still. "Shoot…" Her finger squeezed the trigger at the same time everyone else's did, and all five masked men fell to the ground.

In the blink of an eye the remaining members of Alpha and Bravo were downstairs rounding up the hostages as quietly as possible. Alpha mainly took care of the hostages, while Bravo took the bodies of the masked men and hid them in the far corner away from the hostages.

"Wow, Finn is in a lot trouble right now this team is really good." Charles said in shock as he and the other watch the Rainbow team take out all 5 people in the main lobby.

"Yeah, I think its time I give him a heads up." Preston got his cell, and dialed Finn's number. Because the phone was connected to the car's Bluetooth it went into speaker playing through the cars speakers.

As the phone continued to ring, Sadie noticed something strange. In the background there was a light humming noise that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone in the car expect for her. A few moments later Finn answered his phone, "hey, are you outside?"

Sadie's eyes got wide when she heard a quick popping noise and the echoing of Finn and Preston's voice. She lunged for the center console and disconnected the phone, "Sadie! What the He-"

"Shut up and drive."

"Not until you tell me why you hung up the phone?" Preston reached over to the center console and was about to call Finn back, but was stopped again by Sadie.

"Someone is tracing the call, if you don't want to get caught I suggest that you don't call him back and get the fuck out of here. If it's the US government they can find you in less then a minute now. Trust me I know first hand about their tracking devices."

Preston didn't say another word and just did what he was told. 10 minutes later they were at a small airport and on a plane back to Spain.

"Sir, someone just tried to call the bank." Henry said as he removed his headset.

Richard turned around to face Henry, "They say anything?"

"There was a little talking, give me a minute and I will play it back for you." Henry did some typing before voices filled the speakers.

"_Hey, are you outside?"_

"_No, it would seem-" _There was click and the line when died. "Hmmm, do you have location?"

"Not really, the call was too short. The most I could tell you is that the call came from somewhere in Europe."

Richard took a moment for that statement to fully sink in. When Rainbow stormed a building, all news station lost their broadcast feed, and it wouldn't come back until the situation was handled and the Rainbow team was back in London. The only conclusion that Richard could come up with was there was a leak somewhere in the Swiss police, this wasn't a first for Rainbow it just made their job a little harder.

"I recognize the first voice as Finn, the second voice sounds familiar I just can't place where I heard it." Virginia said breaking Richard from his thoughts. "I know you are thinking Marshal, that there is a dirty cop in the Swiss police. Unfortunately sir you are wrong." Specialist Virginia Dixon the only people on the whole base who had the guts to tell Marshal Webber that he was wrong point blank to his face.

"The first part of the conversation would lead you to believe that, but when you hear the response that is when you know it is not the Swiss Police. The president and vice president are in that building so every Swiss Police officer is there right now. He isn't masking his voice, and in the background there is no noise meaning that whoever it is, is far away from bank."

"Robbins…Altman… did you hear that?"

"Yes sir, we will keep a close eye out for anything." Arizona said as she walked over to a corner making sure it was clear.

The first floor was cleaned up when Yang heard movement coming from downstairs. "Guys someone is coming up the stairs." There was no conversation as each member of the Rainbow hid themselves in the shadows. The lobby was quiet was Jake appeared with two crates of gold bars.

"It's ok guys I don't need…" Jake looked up for the first time only to realize that lobby was empty. "Hey Finn." He started to yell, as he ran back to stairs. He didn't even set foot on the first step, when Yang jumped him from behind. Locking her arms around his neck she meant to apply the sleeper hold on him, but she put too much pressure on his neck snapping it and killing him.

The crack was loud enough to be heard all through out the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him."

"Don't worry about Yang. Just put him with others right now. Lexie, how many people are left?"

"Just one, and its Finn. He coming up the stairs now." Everyone stayed where they were as they waited for Finn to come upstairs.

Just like Jake, Finn was so caught up in bring the crates he didn't even notice the empty lobby until all of his crates were upstairs. Looking up for the first time in twenty minutes Finn finally noticed that he was alone. Unlike the others Finn kept his cool and took out his handgun as he slowly made his way around the lobby.

Finn was standing in the middle of the lobby, when a whimper from behind him got his attention. Avery and Karev were in charge of keeping the hostages quiet, which they failed at. Karev and Avery were so involved in trying to calm the hostages down they didn't even notice that Finn was making his way over to them.

Half way to the back corner, Finn saw the shadow of Karev. Finn smiled and lifted his gun and was about to shoot, when a silent gunshot rang out and Finn's body fell to the ground.

"Last bogey taken out, the bank is secure." Arizona said as she stood up straight for the first time in four hours. With her gun still pointed at Finn she walked up to him and kicked his gun out of the way before checking his pulse. "Finn's dead."

"Good work Rainbow, I think the Swiss police can handle it from here. See you back at the base." Richard said.

* * *

><p>Back in Spain, Sadie, Charles and Reed had to put with an angry Burke. Well mainly Sadie had to put up with an angry Burke. He was furious as the T.V played in the background talking about what happened earlier today in Switzerland.<p>

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you out and turn you into the police?" Burke was pacing back and forth with is hands on his hips.

"Because I just saved all of us from being arrested."

"How so, because they were tracking my phone call. FYI Sadie I could have been someone who had a love one in the bank."

"We're not in the United States Preston!" Sadie yelled back, "In most countries the government controls the media, and I know for a fact that when they are storming a building the news station suddenly lose their satellite feed so people are left clueless till everything is over. So they would know that you have something to do with robbery. Not to mention the fact that people in there wearing the Swiss police uniform weren't the Swiss police. I'm sorry but with my experience with the Swiss police they don't move like that, that team was too good."

The room was silent as Preston and Sadie studied each other. "So who is this mystery task force?" Burke was the first one to break the silence.

Sadie just shrugged, "I don't know. They got there pretty fast so the have to belong to NATO or something along those lines, and their base has to be pretty close as well."

Burke gave out a loud sigh as he looked off into the distance, "Ok, we will still carry on with our plan, but I want you Sadie to find out everything you can about this mystery task force. And I mean everything, whose in charge; I want to know how many people are in this group. I even want to know about their families. Just in case we come across them again because if we do, we are going to have to take the out once we finish this phase."


	4. Chapter 4

For as long as Callie could remember, she considered herself a very active and physical person. She would do weight training 5 days a week, go for 10 mile runs 2 days a week, and would spur with anyone at her dojo 3 times a week. Now that she was an official member of Rainbow, doing practice drills and their version of PT she was starting to think that she wasn't as physically fit like the others.

It seemed like her body never got any proper rest to heal itself, and she was really feeling it. Her back was on fire, her legs could barely function and if you asked her to raise her hands over her head she would probably laugh in your face before telling you no.

It had been 3 weeks since the Finn took over the Swiss bank, and since then she and her fellow Rainbow members have been doing nothing but drills and mock situations and her body was doing nothing but killing her. She wasn't used to being in the crouched position for 4 to 6 hours a day and because of that she was somewhat slow on how she handled situations, well at least in her mind.

Her current mission would be what some consider easy, get the sever room on the other side of the training ground, download the government's top secret document and make it to her extraction point. Three weeks ago Callie would consider this cakewalk, but she would be wrong.

Over the past three weeks she learned a lot about her Bravo team. Like Yang loved to go into the buildings to find the Alpha team snipers and take them out and then start shooting the members on Alpha, something they get pretty pissed about. Stevens was good at hand-to-hand combat, and the moment she got a weapon whether it be a stick, a belt and as of last week a towel, she was unstoppable. For a long time Callie considered Addison one of the best snipers she has ever seen, mainly because she saved Callie's life several times in Iraq, but Kepner was starting to give her a run for her money. As for Avery, that boy had supersonic hearing he could hear the Alpha team coming from miles a way. As for Olivia she was a really good look out and if you weren't paying attention and Alpha was about sneak up on you, she always had your back. As for General Altman she was just amazing at everything, and in every mission that Callie has been in, Teddy and Arizona always got into fistfight.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Callie found herself in the server room. Bravo appointed her this task because she the quickest out of all them. Callie stood up straight and gave a moan of pleasure, standing up for the first time in 4 hours has never felt so good. She put her jump drive into the computer and started the download process. Now she had nothing to do but wait, while she waited she couldn't help but crack her back. This caused her to let out another moan, she was sure she would be faster at this if Bailey didn't have the need to make her and Sloan wear a water vest, that weighted just as much as they did.

Callie found this to be a little ridiculous she had been wearing this vest for the past three weeks worth of missions. She knew that Mark and her were going to go through some hazing, which they did. Derek made them clean the Blackhawks and Global Hawk, Teddy and Arizona made them clean their office several times, and usually every member takes care of their own guns and workout gear after an excuse but they made Callie and Mark do that for a week in a half.

All the hazing has pretty much died down now expect for Bailey and the damn water vests. She understood why Arizona and Addison had to wear the vests; apparently they were talking when they were supposed to be dead. Their punishment was to wear the vest till their next real assignment, but it was absolutely unnecessary for Callie and Mark to have to wear them.

Movement from the doorway snapped Callie from her thoughts; right as she looked up she could see Owen and Meredith come through the door. They didn't get the chance to look around when Callie shot them and they fell to the ground, pretending to be died. This was the first time in hours since Callie has seen anyone on the Alpha team, she knew from previous missions that Alpha usually stay grouped together which meant the others shouldn't be too from behind.

Looking down at the computer screen it was 86%...87%. Go figure, now when Callie was in a hurry would be the time the computer decided to go slower. "Come on, Come on." Callie said under her breath while bouncing a little bit thinking that maybe that might help.

Callie's eyes were fixated on the computer screen so much she didn't realize that someone else was in the room with her. It was until she saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye lunge and tackle to the ground. She felt her breath hitch when she realized that it was Arizona that tackled her to the ground. It became clear, that part of Alpha's mission objectives was to bring her back alive.

All water vests, mission objectives and physical pain behind; Callie took a moment to admire the fact that the woman of her fantasies was lying on top of her. A moment that was short lived when Arizona forced Callie on her stomach and proceed to tie her hands behind her back.

A smirk came to Callie's face as Arizona tied her up and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep her comment down. "Hmm, I like it rough."

Arizona forced Callie up on her feet, the movement caught Callie off guard and she lost her balance. If it wasn't for Arizona being firmly planted behind her she was sure she would have fallen over. Callie's body was leaning back against Arizona's, she could feel the blonde breathing into her right ear before she felt and heard her chuckle causing the hairs on Callie's neck to stand. Arizona's mouth was just centimeters away from Callie's ear, "Good, because rough is how your going to get it." That comment caused a tingle to work it's way down Callie's spine causing her to shutter a little bit.

With her left hand holding Callie's hands together, Arizona proceeds to pat Callie down looking for any type of weapon. Arizona started at Callie's ankles, her hand slowly working it's way up Callie's body. Her hand continued to move till she felt resistance, and then she started the process on the other leg. This time instead of stopping when she started to fell resistance again, Arizona kept pushing her hand further up Callie's leg. Her hand lightly grazed across Callie's center causing her to take a sharp intake before Arizona's hand came around to Callie's ass.

Arizona's hand was there momentarily before it moved up the length of her spine up to her shoulders. Her hands slowly started to move around Callie's front side, pausing and lingering in certain places almost if she was memorizing what places the brunette liked and didn't like. Callie was biting her lower lip and her eyes fluttered shut, but Callie's eyes soon snapped open when she felt Arizona's hand slip under her water vest. "Wow, someone is a little gut…" Callie paused as Arizona's hand came out from under her water vest holding Callie's backup weapon. "…sy…"

"Or maybe I just got lucky. I mean I could have just wanted to cop a feel on a hot rouge agent and just happened to stumble upon this." Arizona grinned as she tossed it to the corner where her backup Karev was standing.

"If you two are done dry humping each other I would really like to leave now. I haven't seen or heard anyone say they killed Yang, and I don't want get sniped because you two are busy eye fucking each other."

"Don't get your panties in a knot Karev, if Yang found us we wouldn't be alive right now." Alex just rolled his eyes with a sigh and walked out the door with Arizona and Callie right behind him.

"If you are that paranoid Alex, we can stay in the shadows." Alex gave a half smile as they made their way through training ground. An hour later the three of them were standing in front one their old Blackhawks were Sloan was keeping guard. Once Callie, Arizona, Karev and Sloan sat in the helicopter, Richard's voice came over the loud speakers. "Mission completed, Alpha team successful, Bravo team failed. See you all in the conference room."

It didn't take long for the members of each team to make it to the conference. Like all the other times the Alpha team sat on one side of the table while Bravo sat on the other side. Callie took a seat at the end of the conference table next to Yang and across from Sloan. One look in Yang's direction she could see that they young major was in a pissed off mood. Upon closer inspection she could see three yellow paintball marks on her forehead, she had her arms crossed and she did nothing but glare at Addison who was just grinning at her.

"This is war Big Red." Cristina said as she leaned forward and pointed to her head.

Addison was full on laughing at her now, "I'll be waiting."

Once Marshal Webber and Field Marshal Bailey came into the room, everyone was quiet. "Good job Alpha on a successful mission, Sloan I have to admit that you have some serous skills with the MP5. I don't think have I ever seen someone use those guns for long range shooting and you sir made it look easy."

Mark smiled and gave a quick nod to the Marshal, "Thank you sir."

Webber turned his attention over Callie, "And how can I forget the extraordinary movements from you Callie. You are quick on your feet and know how to handle a situation in a heartbeat. I think we need to work on your attention span a little more; I think if you weren't daydreaming Robbins would have met her match. Good job First Lieutenant."

Callie could help the grin that was on her face from Marshal Webber's comment, maybe if she had him on her side Bailey would easy up a little bit. For a moment her eyes went from Marshal Webber over to Arizona, who was studying the Latina in what could have been to most sexual way ever. Arizona raised a playful eyebrow as she continued to study her, Callie did the same as she was studying the blonde, but for Callie she was mainly checking Arizona out. Clearly her and Arizona were going to be getting into a few fistfights to see who was better during their missions.

"Good thing it wasn't a real mission, because like always Torres would have messed it up and U.S. secrets would be out to there for the highest bidder." Bailey said in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Callie dropped her gaze from Arizona and looked down at her lap, she tried her best not to get upset no matter how hard she tried, that comment hurt her. The rest of the meeting Webber went over their strengths and weaknesses.

It was an hour later when Webber finally dismissed his Rainbow team, because they could be called to a situation at anytime day or night Webber made it so either the Alpha team or Bravo team was at headquarters at all times. Both Alpha and Bravo would do shifts, each team would stay there for 72 hours before they would switch.

Today was the start of Bravo team's shift; Teddy went upstairs to her office to work some paperwork that just seemed to build up over the weeks. As for Yang, Stevens, Kepner, Avery and Harper they were on their way to central command to play Gears of War.

"Torres! We were going to see if we could beat Alpha's team score in Gears of War Hoard more. You want to join?" Avery yelled as he watched the Latina make her way upstairs.

"Umm…"

"Come on Callie, Alpha team made to level 49. Right now with Steven and Kepner playing with us we don't stand a chance in hell." Cristina chimed in.

Callie gave a weak smile at her teammates, "I'll be there in a few. I have to take care of some stuff first."

"Sweet! See you in CC Torres." Avery said as the five them went downstairs to central command.

On the other side of the base Arizona was walking through the front door of her house. All the lights were off, and the house was empty. Julie had completely moved out, and for some reason Arizona found it weird coming home to an empty house.

Before Julie had completely moved to two seemed to avoid each other at all costs, making sure they were on other ends of house. Back then it seemed like Arizona was living by herself, but now it was reality she was truly by herself. Being by herself didn't change her ritual when she got off work. She got out of her work clothes and put on sweatpants and a tank top. After that she went downstairs and made herself dinner, she made one of her favorites grilled chicken with rice. The thing that changed about her ritual was where she ate dinner; Julie was a very traditional person and always had to have dinner at the dinner table. Now that she was gone Arizona had her dinner in the living room on the couch as she watched T.V.

It took sometime getting used to the British sitcoms, but she had her favorites now. She called it a night after she got caught up on the IT crowd, Hotel Babylon and Footballers wives.

An hour had passed and Arizona was lying on her back staring at her ceiling unable to go to sleep. She couldn't figure why she couldn't fall asleep, this was the first time in months she was able to sleep in her own bed in the master bedroom. To Arizona this was a very comfy bed, and when she slept in it she could fall asleep in seconds.

Arizona gave out a long sigh and closed her eyes again to try and fall asleep; she refused to believe that she was having a hard time being home alone because she missed Julie. A smirk came across her face as she imagined a certain Latina having her way with her.

10 minutes into her wet dream, her brain forced her stop for some reason it felt weird having a sexual fantasy in _their_ bed. 'Fine,' Arizona said under breath as she got out of bed to change her sheets. Once her sheets were changed she tried once again to fall asleep, just like before she has having no luck.

Arizona got out of bed and got changed, if she couldn't fall asleep on her own she was going to make herself go to sleep and clear her head of Julie and unfortunately Callie in the process. The only way for that to happen, she would have to go running.

10 miles later, she was still as restless as she was before so she decided to go to headquarters to lift some weights and see if anyone wanted to spar with her. She didn't make it more then two feet into the main lobby before she heard screaming coming from Central Command. Everyone was tearing into Stevens, Alpha team could rest a little easier knowing that Izzie was making it harder for Bravo to break Alpha's record in hoard mode.

With all the voices coming from Central Command Arizona knew she would lifting weights to make herself tired seeing how everyone was pre occupied with Gears of War. Arizona was in the process of putting on her workout gloves as she made her way to the weight room, but noise coming from the mat room got her attention.

A smile came to her face when she saw that it was Callie in the room by herself making the noise.

* * *

><p>Back in Spain Burke and everyone were laying low for a while as they waited for all the heat surrounding Finn to go away. Upstairs in a small study sat Sadie Harris on her computer. Folders filled with papers and photos surrounded her, all having to do with the top-secret team they saw in Switzerland. Sadie felt herself getting a little worried, the more she tried to research this team the more dead ends she came to. This meant only one thing, this team required a high level of security that went way pass top-secret, which was something Burke, and his mystery employer didn't want to here.<p>

Top-secret or not, this wasn't going to get her down. She was going to find out everything she could about this team. She wanted to know their strengths and weakness, so when it was her turn, not only would she create a name for Burke she would also be getting rid of Team Rainbow.

Downstairs there was a large library, which was being occupied by Charles Percy. He was done playing the waiting game; it had been three weeks since Finn failed at his mission. They were criminals they knew how to cover their tracks so no could find them or figure out that Finn was working for someone else.

Enough was enough, later on this evening Percy would be in Bordeaux France for his shot at $20 million. His target was like all of his pervious ones; he chose to go after one of Europe's richest men, Brian Andrews.

At the young age of 26 became the CEO and main shareholder for Louis Vuttion and Dior. Now 14 years later Brian lived in France with his wife and 2 kids. Before Charles went into hiding he had planned to rob Brian but his plans were cut short. Now some years later he planned on finishing what he started, his plan stayed the same more or less. The only thing that changed was where Brian kept his safe with all of his cash. Instead of being in the guest bedroom, he moved it to the living room under his coffee table and rug.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Charles?" Burke said standing in the doorway. "I think you should wait until Sadie has completed her research on this mystery team."

"I thought about it, but I'm sick of waiting. I know what I'm doing; I have been doing this for years now. I don't have a big ego and I'm not stupid like Finn, I'm going to kill anyone. I just plan on doing a simple robbery, the likely hood of your mystery team showing up is slim to none." Charles looked up from his blueprint over to the doorway were Burke was still standing.

"I'm just saying it would be smart if you just waited. Who knows what could happen, especially after the events in Switzerland."

"Yeah, well last time I checked we don't have time to waste. The World Cup final isn't going to wait because of what happened in Switzerland. You want to be their main security detail, then I have to this, and it has to be now. Nothing is going to go wrong, I promise." Percy gave a small smile to Burke before he left the library; it only took Percy 20 minutes to round up his men. It seemed like it was no time before they were on a plane heading to Bordeaux France.

* * *

><p>Arizona was leaning against the door jam grinning as Callie continuously hit the hanging punching bag in the far left corner of the room. Callie was wearing a skin tight dark blue sleeveless under armor shirt, with matching short shorts.<p>

A wave of arousal flew through Arizona as she watched Callie jab and punch bag subconsciously flexing her muscles each time she hit the bag. She bit her lower lip and tried her best to quiet her groan as Callie turned her to the left to dodge an imaginary attack before hitting the bag with a left upper cut. Flexing everything from her legs up to her abs and her left arm as well.

Arizona tilted her head to the side when she heard Callie talking to herself every time she punched the bag.

"…It's not my fault she got away…" Right upper cut. "I'm the one that found her…" Left jab. "I'm the one that ran through Dubai when it was 101 degrees outside in long sleeves and pants, and tackled her to the ground and got in the U.S. custody. Do you give a shit? Of course not!" Left hook, uppercut, right jab, straight punch.

Callie stopped hitting the bag and placed her hands on top of her head trying to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, she hates everyone when they first arrive. It's a phase she has, it will pass soon."

Callie jumped a little bit when she heard Arizona's voice coming from the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean startle you. I was going to lift some weights but I heard noise in here, figured I would see what's going on."

"Bailey hating me is just phase? When does it end, when we get a new member?" Callie said still a little winded.

Arizona gave a small chuckle as she stepped further into the room, "she'll let it go soon, trust me." Callie smiled back and couldn't help herself as she took in the blonde and her features.

"You have quite an interesting fighting style for someone who has spent the past 17 years in the military. I believe I saw Brazilian Jiu Jitsu with a mix of standard Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo and a little bit of boxing as well."

"Yeah well with a name like Calliope, growing up kids weren't to kind. Plus being in the military and being apart of several different wars you learn a few tricks of the trade." Callie took a few steps closer to the center of the room.

"Well you are amazing, I have only watched for a few minutes and I can tell that you have high ranking belts in fighting styles that you have chosen." Arizona was now standing at the edge of the mat with her arms crossed on her chest.

Callie gave a small head nod, before looking back at Arizona. "I wouldn't go that fair to say amazing. I would say that I'm just okay."

"I'm pretty sure that the U.S. government doesn't hire 'okay' trainers for FLETC." (Federal Law Enforcement Training Center)

Callie tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, silently asking how Arizona knew that about her.

"I'll admit I looked through your personal file, technically I'm in charge of both Alpha and Bravo team. I like to know the background of team, can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't." Callie paused for a moment, "Red Belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and third degree black belt in Taekwondo. Not like you already knew." Callie smiled. "What about you, I have seen you fight around here once or twice."

Arizona smiled before looking down at her feet briefly.

"You have a very good point, Aikido 7th degree black belt, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Black and Red Belt, last but not least Ninjustu." Arizona watched as Callie's ears perked up at the last one.

"Ninjustu? As in-"

"Ninja's? Yes, I was being bullied and beat up in school and my dad wanted my to take a martial arts class. Everybody was taking Taekwondo and Karate, but I wanted to be different and cooler. I also liked Ninja's when I was kid, still do actually."

Callie was laughing to herself as Arizona tried to explain herself, "Your rank?"

"5th degree black belt."

"Impressive General Robbins, you must be an amazing fighter." Callie grinned into her comment.

Arizona laughed at the joke before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure I'm not as talented as I used to be. I mean how could I be, I have beaten everyone here at least 5 times. I don't get challenged anymore so I'm pretty sure I'm as skilled as you think."

"Wow!" Callie glanced around briefly, "Someone's a little cocky."

"Well when you are undefeated in this room, you have tendency to be."

"You should probably lose that cockiness General Robbins. Because you haven't faced me, and at my dojo in Washington D.C. I was undefeated as well."

Arizona's grinned grew wider at Callie's hidden challenge, "I don't know, I have already taken you down once. I know I can do it get again, so why waste time when we all know I'm going win."

Callie's jaw dropped at Arizona's comment, it took her a few moments to get over the comment before she finally spoke again. "We all know that 20% of my attention was actually focused on the room and you. But now that we are here in this room where you have 100% of my attention I can understand your fear. Since you don't want to except my challenge we'll just chalk it up as a forfeit, which is a loss which means you're no longer undefeated."

For both Arizona and Callie their grins slowly went away as they continued to stare at each other. Without losing eye contact Arizona took off her workout gloves as Callie removed her boxing gloves. Callie was standing on the edge of the mat watching Arizona as she removed her shoes and socks and kneeled at the front of the mat paying respect to it before she stepped on to it.

The room was quiet was the two women circled each other, judging when to attack and how to do it. Callie knew that Arizona was strong on the floor with her background in Aikido so her main goal was to keep Arizona on her feet as long as possible. Callie took a quick breath before she lunged forward to attack Arizona first. Arizona was able to dodge the attack while grabbing on to Callie's wrist and snapping it upwards and used her momentum to flip her on the mat.

In that moment the strategy that Callie had worked up against Arizona went out the window. Callie quickly got to feet before Arizona could attack her; once again Callie lunges forward and wraps her arms around Arizona's waist pushing down onto the mat.

For a brief second Callie took a moment to admire the position she was in with Arizona. She was resting perfectly between Arizona's legs, with her face just inches from Arizona's breast. Callie could feel her abs rub against Arizona's center, which was radiating a lot of heat at the moment, and her left hand was pretty much groping Arizona's ass…_'Oh shit'_ Callie thought to herself as she snapped out of her sexual haze to realize what was about to happen.

Callie could feel Arizona lift her legs and wrap them around her neck and start squeeze. Callie's one and only goal for fighting Arizona, don't get her on the floor, failed miserably and now she was seconds away from losing as Arizona had gotten her into a triangle choke.

For Callie her plan A may have failed, but she was not going down with out fight. First things first though she's got to say awake.

* * *

><p>Burke, Reed and Sadie decided to play it safe and stay at their villa hidden the woods of Spain as Percy and his men traveled to France.<p>

It was only a two and a half hour plane ride before Percy and his men arrived at Merignac Airport, once they arrived at the airport the five of them got into a black Chevy Tahoe that Percy had arranged to be waiting for their arrival.

Percy was the one that drove them to their destination, before going into the hiding Percy stalked Brian for about a month and knew exactly where he was going.

After by passing the guard at the gated community where Brian lives at, they pulled up to his street and parked their car about a mile away from his house. Brian Andrews' home was a single story house with 5 bedrooms and 4 in a half baths. From the front it looked small, but what most people don't realize is that it extends back so the house is bigger then what it seems.

Once the car was in park Percy turned round to face three of his men sitting the backseat. "Alright Jazz, Chancellor you guys wait at the back house. That is where the control panel is for his alarm system. Once they turn it off you can walk through the back door, it will be unlocked, and I know for a fact he doesn't lock it." Both Jazz and Chancellor shook their heads as they got out of the car. "Oh remember go round the left side of the house because the lights on that side of the house don't have sensors on them."

"Got it boss."

"Mike, Tom let's get this fool to let us in." Percy said as he turned the car back on and drove right in front of Brian's house.

It was a nice early June night; the Andrews' just finished a late dinner and were now sitting in the living room at the front of house watching the last friendly match for France before the World Cup.

The match was about to start when someone rang the doorbell. "Who could that be at this hour?" Alexander, Brian's oldest child said as he got up to go to the door. Looking through the front door peep hole Alexander saw a tall man with pale skin and light brown hair will a hint of facial hair. He was wearing a dark blue button up with light blue jeans and skater shoes. Alexander watched as the man pushed the doorbell again but knocked on the door after he rang the bell.

"What do you want?" Alexander yelled through the door never taking his eyes off the man.

"I was here visiting some friends and they were going to show me a good night out on the town, but he's a fast driver and I'm not and I have seemed to have lost them. I'm from America and my cell phone doesn't work, may please use a phone." Tom said on the other side of the door hoping that that the young man would fall for his lie.

There was long pause Alexander continued to study the man before Tom spoke again. "Please, you don't have to let me in. I understand that it is late and dark outside and you can't really trust me. I just need a cell phone, I can use right here and you don't have let me in." Tom paused for a moment, "You have no idea how long it took me found a house that spoke English. Once I make the call I will be gone."

Alexander believed the man that was the doorstep; he backed away from the door to look over at his father. Brian shook his head giving his son the okay; he only did this because along with Alexander he was studying the man too through his CCTV channel.

"I'll turn off the alarm." Renee said as she walked to the kitchen where the control panel was.

Renee had just turned off the alarm when she heard yelling and screaming coming from the family room. "RENEE CALL THE POLICE!" she heard her dad yell from the other room.

She had just pushed the first numbers of their security code when she felt a gun press up against her back. "Don't even think about it calling for help. Now, turn off the alarm." A voice said from right behind her.

Renee's heart was racing at this point, she technically never turned the alarm back on but if she wanted to save her family she was going to have to pretend that it was on. She shook her head slowly and slowly reached for the touch pad, she knew that if she type in the first three numbers of their code and then skip one number over on the last digit it would send out a silent alarm.

Renee did just that instead of punching in 7812 she hit 7813, it would be only a matter of time before the police showed up to their house. The code panel pretended to shut off; fooling Chancellor and Jazz who were now taking Renee back to the family room with everyone else.

35 miles away Darcel Leroy was about to go home for the evening, if he was lucky he would be able to catch the second half of the French National Team game.

He was two steps away from the front door when heard Robert his second in command yelled his name; Darcel turned around and greeting a winded Robert.

"We have a situation! The silent alarm went off at the Andrews' house. When you look at the CCTV's that he has around the house, the intruder is Charles Percy." Darcel's eyes went wide when he heard the name Charles Percy, together the two of them raced back to their control room.

Darcel took a moment to study what was going on before he started to shout out orders. "I don't know what Charles is doing, but I don't this situation to be like Switzerland. Somebody get Marshal Webber on the phone NOW!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>For several minutes Callie had been doing her best to get out of Arizona's chokehold. Callie couldn't seem to break the grip that Arizona had around her neck. Every time she tried to break the hold, Arizona would get her back into a hold.<p>

To most people it would seem that Callie was defeated, but Callie isn't most people. Every time Arizona had to reposition herself she loosens her grip around Callie's neck, which in turn allowed the Latina to breathe for a few seconds.

Callie's window of opportunity was starting to fade the more she couldn't get out of Arizona's chokehold. She had only one more move left to try after that she would have to come to grips that she lost this match.

In her current position Callie was flat on her stomach, she managed to move her knees upward and tuck them under to stomach before slowly raising herself up one leg at a time. The whole time Arizona's legs reminded wrapped around Callie's neck. It wasn't until Callie started to flip Arizona on her stomach that she finally released her grip around Callie's neck.

Callie was now standing out of breath while Arizona remained on the floor. Arizona knew if she wanted to beat Callie she would have stay on the floor, luck on her side when she used Callie's momentum against her to get her on the floor to begin with.

The two women just sat there studying one another. Callie could only sigh to herself she knew that there was no way in hell Arizona was going to get up off the floor. So if Arizona wasn't going to get up off the floor, then Callie was going to physically make her get up off the floor.

Callie took a step forward reaching for Arizona's legs, but she didn't get the chance to touch her legs. Arizona's leg's flew out from her, and kicked Callie getting her off balance. Her body was almost about to her hit the floor, but Callie managed to regain her balance, but just like her earlier she underestimated how fast Arizona was. She had little time to react when she felt Arizona wrap her arms around her neck and left arm, and flip her to the mat again, this time with a loud thud and a groan from Callie.

Arizona ignored Callie's neck and turned all of her attention on her left arm. She stretched out Callie's arm and started to pull on it. Callie's eyes slammed shut and she clenched jaw in her pain.

Callie could handle a triangle choke, but an arm bar was something different. All she felt was a sharp pain that went all the way through her left arm, and this pain was something that she could get out of. Callie lifted her hand and was about to tap out, but it seemed like someone was looking out for her.

Before Callie could tap her hand Cristina came running into the room. "Callie!" Cristina paused when she saw that her and Arizona were wrestling, "General Robbins, we have a situation in France."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie relaxed and couldn't be any happier that situation came up and saved her a loss, even though that sounded wrong. Arizona let go of her arm and helped the Latina to her feet. "To be continued?"

"You bet your ass to be continued." Callie grinned as the two made their way downstairs to central command with the rest of the Bravo team, along with Ben their pilot, Sydney their IT person, and Virginia their main communications expert.

"What do we have?" Arizona asked as walked up and stood next to Teddy.

"At approximately twenty-one hundred hours Charles Percy and four other men stormed into Brian Andrews' house. There have been no demands and no reports of shots fired." Teddy filled in both Arizona and Callie.

"Okay are we sure that Charles Percy only has four men with men?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, General Robbins. We here at the police station have access to his cameras, when the alarm was tripped we viewed them. We are positive that it is only Charles Percy and four other men, men who we can't identify." Darcel's voice rang out though central command. "We were about to send in units while we waited for you guys to get here.

"NO!" Teddy and Arizona yelled in unison. "If no units around the house then he thinks everything is going to plan. Who knows what he will do if see you outside. The best way to take Charles and the others out is a surprise attack." Arizona continued. "It's what? A two hour flight from here to France?" Arizona turned her attention to Ben.

"Yeah, about a two-two in a half hour flight depending on the directions of the winds." Ben said.

"Alright Darcel, a unit will be there in about 2 hours. In the mean time remain out of sight until we get there." Arizona said.

"Not a problem see you when you get here General Robbins."

"Alright Bravo and Bailey you guys are going to France. Dixion call Karev and Montgomery we'll cover while you guys are gone." Arizona started barking out orders while pulling up the blue prints for Brian's neighborhood.

"Okay guy you heard General Robbins lets get a move on" Bailey shouted. "Oh, since I will be going Torres you are not needed."

Callie stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face Bailey. "What? Why I'm I not needed?"

"Because I don't myself or anyone else on this team to die because your incompetence." Bailey said nonchalantly.

For the first time since Callie had arrived she had been keeping her feelings about Bailey's behavior to herself, but today was the day she finally snapped. "What the fuck is your problem with me?" Callie yelled causing Bailey to raise her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Bailey turned completely around and crossed arms, normally people at Rainbow wouldn't cross Bailey, but Callie wasn't going to back down, at least not this time.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem. With. Me?" Callie paused; the room was quiet and tense. "Ever since I got here have done nothing but given me crap. I will admit a month ago Sadie Harris escaped from my custody, but it's not all my fault! I don't believe in the whole torture thing, but that's another argument for another day. If I were going to do the torture thing, I wouldn't have chosen Egypt. One, anyone can tell you they aren't a big fans of the U.S, and two everybody in the U.S government can tell that their facilities are less then par. When she was in my custody I requested that be taken to Brazil, but my request was denied, because Sadie was wanted by the super top-secret Rainbow unit for questioning. So she could only go to one facility and that was in Egypt, because Field Marshall Miranda Bailey only uses them. You have a lot of nerve giving me shit. Everybody knows that there are a lot of double agents in their government and military who will not hesitate to speak up and fight against them if they need too. In my opinion that is a terrible place to send someone of Sadie's statute, you're asking for her to escape."

The was another long pause, "See in my eyes and everyone else's eyes, you let Sadie Harris escape. I'm just the only one who has the balls to say to your face." Callie concluded.

"Good thing I don't care about your opinion, and you would stoop so low to blame me for your failure." Bailey started.

"ENOUGH!" Arizona yelled. "I have to agree with Callie, Bailey. It's time you let the Sadie Harris thing go, it's in the past. It was a mistake for all parties involved, we learned a valuable lesson from it and something like that won't happen again. Now if you would graduate from high school, we have a bigger more important issue to tackle here." Arizona gestured towards the large screen on the wall showing the current scene in France.

Bailey glared over to Callie who glared back. "Of course she would take your side at the moment. She only wants to get in your pants."

Bailey made it to the door in the back of the room and was about leave, but as she opened the door it quickly slammed shut. Bailey then felt a hand grip her shoulder and violently turned her around and slammed her against the door.

Arizona leaned forward so her face was inches from Bailey's. Even though the room was quit Arizona still whispered so that only her and Bailey could her the words. "Who and what I do on my own time is none of your business, and you will not speak about my personal life ever again, on or off this base. You understand me?" Bailey shook her head weakly. "Now that you have wasted a lot a valuable time you can either pack up and go with Bravo team to France that also includes Torres, or you can go home. Your job isn't that hard and can be easily replaced. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's move out Bravo, you too Torres!" Bailey yelled as she turned around and went to get changed and get her things for this mission.

"Dixion call Karev and Montgomery and get them in here." Arizona yelled again.

After a two hour flight to France that seemed to last several lifetimes Bravo team was finally in France. Ben hovered the helicopter a few feet from the ground-allowing Bravo to repeal down. They were with the Darcel and other members of the French police two miles away from the Andrews' house. Together Teddy and Bailey took a few minutes study the blueprints of the house, which was a little difficult for them because Alpha team had the most experience with dealing with residential areas.

"I would have to say that luck is on our side." Darcel pointed out. "The neighbor on the left side of Brian's house works at the police station and will let us use it if we need. The neighbor on the right side of Brian, only uses that house a vacation home and they won't be here till next week so we can use that house if we need to also."

"I guess we did luck out on this one. " Teddy continued, "we can use them to our advantage to see if there is more people hiding on the second floor." Teddy paused for a moment, "Kepner you take the house on left, and Harper you take the house on the right."

"One question ma'am?" Harper said. "How do you want me to get by the house unnoticed? I could go through the park that is on the other side of the street but that might take me some time."

"Use one of the unmarked squad cars." Arizona chimed in through the earpiece. "They don't know that we are here so let's use as much of it to our advantage."

Teddy just looked at Harper, who was looking at Teddy like a lost puppy. "I agree, Kepner and Harper move out." Teddy said.

"Torres is the best all terrain shooter we have on Bravo so you get to go into the park and find a nice tree to hide in. Make sure that you can see the whole front of the house." Teddy said looking back and forth between Callie and the blueprints in front of her.

"Not a problem," Callie took one of the extra snipers from the one of the police trucks and made her way to the park with a police escort. She made sure that before she left she made eye contact with Bailey and gave her a sly grin.

Everyone was silent as Teddy tried to formulate Bravo's next step. "Okay these houses aren't the best for recon, so we have to sweep the outside perimeter." Teddy started.

"That might be easier said than done." Virginia said.

"Why is that?" Teddy to closer look at the blueprint thinking that she missed something.

"There are motion sensors on the side of the house, they will go off if anything over fifty pounds crosses their path."

"That could be a little bit of a problem." Teddy continued, "We could just shoot out the lights." Teddy was going to say something else but was cut short when the lights went out on the street.

Without saying a word both Teddy and Bailey looked over at Darcel silently asking him what was going on.

"Heat Wave, rolling black outs for the past three weeks."

"That's good, you want to stay in the shadows as much as possible." Arizona said, "Ask if Darcel can turn off the power for the street?"

"Okay," Teddy answered, "Darcel, can you turn off the power for the street?"

"I can do that but I don't see why, the power is already out."

"It makes it easier for us. We like to move around the in dark, you said that you guys have been having black outs. Those can last anywhere for a few minutes to a few days. Cutting off the power ensures that we won't have any surprises if we are in the middle of doing something." Teddy mimicked word for word everything that Arizona was telling her.

"Okay, I will turn the power off for Brian's house." Darcel was reached for his radio and was about to call it in, when Teddy corrected him.

"No, it has to be the whole street. If the power comes on to other houses around them except theirs they will know that something is up."

"Sorry, I will turn it off for the whole street." Darcel took his radio and called to the station asking for them to kill the power to the street. When he came back to the group he shook his head telling them that the job was done.

"Alright sniper team do you see anything upstairs?"

"Nope, the house is quiet." Kepner was the first to respond.

"The only movement I have seen is in the living room. Percy and another man seem to being going back and forth from the living to what looks like a hidden room in the floor. They are coming back up with large black duffel bags. There are three men in the far corner of the room watching the family." Callie said.

"Brian has most of his money at his house. He got a safe installed in the floor about two years ago. He has about a million dollars in cash in that safe." Darcel said.

"Actually, he has ten million." Dixion corrected.

Most of the members on Bravo smiled to themselves when they heard Dixion correct Darcel. Both Lexie and Virginia don't like to be shown up, and when challenged they will not hesitate to put someone in their place.

"Okay, we know where the enemy is the lights are out. I think it's time we move out. Avery and Stevens take the left side of house. Yang and I will take the right side, we will meet in the back to discuss how we are going to get in." Each of the remaining members shook their heads before making their way over to Brian's house.

Teddy and Yang had a longer route to the house; they opted to take the long way through the park so they could stay out of sight as much as possible.

Once they made it to the house Cristina hugged up against house while Teddy made her through the bushes. It only took 10 minutes for the four of them to sweep the sides of the house.

"Well that is first" Izzie said as the four met in the back as planned.

"Yeah it is and I don't like it" Jackson added as he looked around. "Um, guys" Jackson nodded towards the back door which was left wide open.

"There's our trap." Cristina said.

"Or their mistake." Teddy said as she made slowly and quietly made her way over to the door with Cristina close behind her. Together the two took the time to carefully study the door; after a few minutes passed by they agreed that it was a mistake. Teddy waived and soon Jackson and Izzie joined them.

"This is our entry point." Teddy turned around and was about to step into the house when Arizona stopped her.

"Wait! Ted that house is somewhat old with wood floors, with your body weight and at least an extra 15 pounds worth of equipment on. You guys might as well as turn on the lights and come in through the front door. Not to mention that your primary weapon is loud even with a silencer."

"Fact," Teddy said with a sigh. The four of them were quiet as they tried their best to come up with a new plan.

"I have an idea, but it's dangerous." Arizona chimed in.

"It's in the job description." Teddy shot back.

"Kepner and Harper should have a clear view of you guys right now. Is that correct."

"Yes," the two women said one after another.

"Take off your gear, Kepner and Harper will keep a look out on it seeing how they can't really do anything but be your eye's. Put the silencer on your secondary weapon and only use it when needed. Hand to hand combat when you engage the enemy."

"Okay boss." Teddy said as she and others took off their gear. Soon the four of them were in their black pants and shirts.

Quietly they entered house, and found themselves in the kitchen.

"Looking at the blueprints, the kitchen has two doorways leading throughout the house. One should be right in front of you and the other over to the left." Virginia took over.

"Stevens, Avery." Teddy pointed to the doorway to the left of them. Izzie and Jackson made it to that doorway while Cristina and Teddy went to the doorway right in front of them. "Night vision on."

That was last thing that was said among the Bravo team as they split up and went their separate ways. Teddy and Cristina's way lead them into the a large formal dining area, while Jackson and Izzie's way lead them down a hallway that went to the foyer. Looking to their right they could see an opening leading into the formal dining area were Teddy and Cristina were.

Izzie wasn't watching were she walking and ran into the giant grandfather clock next to the stairwell causing it to fall over. Her and Jackson tired their best to stop it before it hit the floor but it was no use.

The clock fell to the floor with a loud crash; both Teddy and Cristina's attention went over to Jackson and Izzie. There was no time to react, because movement from the family room got their attention.

"You guys stay here. I'll see what that was." A voice said from the family.

Both Teddy and Cristina stayed where they were as a man from the family room walked right pass them. Jackson and Izzie went back into the hall where they came from. He paused and studied the grandfather clock on the floor.

He gave it a once over before he took a gun out and slowly walked down the hall that Jackson and Izzie came from. Teddy and Cristina were about to sneak up on him but another man emerged from living room, standing right between the two women in the opening that led from the living room to dining area. They were forced to stay where they were.

The two listened intently waiting for any sign of movement from either of the three. A few moments later they heard a loud thud followed by a yell. "Tom! Jazz-" The man that was standing in the doorway rushed to the kitchen. The other man that was in the living room was not too far behind.

When the third man came out from the doorway, was when Teddy decided to strike. Right as the man run passed her; she stuck out her foot out causing the man to fall to the ground. Once on the ground it was Cristina's turn to strike. She wrapped her arm around his neck and put him in a sleeper hold, a move that she had long since perfected. It only took the man a few seconds before he was out like a light.

Teddy and Cristina were tying up the man when both Jackson and Izzie came into the room. "I'm so sorry General Alt-"

"Save it." Teddy cutoff, there were still two more people in family room and she was not in the mood to hear excuses. She would make Izzie pay at a later time. "Yang, you and Jackson go over to the far corner of the living room. Stevens, you are coming with me, we are going to flake them when they come out of the safe."

Jackson and Yang went to far corner waiting for further instruction while Teddy and Izzie went to the other side where Brian and his family were. Teddy got them to calm down and stay quiet, before she went into hiding.

The room was silent of only a few more moments before there was movement coming from ground. "There are only two," Chancellor stopped when he saw that the room was empty, he looked around and made his over to Andrews family. Before he could say anything was when Teddy attacked.

She kneed him the stomach causing him to hunch over giving her the advance to elbow him in the temple. Chancellor staggered back and tried to regain his composure and strike, but that was difficult because it was dark and he couldn't see his attacker.

He lifted his hand to throw a punch in the direction he thought his attacker was in. When punched he got nothing but air until he felt something grab his wrist and then wrap itself around his neck. He found it hard to breath and was about to black out when the lights came back on.

The lights caught Teddy and others by surprise, Teddy found herself blinded by the light. In a hurry to get her night vision goggles off she snapped Chancellor's neck killing him instantly.

Teddy finally took off her goggles, and it took her a few moments before she could see again. When she looked over to where Yang and Avery were her hands went up to where her waist was, and she made sure that they were far away from the body. She was trying her best to come off non-threatening, because in the corner was Charles Percy holding Cristina Yang hostage.

"I'm not going to lie I expected more from you. You guys can't be the team that I saw in Switzerland." Percy said. "You guys are loud and uncoordinated."

"Really, because we managed to take down your team."

"You really want to piss off the person that is holding your team member hostage? I will shoot her." Percy said pressing his gun to Cristina's temple.

Cristina took a quick glance outside the window, but stopped when she felt Percy's grip become tighter. "Do it." She said looking over to Teddy.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not doing anything." Percy fired a shot that hit Brian's son Alex in the shoulder. "I know there are others hiding, tell them to come out and drop their weapons or the next shot will be in his head."

Percy pulled the hammer back and was about to fire again. "Okay! Guys…"

Both Jackson and Izzie came out of their hiding spots and dropped their weapons and slid them over to Percy, along with Teddy.

"Why are you doing this? The Andrews' did nothing to you. You want them to live in fear for the rest of their lives." Teddy continued. "The one place where they thought they were safe isn't safe anymore. Family get- togethers ruined, anniversaries, birthdays…Christmas…"

Christmas. Rainbow's safe word for their snipers. If anyone of the snipers heard this word they knew that if they had a clear shot on their target they were to take with no questions asked. It could be a lethal or not, Teddy gave them permission to fire without Percy even knowing it.

It was only seconds later when a shot rang out, Cristina and Percy soon found them selves on the ground. Percy was breathing heavily while holding his neck, while Cristina managed to scramble and get to Percy's gun pointing it at him.

It took a few moments before Percy's breath became shallow and then soon stopped. Cristina lowered her weapon and then looked out the front the window, "nice shot Torres."

Cristina's only response was another gunshot this time it was aimed right behind Teddy. All four member of Rainbow had been caught up with Percy, they failed to realize that the man that Cristina had knocked out earlier came too and was about to open fire on them.

"Torres, I owe you like 5 million cases of your favorite beer." Teddy said as she looked behind her in shock.

"I'll take that as a thank you, and I will keep you to that promise." Callie said with a small chuckle.

The members of Bravo did one more sweep of the area before they let the French police take care of rest. Soon Bravo team found themselves on their way back to headquarters.

Back in Spain Reed, Sadie and Burke sat in the study silent, Burke was not in a happy mood. He was oh for two now and this was something that Stark would get upset about.

Preston's phone range, he looked down and sighed, "Hello Robert." He started as he walked out of the room and down the hall out of earshot from Sadie and Reed.

"This isn't good, I'm pretty sure I will be like the others and only let Burke down." Reed said with a shaky voice. "I thought my plan was solid, but I'm not so sure about that now."

Sadie sat there quietly, letting her gears turn while Reed continued to psych herself out. "You know I think if we work together we can take down this mystery team." Sadie continued, " I have been watching them closely, going over and over the footage from Switzerland. I researched and studied them inside and out. They have flaws, a lot of them. If the two of us work together, Richard Webber and his top secret team, Team Rainbow, don't stand a chance."

Reed looked up from her hands for the first time since Burke left the room. "You really think we can out smart them?"

"If we mix your plan with my plan, there won't be a question about it." Sadie leaned in closer to Reed causing her to do the same. "Trust me, when we get done with them. Team Rainbow will cease to exist. Now come on we have some serious editing to do."

Both Reed and Sadie made their way over to library with a new plan in mind. Their task of creating a simple hostage situation had been ditched. Their new plan, find and destroy Team Rainbow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter and kind of boring, but it's necessary. I promise it's about pick up real soon. My Spanish is terrible so I'm going to go ahead and apologize for it now.**

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Bravo was back at headquarters. It was quiet when they returned, quieter than usual. Even if it was 5 in the morning, there was something always going on but not this evening.<p>

Bravo made their way into the conference room; today Bailey would be in charge of going over their post mission wrap-up. Marshal Webber had an important meeting to attend in Washington D.C and wouldn't be back until late that afternoon. Addison and Alex were upstairs in their rarely used office filling out Arizona's post mission paper work. All because Alex had to be smartass and make a snide comment about the paper work Arizona had do. So his punishment was to do it for her, and Addison got to help him because she was laughing at the comment.

Arizona was upstairs in her office surrounded by paperwork and pictures. The wall behind her desk that used to be empty now had several pictures hanging from it with string attached to some pictures. The picture consisted of Finn and his known accomplices, Percy and his known accomplices and at the top of the board was Preston Burke. There were also black pieces of paper with a white question mark on the wall as well.

Downstairs members of Bravo took their seats as Bailey walked up to the front room. "Seeing how Marshal Webber is busy until 4pm I will be in charge until he gets back."

"Fan-Fucking-Tasic." Callie said under her breath. Cristina just looked at her while grinning, it wasn't too long ago she was in Callie's shoes, although Bailey wasn't nearly as tough on her as she was with Callie.

"You guys did a great job, no hostages died just injured. Torres…you need to improve on a few things but I doubt you'll fix them."

Callie bit her lower lip and shook her head while looking at the table. "Of course I do, after all everything that goes wrong is always my fault." Callie lifted her head to look Bailey in the eyes. "So what did I do this time? Is it because I didn't single handedly takedown Charles Percy and his accomplices. No, Oh I know, it's my fault that Izzie ran into the grandfather clock and caused it fall over. Scratch that I know what it is, it's my fault that the French engineer didn't know the Andrews' moved and turn the power off to the wrong street."

Bailey's face remained cold and neutral as Callie went on her rant. As for everyone else they were looking anywhere but Callie or Bailey as the two entered another argument. The room was awkwardly silent when Callie finally stopped talking.

"Are you done?" Bailey asked.

"You know what? I am done. I'm done with you and all of this." Callie stood up and made her way out of the room. As she made her way out of headquarter she could yelling but she was so hot headed she didn't know if it was to her or to Bailey.

There was an argument, and it was geared towards Bailey. Everyone on Bravo found themselves yelling and doing their best to defend Callie. The argument lasted for 45 minutes and it would have lasted longer but Addison and Alex came downstairs and broke it up.

Once the argument was over everyone on Bravo went their separate ways. Yang, Stevens, Kepner, Harper and Avery were too riled up to the sleep so they went downstairs to relieve stress by playing video games. Bailey went home for a few hours and Teddy went upstairs to Arizona's office.

"Sounded like World War 3 downstairs." Arizona said with her back to the door never taking her eyes off of her wall.

"We're not taking about it right now." Teddy said as she sat in a chair across from Arizona. She grabbed a folder and a handful of M&M's off Arizona's desk. "You get anything new?"

"Nope, we are back to where we started…Nowhere." Arizona sighed and turned her chair around to face Teddy.

"What if this isn't a plan?" Teddy pointed to the wall behind Arizona.

Arizona just gave Teddy a perplexed look, "I don't understand."

"What if Finn and Percy, and the unknowns are just decoys. They get us focused on them while Burke does something bigger. Finn and Percy would make it easier for him. Everyone's attention is focused on them while he is doing something elsewhere."

"Yeah, but what's bigger than the Swiss national bank and Brian Andrews?" Arizona asked.

Her only response was Teddy slumping down in chair. "I don't know." Teddy put her hands over her face, "Why can't criminals just be stupid? If Burke would use a real cell phone or make a purchase with a credit card it would make my life easier."

Arizona just shook her head, as she looked at all the paperwork on her desk.

"First Stevens and that goddamn clock, then Bailey making Callie quit, now this…just make it go away."

"What!" Arizona snapped up looking at Teddy when she said the second thing on her list.

"Yeah, Callie finally snapped downstairs, said that she was done with this and then left."

"Um." Arizona looked around her desk for a moment, "I'll be back in a few. Call me if you get something important." Arizona got up from her desk and grabbed her jacket and made her way outside.

When she made it outside she realized that she had been at headquarters all night, and she ran there from the house so she didn't have a car. Arizona took a deep breath and started to sprint to Callie's house, which was towards the back of the base.

She made to Callie's house in 12 minutes, which was a new record for the young general. Arizona was on Callie's doorstep and was about knock, but the door open before she could get her hand in the air.

"Hey Aria, I'm Arizona." she said with a smile. "Is Callie home?"

Aria just smirked at Arizona giving her a once over. "I know who you are General Robbins…" There was a slamming noise followed by some Spanish ramble coming from behind Aria. "Follow the noise."

Aria side stepped and walked passed Arizona to her car.

"Do I need a helmet or something?" Arizona said when she heard another loud slam.

"You should be fine, if she starts yelling in English find cover quick." Aria opened the driver side door. "If you could make sure that the roof is attached when I get home from work that would be great." Aria got into her car and drove away leaving Arizona alone with an angry Callie.

Arizona entered the house and followed the noise to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Callie pacing back and forth talking to herself in Spanish.

"Que hacer lo imposible para esta mujer y nunca nada es suficientemente bueno para ella." [I bend over backwards for this woman and nothing is ever good enough for her.]

"Es porque está celoso de ti" [It's because she's jealous of you.]

Callie turned to the opening in the kitchen to see Arizona standing there. She had a shocked look on her face, she knew that Arizona was talented in many different ways but she never thought that the general knew Spanish.

"Yo puedo hablar español con fluidez, así como portugués, italiano y árabe. Siempre he querido aprender francés, pero no he encontrado el tiempo" [I can speak Spanish fluently as well as Portuguese, Italian and Arabic. I have always wanted to learn French but I haven't found the time.]

Arizona paused and made her way over to the kitchen island and took a sit on one of the bar stools. "Al ver cómo se divierten hablando a ti mismo en español, ¿qué me haces esa bebida, y te puedo decir todo sobre planos de los tornillos de Bailey." [Seeing how you are having fun talking to yourself in Spanish, how about you make me that drink and I can tell you all about Bailey's screw ups]

Callie smiled a little bit before she turned around and opened her liquor cabinet. She got out a bottle of Absolute Los Angeles and started to mix Arizona a drink.

* * *

><p>Burke found himself sitting at Central Café in Madrid Spain. He was on pins and needles since his phone call with Stark, he was not happy that things weren't working out as he planned.<p>

Burke was sitting outside, watching the tourist and the locals walk around enjoying the lovely morning. When Burke went to take a sip of coffee he found Stark sitting right across from him.

The two sat in silence before Stark spoke. "You know, I feel my hard work unfolding in my hands as we speak."

"How do you mean?" Burke asked.

"You are proving to be very incompetent. You are the only person I know who can take something so simple like become security at the World Cup and make impossible."

"Yes well-" Burke started but soon stopped when Stark held up his hand implying that he wasn't finished talking.

"I bent over backwards for you so you got everything that you needed, and this how you repay me. The World Cup is less than a month way and we aren't the head of security for it. According my outline we should be sitting in Brazil right now going over the next part of plan, but thanks to you we aren't. And do you know what's happening because this?"

Burke just shook his head no.

"Erica is starting to become OCD about her toxin. We all know that is it perfected now, but she is still kidnapping people and testing it on them. She just one person short from having the police coming by and snoop around."

"I know you are upset Robert." Burke started, "I didn't know about the U.S's secret military team at the time, but know that I know about them we won't have any more problems. Sadie, Reed and I are working on plan that will get rid of them for good."

Stark was looking over to a group for kids playing in the town square while Burke was talking. "I have heard that speech one too many times. So let me help motivate you." Stark reached into his coat pocket and pulled a vial filled with a light blue liquid and shook it in front of Burke's face. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, I don't." Preston said in whisper.

"This is the antidote that would make you immune to our virus. And this vial is reserved for you, _if_ you do your job correctly. If you don't, your faith will be like the others around you."

Stark didn't allow Preston say anything else as we got and walked way. Burke sighed to himself slightly praying that whatever Sadie had planned would work. He could not afford to make any more mistakes. The sounds of cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

He just stared at his phone for a few minutes trying to figure out what country used 27 as its calling code. Giving up he just clicked accept, "Preston Burke."

"Hello Mr. Burke this is Jeff Maqetuka. I'm the head of security for South Africa; if you aren't busy I would like to talk to you."

Burke's face lit when heard the name, "No I'm not busy at all, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p>"Shut. Up! 'Be thankful I let you come.' I don't think I could ever say that to my ex-wife, even if I did walk in on her cheating on me." Arizona couldn't stop laughing.<p>

"What can I say? I'm a nice person, even if you are cheating on me." Callie held out her arms with a grin on her face.

"Where were you 10 years ago and why weren't you in my life."

"10 years ago? I was 25 and in some country being shot at while discovering how disgusting MRE's are." Callie responded.

Arizona had to laugh at the comment; MRE's were cold and not that great. But when you were in the middle of desert and starving they could become delicious in a heartbeat.

While Arizona was laughing she found herself leaning backwards, forgetting that the bar stool that she was sitting on didn't have a back rest. Soon Arizona was on the floor.

"I'm okay, because I know you were really worried about me there for a moment." Arizona bounced back up to see Callie hunched over the island laughing silently. "Yeah I think now is a good time to cut myself off." Arizona walked around the island to where Callie was standing and put her glass in the sink.

"With my luck Marshal Webber is going to get back to headquarters early and see me at PT drunk. Then he will probably punish me by making up some situation that has me throwing up my insides while Yang kills me from behind."

"Stopping is probably a good idea. Don't want to give Bailey another reason to rip me a new one again." Callie said as she walked up to the sink and stood next to Arizona.

"So you're not quitting?"

"Nope, the only way you are going to get me to leave is if I get fired or I die, whichever comes first. I mean if Bailey wants to make my life a living hell, the least I could do is return the favor." Callie gave a small smirk as the two fell into a conformable silence.

The two were silently studying each other up close when Arizona broke the silence between them. "Your smirk is incredibly sexy right now."

"Your eyes remind me of the ocean and I feel like I'm drowning every time you look at me."

"You have great boobs."

"So do you," Callie grabbed Arizona by her shirt and pulled her closer as she leaned in for kiss. Arizona lifted her hands to cup Callie's face as she deepened their kiss allowing their tongues to battle for dominance.

Callie's hands that were at the front Arizona's shirt found themselves slipping lower to her hips before sliding around back and grabbing Arizona's ass to lift her up on the counter. Once she got Arizona on the counter she could feel her tugging at the hem of her shirt. For a brief moment Callie backed away and took off her shirt throwing it across the kitchen before returning to their kiss.

Callie heard the shirt land in the informal dining room; it knocked down the candles on Aria's favorite glass table. If it was chipped she would never hear the end of it, but right now she didn't care. She was living out a fantasy she had since she first laid eyes on Arizona in Egypt.

When Callie's hands returned to Arizona's midsection she realized that she had too many clothes on. Without breaking way from kissing the beautiful blonde in front of her, she ripped open Arizona's button up shirt hearing the buttons land all around them.

That action got Arizona to give a low growl, as she pulled Callie closer to her. Once Callie was as close as she was going to get, Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist. Callie reached around and pulled Arizona off the counter and started walking towards the stairs while kissing Arizona's neck and collarbone.

"Wait, wait. What are you doing?" Arizona said breathless.

"I was going to take you upstairs? Is that a bad idea?" Callie asked a little confused and hurt.

"No, I like where this going. I was just going to say why go upstairs when you have a couch right there."

Callie raised an eyebrow and turned them around, "I like that idea."

* * *

><p>Teddy had been in Arizona's office for well over 2 hours, and the only thing that she concluded was Arizona's chair was ten times comfier than hers.<p>

"Hey Ted, I come with dinner… or breakfast however you want to look at." Henry said with a smile on his face holding a pizza box from Firezza.

"And besides being awesome at everything what did I do to get free dinner and or breakfast from you." Teddy said with a smile.

"I got a little cocky with the members of your Bravo team. I told them that I was unstoppable at Super Smash Brothers, made a bet that they couldn't beat me. I was doing well until they got smart and ganged up on me. I was the first the die so as a result I had to buy dinner for them, they wanted Firezza, so I thought I would be nice and get you something as well."

Teddy grabbed the box and opened it, "mmm 4 Stagioni my favorite."

"Yeah I remember you saying how much you liked it a few months ago." Henry blushed a little bit and looked down at his feet. "So what are you doing in here?" Henry nodded to the wall behind Teddy.

"Arizona and I are working on a theory, but keep coming up empty handed." Teddy said as she took a bit out of a slice of pizza.

"Maybe I could be of some help, what are you trying prove?" Henry took a sit opposite of Teddy.

"We think that something big is about to happen. I mean two hostage situations just weeks apart from one another, from people who have no reason to come out of hiding. It just doesn't sit right." Teddy grabbed another slice of pizza. "I feel like the hostage situations are just there to get us and the world to look at them while something bigger happens right under our nose."

"So you and Arizona are looking for a connection between Finn and Percy?" Henry said while never taking his eyes off the wall behind Teddy.

"We think we found one, Preston Burke. He was seen having lunch with Finn in Spain and with Percy in France. But we have no idea what they were talking about."

Henry just shook his head as he listened to Teddy talk, "I can't really do much on these computers up here, but my computer in downstairs in command can do some damage."

"I don't know Henry, these guys are good. There is no paper trail, and they might be operating on a need to know basis. I really don't see us getting anywhere."

"Teddy, you are talking to Henry Burton here. There is nothing that I can't hack or find. I'm the king of the internet."

"You really think now is the time to be cocky?" Teddy asked as she shook the pizza box in front of Henry.

"I can be cocky when it comes to this. Trust me if they are alive I can find them and tell you everything you want to know about them."

Teddy shook her head and grabbed two folders and the pizza box. "Come on Technical Sergeant it's time to put your money where your mouth is."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Just do it." Courtney said while handing the phone over to her younger sister, Julie. _

"_I don't know, Court. I messed up and now I have the live this. Arizona clearly wants a life without me so I'm going to respect that. No matter how much it hurts." Julie was on the verge of tears for the third time that afternoon. _

"_Who cares if you messed up or if she messed up, you want to fix this right?" Courtney asked. _

_Julie weakly shook her head yes. "Right then, make the phone call." _

_Julie took the phone out of her sister's hands and started dialing a number. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to it as it rang. "Addenbrook-" Julie quickly hung up the phone. "I can't do this." Julie threw the phone on coffee table before putting a shaky hand through her hair. _

_Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Come on Jules. You have done nothing but mope around and cry for the past week. You want to get Arizona back in your life? This is the way to do it." Courtney grabbed the phone off the table and threw back over to Julie. "We both know Arizona. Yeah she is in a top-secret military organization, and she could kill us six ways to Sunday with her pinky, but we both know there is not a mean bone in her body. Am I saying she going to take you back right away? Probably not, but this," Courtney pointed to the phone that was now sitting on Julie's lap. "This is your foot in door, for as long as she lives she will never turn her back on you." _

_Julie's eyes were wide as she weighed the pros and cons of her situation. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone one last time as she made her phone call. _

That moment, that memory, that _mistake_ did nothing but replay in the back of Julie's mind for the past month. She regretted the moment that she took advice from her older sister, sure she was trying to help but all Julie could think of was how pissed Arizona was going to be when she found out.

For the first time in weeks, it was sunny outside in London; it was the perfect summer day. Julie had decided to eat lunch at one of the numerous delis located between Rainbow's base and the hospital. Only Julie wasn't that hungry, she had hardly touched her food. She kept playing different scenarios in her head on how Arizona would take her news. All scenarios whether they started off good or bad just ended ten time worst then when they started. "God when did I become so desperate." Julie whispered herself.

She looked down at her watch and saw that she still had another hour before she had to be back at the hospital. So she decided that she was going to go the base and try to talk to Arizona, there was no way their conversation was going to be less than 10 minutes. Not with the news that Julie had at least.

Julie was taking in the sights around her as she walked over to Rainbow's base, when she heard rich laugher coming from her behind her. A smile came to her face because she knew that laugh from anywhere. It was Arizona's laugh. Julie turned to where she heard the laugher, and her smile slowly disappeared.

She saw Arizona, _her_ Arizona walking out of her favorite deli, Au Bon Pain, but Arizona wasn't alone. She was with a beautiful Latina woman. Arizona looked relaxed and carefree, which was something Julie hadn't seen from the woman in a long time. She felt a small sense of jealousy as she watched the two women flirt with each other on their way back to the base.

Julie stayed in the shadows at a respectable distance watching the women flirt, joke and laugh like they were the only two people in the world. It didn't take long for Julie to realize that the other women with Arizona worked on the base, she watched as the two entered a restricted part of the base where Julie was never allowed.

The two looked around briefly before the Latina pinned Arizona against the wall and gave her kiss, which soon turned into the multiple kisses that began to deepen the longer the two kissed. It felt like an eternity to Julie when the two finally stopped to make their way inside the building.

Julie's vision became cloudy and she felt a lump in throat as she quickly turned around to make her way back to the hospital. "This is the last time I _ever_ listen to Courtney." Julie said under her breath.

* * *

><p>This was it; today was the day for Reed and Sadie to make Burke's security company the knight in shining armor. Together the two of them had spent the past week coming up with a plan so big Team Rainbow wouldn't know what hit them. Reed and 10 other people soon made their way to over to Salou in Spain while Sadie and company were getting on plane that would be making its over to London.<p>

Reed was going to start the destruction of Team Rainbow by doing an old fashion hostage situation with a new age twist to it. In Sadie's mind that is where she believed Finn and Percy went wrong. They couldn't multi task, and in the end they got greedy. Sadie had advised Reed not to do that, and Reed took that advice. Now she was going over last minute checks in one of the music rooms in the music hall at PortAventura.

By 9 am, an hour before the park opened Reed had everything set. She and her team were going to be a step ahead of Rainbow through the whole mission. Certain areas of the music hall were roped off, forcing the Rainbow team right where she wanted them. She had full control of the cameras in that building and several other buildings around them and full control of the radio frequencies as well.

Reed smiled to herself as she did a final walkthrough of the music hall. Today would be the final mission that Rainbow would ever do. With Rainbow out of the way Stark could breathe easier knowing that his one and only threat would be out of the main picture.

It was 10 am and the park finally opened its main gates. It was still a school day so the park was not that crowded like it would be during the summer. But every year around this time they got a little busy when the upper school students from King's College Madrid would come there for their physics class. It was a way for the science teachers to get the kids to take physics, a free trip to PortAventura. All they had to do when they were there was complete a physics packet containing equations and problems based off the rollercoaster's.

The trick was not to take the A.P. class; if you had A.P. physics then you had to do real work. As for the lower level classes they just had silly questions, like how long does it take the car on Hurkan Condor to get up over the first hill. Simple questions that could be answered on the bus ride there.

Wanting to enjoy the day most of the kids went over to the Far West Land to get the boring things out the way. In Far West Land they had to go to Betty Boop's American Music concert to answer question about sound and light waves.

Too much surprise the concert wasn't that bad. King's College made learning the English language a requirement for graduation. So the kids actually knew the words to the songs that were being sung. The kids were having a fun time singing and dancing to the American music, all the way up the part where Betty Boop came out wielding an AK – 47 shooting several people. Mass panic kicked in as everyone tried to make it to the door only to realize that it was locked and being guarded by two men also carrying AK-47's.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona had made their way to the Central Command to see what all the noise was about. Once they got their there saw that everyone was busy doing what they do best, video games. The game was choice was Madden 11; it was Alpha vs. Bravo 4 on 4 with Bravo kicking Alpha's ass. The game lasted for another several minutes before it was over, score Bravo – 57, Alpha – 24.<p>

"Who's better than whom now?" Yang said with a smile.

"Yeah, well we don't get that much time to practice because we are too busy actually doing missions the right way." Alex replied with a grin.

"Too soon, too soon," Jackson said in the background.

Mark found himself laughing as the members of Alpha and Bravo bantered playfully with each other. He looked over towards the back of the room to see Teddy and Arizona watching as each team proved they were better than other. "You know I have only been here for about a month and I have never seen General Altman or General Robbins pick up a controller."

The room went silent as everyone turned their attention to the generals standing in the back of the room. Both were smiling at Mark's comment, "Mark you couldn't handle the talent that comes from Teddy and me." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure for you to be talented you have to actually play the game, not stand and watch." Callie jumped in.

"Ohhhh, the gantlet has been thrown." Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright Torres and Sloan want to play, we'll play." Arizona said as her and Teddy made their way up to the front of the room.

Each member of Rainbow were smiling at each other, ever since Teddy and Arizona got promoted they didn't have the time to sit around and playing games like they used too. But when they did to play they were untouchable, and rules were made making sure that if they were playing they were _not_ allowed to be on the same team.

"Pick your poison, Ladies." Arizona said with a smile.

Mark and Callie took the time to go through the game case silently debating what game they wanted to play. "Any longer and my clothes are going to go out of style." Yang chimed in.

"They already are out style." Teddy replied with a smile.

"So many come backs are coming to me right now, but since you're my boss I'm going to be nice. Just this once."

"Ah-Huh."

"All right we found one," Mark said, "Need for Speed Hot Pursuit."

Teddy and Arizona shook their head at one another agreeing that it was a good game to play. "Why don't make this interesting." Teddy started. "If Arizona and I win, Mark…Callie you two get to clean our houses for the next week…In a French Maid outfit."

"I would pay top dollar to see Sloan in a French Maid outfit." Jackson chuckled.

"Who wouldn't," Derek said from the back of the room.

"You can thank me later." Teddy looked over to Arizona who was just shaking her head.

Mark loaded up the game and soon the four of them were playing against each other. Teddy and Arizona were the police cars while Mark and Callie were the street racers. The game wasn't intense because Teddy and Arizona had won every single round.

"Best 5 out of 7" Mark said as he reloaded another racetrack.

"Not this time Sloan." Webber said from behind them. "Rainbow get changed because you all are going on a mission. Lexie will brief you guys on the way, and just an FYI for Sloan and Torres for the future. Don't challenge Robbins or Altman, because you will never win everyone in this room can tell you that."

Everyone went upstairs and quickly got changed before meeting Derek and Ben by the helicopters.

"Can everyone body hear me?" Lexie's voice came through over the headset. With no objections Lexie started on her debrief. "We have a hostage situation at PortAventura in Spain, Spain is one of many countries who have stated that if there is a terrorist problem they want us there no questions asked which why you guys aren't at headquarters right now. With being said, sources inside the park say that it is Reed Adamson who is leading this heist. Reed is notorious for racketeering, so there is no explanation to why she is venturing out of her comfort zone at this time. But it does explain how she got into PortAventura unnoticed. The Spanish police have given us full access to their cameras so we will be your eyes inside the building. She hasn't reached out to anybody on the outside, but if she does I will be the first to let you know."

Once Lexie was done with her debrief all the team could do was wait until they made it to Spain, which was only an hour and half later after Lexie had stopped talking.

Derek and Ben landed in the parking lot by the front entrance. Arizona wanted them there just encase they needed eyes in the sky, since they were at an amusement park. As for everyone else they were escorted over to music hall were Teddy, Arizona and Bailey were given blueprints so they could formulate the best plan.

"Reed, Rainbow is outside."

Reed lifted up her radio with a smile on her face. "Good, I want you cut off their communications to London and put the video from earlier on their camera feed."

"Gotcha."

Outside, Teddy and Bailey were going over the blueprints while Arizona was looking at the buildings surrounding them. The music hall didn't really have any windows and the buildings around them weren't that tall as well, which put Rainbow at a slight disadvantage.

"Alright we are only going to have one sniper, which is going to be Fields." Arizona paused for a brief moment. "I want you to go into that building over there." Arizona pointed to a small little office type building that had a good vantage point of the only window to the music hall.

Lucy just shook her head and waved for one of the Spanish policemen to come and escort her to the building for back up. Callie could help but notice that there was something odd about the officer. The way he carried himself, and how is uniform looked didn't scream Spanish police.

"Guy, I think we might be falling-"

"Save it Torres!" Bailey interrupted.

Callie clenched her jaw and just stared off into space.

"We only have one point of entry here and it is the back door. There is small window that is big enough for Alpha to climb into. Alpha will sit in raptors because they are the best close range snipers out all of us. As for Bravo we will be the ground support, I really can't come up with plan for us until we are inside." Teddy concluded.

"Alright that is our plan and I have been talking with Teddy. We both agreed that I will be joining you guys on the mission. I will be a part of Bravo team today." Bailey added.

"Wow, you're physically fit to do that? I didn't know Krispy Kreme had a diet plan." Callie said in a monotone voice.

Bailey was about to counter Callie's comment when gunshots from inside got their attention. "I secretly love when you two fight, but right now isn't a good time." Teddy said.

"Parts B and C are complete. A man said walking up to Reed showing her a video of Rainbow making their way to the back door.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it's show time." Reed said as everyone got into place.

Callie wasn't the only one who found something about this situation a little weird. Back at headquarters it was quiet as everyone in communications was busy monitoring their posts. Lexie was studying the body language of the hostages when she noticed that every 5 minutes video feed would skip.

"Henry, we are in the middle of real mission could you please stop playing with video. You keep messing it up."

Lexie turned around to face Henry. Only to find him staring at her like a deer in headlights, his mouth was full with left over beef with broccoli, and both hands were occupied with holding the container and chopsticks.

"I haven't touched the computer in the past fifteen minutes." Henry's voice was muffled since it was filled with food.

He put down his food and took a closer look at his computer and saw what Lexie was talking about. "Looks like someone hacked the cameras and is playing a video on repeat." Henry said after a series of clicks.

"Can you fix it?" Lexie asked.

"Let's see, take out his line of code right here and add this to it…" Henry started typing for a few minutes, "Fixed."

Lexie turned around and was greeting by the real video of what was going on in Spain.

"Can you see who hack the cameras?" Webber asked.

"I'm on it Marshal Webber."

"This isn't good." Lexie said.

"What?" Webber walked over to Lexie and looked up at the big screen with her.

"There are no hostages in that building. Those people that are tired up there, not hostages, they are too relaxed and too calm to be hostages. There walking into an ambush." Lexie concluded.

Webber didn't waste any time reaching for his radio, "Alpha Romeo, do you read me?" The line was silent. "Alpha Romeo! Can you hear me?" Webber got nothing. He shot a glance back at Sydney who was busy trying to figure out what was going on with their radios. "Tango Alpha, can you hear?" he tried, but still got nothing but silence. "Arizona and Teddy! Can you hear me?"

"They can't," Sydney jumped in. "They are on a different frequency. Their frequency changes every 10 seconds. I need a few minutes to figure out the pattern."

"We don't have a few minutes Sydney." Webber said with a stern voice.

He turned around to watched as his Rainbow team made it to the back door unaware that they had no communications to their base back in London.

Bravo team kept a look out while Alpha team climbed up through the top window. Once they were in the raptors Arizona started giving out orders.

"Hunt, Fields and I will watch over the hostages and the terrorist. Karev, Montgomery and Grey you guys watch over Bravo team. I know Teddy will probably try to flank them so Karev you look over Teddy's group, and Grey you look over Yang's group, and Addison you look over both. Got it?"

The four them shook their heads and quietly made their way into position. Once they were settled, Arizona gave the all clear for Bravo team to come in. Bravo was able to enter through the back door because it was left unlocked.

When the door was opened they saw a small hallway forcing them to either go left or right. Yang walked over to the door on the right side, and shook her head. "It's locked."

Teddy gave a small head nod, "Alright guys' looks like we are forced to go left." Together the seven of them made their way to the left. As they made their way further left it lead them to the left side of the stage.

Bravo was well hidden in the shadows slightly on the stage. Teddy took in her surroundings for a brief moment. "We are going to flank them." Teddy said looking around once more. "Stevens and Avery you guys are going to be with me. We are going to be hiding here in the shadows on this side of the stage. Yang, Kepner, Harper and Bailey stay in the shadows and make your way across the stage. That way we have all sides covered." Everyone shook their heads, and started out for their side of the stage.

Once again thanks to Bailey, Mark and Callie found themselves twirling their thumbs missing out on the action. "What's like working with them on a real mission?" Mark asked.

"Intense. You can tell they have been together for a long time, based off how they move and can read each other like an open book. And for real missions, it may take hours to do but feels like minutes. Webber's situations are nothing compared to the real thing." Callie paused, "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't go in there, because I'm pretty sure I would have shot Bailey."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle," You would never hear the end of it."

"Yep, and I would welcome it with open arms." Callie gave a wide grin back to Mark.

The two fell into a comfortable silence; Callie was looking around enjoying the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky when a quick flash caught her eye.

"What are you staring at?" Mark asked as he followed Callie's eye line to the building that she was staring at. Right when he looked at the building he saw the same flash that she had seen. "Is that a-"

"Sniper glare? Yes." Callie cutoff.

"I thought Lucy was supposed to be in that building over there." Mark pointed to the building that was right across from the other building that had the glare.

"She is…" Callie's eyes grew wide as she put two and two together, but unfortunately she had put the pieces together too late. A thunderous boom filled the park causing Mark and Callie to duck for cover. The two looked at each other mentally talking before Mark took off for the build where the glare was coming from while Callie took off for the building were Lucy was supposed to be.

"What was that?" Arizona's head shot up from her scope.

"It sounded like a sniper shot." Addison looked over to her right to face Arizona.

"It sounded like it came from behind us."

"Because it did, we didn't check all the building before we came in here." Addison said.

"Mike Sierra, Charlie Tango are you there?" Arizona said into the radio, and got nothing but silence. "Lima Foxtrot…" silence. "Command, this is Alpha Romeo we have a problem." Just like when she tried to call out to Mark, Callie and Lucy, Arizona got nothing but silence again.

"We have no communications to the outside at all." Teddy chimed in. "We have to abort the mission."

"I agree," Arizona added.

"What's the point?" Yang continued, "we leave our post now to do what? Pick our asses while we wait for the radios to work. We didn't have a lot of options on getting in here if we leave now we should throw a grenade down there and kill the hostages ourselves. There is no in hell we will be able to get back in here if we leave. Sloan and Torres can handle whatever is going on outside."

"Yang has point," Karev turn his attention over to Arizona and Addison.

Arizona took a deep breath, "we're not aborting, we continue as planned. Just use extreme caution guys."

Yang gave a head nod to Harper for her to continue on her path to the other side of the stage.

Mark was running as fast as he could towards the building, he used a combination of his speed and strength to bust down the front door without even stopping. He couldn't stop in time before he crashed into the wall that was right behind the door. He hissed and grabbed is left shoulder as he made his way into the main lobby of the building. He was definitely going to feel the pain the in shoulder later today if not tomorrow.

The main lobby was large and open. There were handrails on each level with a wide walkway over looking the lobby. To his left he saw an open staircase. Mark climbed the stairs two at time until he made to the fifth floor.

Mark ran all the around the floor to the other side of the staircase, using his right leg he burst open the only door on that floor that was closed. When he kicked the door down it flew off the hinges, the noise caused the sniper in room to jump to his feet spinning around in time dodge out of way of Mark's fist.

Mark's attacker punched him twice in the face right above his right eye, causing it bleed. Right as the man was about to punch him for the third time, Mark raised is left hand blocking the punch. Still holding on to the man's hand, Mark used his right fist to punch the man several times in the side.

The man was able to twist his wrist and get out of Mark's grip, while tearing off the left sleeve of Mark's shirt. Still holding on to the sleeve the man punch Mark square in the nose twice causing him to become unbalanced and disorientated at the same time.

With Mark holding his nose shaking his head the man quickly spun Mark around and wrapped the sleeve around his neck choking him. Mark's hands went immediately from his nose to his neck as he tried to loosen the grip around his neck.

Mark was flailing his legs and clawing at this attacker, but seemed like the more he fought the tighter the man's grip became. They were facing the window, and Mark's face was turning a darker shade of red with each passing moment. He was second's away from passing out when a flash from his belt buckle got his attention.

He quickly reached down and undid his belt buckle and quickly wrapped it around hand. He flung the belt upwards causing the metal buckle to hit the man right above his eye. The man let go of the sleeve and grabbed his face while giving a yelp and stumbled backwards.

As the man stumbled backward he finally let go of his face, and it was Mark's turn to punch him in nose causing him to continue to move backward towards the door. The man had made it out the doorway when Mark jumped up in the air and grabbed onto the top part of the door jam and kicked the man square in the chest causing him to fall over to the handrail.

The man fell five stories and hit the ground with a loud thud. Mark hovered over the handrail breathless for a few minutes making sure that the man wasn't going to get back up. Once he concluded that the man wasn't going to get up he went back into the room and picked up the sniper that had been kicked across room and proceed to locate Callie somewhere in the other building.

Callie made her way to the fourth floor, where Lucy should have been. Unsure which room she was in she peaked her head in each room as she walked by. She made it the fourth room in hallway, when she stuck her head inside someone hit her square in the head with was the butt of their rifle.

Callie gave a slight groan as she grabbed the side of her face and stumbled further inside the room. She was hunched over when she felt someone kick her in the side causing her to fall over to the floor.

Callie was looking up at the ceiling trying to regain her bearings; she heard heavy footsteps running up to her. At the last minute she rolled over moving closer to the wall quickly standing to her feet. The man stomped his foot down right were Callie's head should be, when he realized that she wasn't there he looked over to his left to briefly see Callie before she punched him making him stumble backwards.

Callie walked towards the man but misjudged how quickly he could recover. She didn't even get a chance to he raise her hands when the man punched her in the jaw and then twice in the stomach. It was Callie's turn to stumble backwards hunched over.

She was looking at the ground when she saw a pair a boots come into her vision. Callie tried to stand up straight, but stopped when she saw that man had a knife in his hand and was about to stab her. She grabbed the man's wrist with her left hand trying to keep him from advancing any closer.

The two stood there slightly shaking trying to get the strength to fight off the other. The man kneed Callie in the stomach and that caused her grip and stance to loosen. The next thing Callie knew the man had slammed her up against the wall with is arm pushed up against Callie's neck and knife level with her left shoulder.

Again Callie grabbed the man's wrist trying to fight him off. In the building across from them Mark watched helplessly as Callie tried to fight off the man. He had a perfect shot to the man, but with caliber of the gun he was holding he knew that if he shot the man, the bullet would go through him and hit Callie as well. "Come on Cal, you got this." He whispered to himself.

The more the man pushed up against Callie neck the more strength she lost until finally she let out a slight cry as she felt the knife penetrate her left shoulder. Once the knife was in her shoulder she noticed that he wasn't fully focused on her, and she used that to her advantage.

Callie leaned her head forward head butting the man; he let go of Callie and backed away holding his face. She pushed herself off the wall and pulled the knife out of her shoulder and threw it across the room. When the man let go of his face he was greeted with a roundhouse kick to his temple knocking him out instantly. Callie grabbed several zip ties from her pocket and hog-tied the man making sure he couldn't break his bond when we woke up.

Callie walked over to the right side of the room to grab the sniper rifle that was dropped and tossed aside during the fight. She picked up the rifle and noticed a dark figure lying in the corner. Taking a closer look at the figure she saw that it was Lucy. She had been shot in the head killing her instantly; she gave a sigh as she closed Lucy eyes.

"Everything alright Cal?" Mark asked when she had been away from the window for too long.

"Kinda of, that shot we heard earlier was aimed at Lucy. She's dead."

"What do you want to do?" Mark asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"I can see Rainbow from where I'm at. So I'll look over them and you look out for other sniper's in the buildings."

"Okay." Mark lowered his head and started his scan on the surrounding buildings while Callie kept look out.

Back at the base Sydney and Henry had been working hard trying to regain their communication with the team in Spain. "Try it now." Henry said while still typing never taking his eyes off the computer.

"Team Rainbow, can anybody hear me?" Webber said thorough the radio.

"This is Delta Sierra and Bravo Whiskey, he can hear you loud and clear." Derek said back.

"Good, you two keep working." Webber pointed back to Sydney and Henry. "Have you guys heard anything from Alpha or Bravo."

"No, usually we can hear everything that goes on but it has been quiet. I don't think they entered the building yet." Derek responded.

Webber just sighed deeply, "They entered the building. Someone is messing with our communication signal."

"What did you want us do, go in?" Derek asked.

"No, that could be apart of their plan. Stay there and keep a close look out at your surroundings. If you see something strange let me know."

"Not a problem, Marshal." Derek and Ben just glanced at each other before looking around briefly.

Inside the music hall Kepner, Bailey, Yang and Harper where making their way across the stage with Harper leading the group. Everything was going good until there was static going into out of everyone's ear.

"Henry and Sydney?" Teddy questioned.

"Probably, keep moving guys." Arizona said.

For past 5 minutes Callie had been trying her best to get in touch with Kepner, Bailey, Yang or Harper. When she was watching the group she could see them walking right towards a dim flashing red light. Everytime she would say something no one would respond.

The ladies kept walking towards the other side of the stage, "Guys…stop…proximity…mine." Yang stopped moving and grabbed Kepner's shoulder causing her to stop too.

"Hey!" Yang whispered causing Harper and Bailey to stop as well. "I think its Callie who is trying to talking to us. Sounds like she is saying something about a proximity mine."

"Proximity mine, that's ridiculous." Bailey snapped shaking her head.

"Red…Flashing…" came across their radio.

"Flashing red light, or beeping usually means proximity mine." Yang responded a little annoyed with Bailey.

"True, but we are in a music hall with lights. She could just be seeing the reflection from one of the lights above us." Bailey looked at Harper. "Keep going."

"No!" Yang snapped, "You are on Bravo team right now Bailey. Which means I out rank you this time. So if I say that we should stop and see what the flashing red light is before we continue on, then we stop. I'm not Torres you're _not_ going to walk all over me."

Yang and Bailey looked at each other for a few seconds before Bailey turned around and pushed Harper out of the way and continued to the other side of the stage. To there surprise nothing happened when she made it to the other side.

Bailey lifted her arms as she looked over to Yang, "See Torres is-" Bailey didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when a bright flash and huge explosion cut her off. Bailey, Kepner and Yang flew back from the force of the explosion while Harper disappeared in the large hole that it created.

All the wood from the stage flew all around everyone in the music hall. One large piece of wood made it up to where Arizona was lying down to keep look out. It hit the large support beam causing it to break off, and Arizona found herself sliding down the catwalk about to be swallowed up by the large hole the explosion created.

As Arizona slid down the catwalk she tried to grab on to anything to stop her from falling. Right as she was about to give up hope she felt a strong hand grab on to her right arm. "I got you, Robbie!" Addison said.

Arizona felt her gun slip out from under and fall into the hole beneath her. Addison was holding on to the handrail as she used all of her strength to pull Arizona and herself up. Unfortunately the handrail that she was using got warped in the explosion and snapped off causing both women to fall into the hole.

Karev heard the snap and looked over to see both Addison and Arizona fall into the darkness. "Addie! Robbie!" he yelled as he tried to scramble over to them in time but it was too late. By the time he made it close to them they were already out of his reach, the last thing he heard were two bone-chilling cracks of their bodies hitting the ground before the music hall erupted with gunfire.

The explosion killed the five people that were sitting in first row of the audience, leaving only five more of Reed's people in the room. One woman was running towards the back of the room to grab a gun. Just as she grabbed it and turned around to start shooting, Owen shot her twice in the chest.

Christina flew back and landed in the second row of the audience she stood up daze and confused looking around unaware of the man standing behind her about to shoot, but April beat him to it. Christina turned around and watched the man fall to the ground; she looked back at April and smiled. April tossed Yang her secondary weapon and the two dove for cover from the three remain people.

Everyone on Rainbow was too involved with the shootout no one even noticed as Reed walked out the back door and left. Bailey was lying on her back confused as two men approached her. They didn't get the chance to the raise their guns to her when they were both shot twice in the back by Teddy and Izzie.

Izzie walked over to see if Bailey was all right while Teddy just walked away pissed. The last man was hiding in behind the stage, frighten. Teddy heard the movement and she looked right at him. He dropped his weapon and raised his hands before he could say anything Teddy shot him in an angry rage.

Once everything was quiet and the vitals were checked of the ten men and women inside, every member of Rainbow Mark and Callie included surround the hole that was created in the explosion. Karev took out his flashlight and pointed it down inside the hole. There they could see Addison laying face up with Arizona next to her laying face down, both unconscious.

"Addie… Robbie… can you hear us?" Addison let out a groan and moved her head a little bit.

"You okay? Anything hurt or broken?" Alex yelled.

"Broken? No. But I have one killer headache." Arizona let out a groan and moved her head to the other side before lying back down.

"Do you see Olive anywhere down there." Teddy yelled.

Addison felt around her vest looking for her flashlight, "I lost my flashlight and can't see anything. Shine the light down here."

Each member backup slowly and glanced around at Addison's comment. "Addison? Alex is shining the light at you. You can't see it?" Yang asked.

Addison looked up and just shook her head no. "I see nothing but darkness. Throw down a flashlight!"

"That won't help." Alex sounded defeated.

"What? Why."

"We can see you just fine… Your eyes are open." Alex answered.

Addison lifted her hands to her face and started freaking out. "I'm blind! Holy Shit this can't be true!" Addison started yelling.

"Shut. Up." Arizona said as she slowly lifted herself up as she grabbed her head.

"I can't calm down Robbie! I'm fucking blind!"

"Can you see you Arizona?" Teddy asked.

Arizona looked and shielded her eyes from light, "Yeah."

"Do you see Olive anywhere?"

Arizona slowly rose to her feet and took out her flashlight and looked around. She paused for a moment when she saw Olivia lying on her back with a piece of wood going through her chest. "I found her." Arizona walked up to her a checked for a pulse, "She's gone."

Everyone leaned back as Arizona's words sunk in. Alex looked around the group, "Where Lucy?"

"She's gone too. There was a sniper in one of the other building." Callie responded.

After that it only took an hour to get the three women out of the hole before they were on their way back to London. The ride back was short and quiet; it was hard to believe that both Lucy and Olivia were died. Most of the members wanted this to be a sick a dream, but it wasn't, it was reality.

Addison started to clam down when she started to see various colors of the world around her as her vision slowly started to come back. Arizona was sitting on the far end of the nighthawk her leg was shaking like no other, and she had a furious look in her eye.

Derek or Ben hadn't fully landed yet when she Arizona was unbuckled and out of helicopter. Arizona stormed into headquarters and made her way upstairs to Marshal Webber's office. "We have a fucking problem!" Arizona kicked her way through the closed door. "I have spent years, killing trees telling you how much we need more people and better equipment so shit like this doesn't happen. Harper and Fields are dead, we can't afford to wait five more years before you get off your lazy ass and do something. We need to do something NOW! Teddy and I have continuously told you that something big is about to go down because of all these attacks are happening so close together. And do you care? Of course not, you just want sit up here and look pretty!" Arizona screamed breathlessly.

"You don't think I don't know about how we need more people or new equipment? I do know how much you need it and I'm doing everything in my power to get it for you. But right now funding is a little hard to get right now." Webber was yelling now too as he got up and hunched over his desk never taking his off Arizona. "I also agree with you about this attacks being so close together, something must be going on. Maybe you should try this before you start bitching about better funding, bring back a fucking terrorist alive! That could get the answers your looking for, and you don't have to worry about money. It's time to stop shooting first and then asking questions. Now I have to sit on my lazy ass and do nothing, and I would like to do it alone so get the fuck out of my office Robbins."

Arizona just bit her tongue and made her way downstairs. Everyone was in command, and could hear the screaming match that Webber and Arizona just had. Arizona stormed in the room and everyone's eyes went somewhere else that wasn't in Arizona's direction, all expect for Bailey.

"Of course, you would be only one in this room grinning like a mother fucking idiot." Arizona glared at Bailey. "This your fault, Addison's temporary blindness, the death of Harper and Fields, all of it is your entire fucking fault, and why? Because you can't let shit go, acting like a five year old all the time. Is that how you connect with your son now that he is gone?"

Arizona knew the moment the comment came out of her mouth she gave a low blow to Bailey.

"Wow, General Arizona Elizabeth Robbins." Bailey shook her head she was so angry that she was at a lost for words.

"Guys." Lexie tried to break the tension in the room.

"You have been hang around Torres for too long. Stooping to low ball standards." Bailey hissed.

"No, I haven't. You need to learn to let shit go!" Arizona snapped pointing right at Bailey.

"Hey Guys." Lexie tried a little louder this time.

"That's my family Robbins, I can't just let go. You wouldn't understand because you don't know what that is! You hate your dad, you can't be in the same room for more than ten seconds with your brother, and you just got a divorce from Julie! Don't even try that sympathy Julie's a bitch bullshit with me. I can see right through that act, how many times did you cheat on your wife? I walked in on you at least twice!"

"Really? And what did you walk in on Bailey!" Arizona yelled back.

"HEY!" Lexie screamed as loud as she could.

"WHAT!" Both Bailey and Arizona snapped back to her.

"Addenbrook Hospital just called. Reed has just taken it over."


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona and Bailey just stood there in the shock. They found it hard to digest what Lexie had just said. Not only did Reed escape she made a ballsy play by attacking Rainbow again and this time it was on home territory. Arizona was the first of the two to move; she could feel everyone's eyes on her waiting for her command.

"Alright Alpha and Bravo get whatever you need and meet outside by the trucks. Bailey," Arizona paused she knew that she owed Bailey an apology but when she opened her mouth to say it, an apology wasn't what came out. "Bailey your services are no longer need right now. You are not to communicate with anyone on this team during the mission and I don't even want you in Central Command. Just, go home."

"Go home? After what Reed did to this team, you want me to just walk away and pretend like nothing ever happened? Lucy and Olive were my friends too." Bailey said as she watched Arizona walk towards the door.

Arizona stopped at the doorway and turned half way around to look at Bailey, "Right now, I would trust Addie with her half blindness to watch my back than you."

The two sat in silence before Arizona gave a small head nod and walked out of the door. "Robbie!" Lexie yelled running after Arizona.

"I know that your, talk with Marshal Webber was meant for closed doors but I think I have a way to take Reed down alive and get her talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can explain it to you on the way."

Arizona chewed on the inside of her lip as she thought for a few moments. "Hurry up and get changed."

Lexie just smiled before she took off for the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Sadie had fallen asleep on the plane, and was woken up by a little turbulence. She stretched out her back until she heard a low pop before she looked down at her watch. When she saw what time it was she looked out the window and saw that they were still in the air over the ocean. "Did we not takeoff on time?" Sadie looked over to her right to see Preston Burke reading the New York Times.<p>

"We did takeoff on time, but there has been a change of plans. Reed will be doing our part in London while we go to Brazil." Burke said in calm voice as he turned the page of his paper.

"Reed?" Sadie questioned. "Reed is doing my part?" Burke lifted his head out of the newspaper and looked over to Sadie and shook his head with a small smile.

"No offense to Reed, but she doesn't have the skill to do my part of the plan. She is going to fail. She's walking on Rainbow's stomping ground, after she killed a few of their men. She's not in just any hospital, Addenbrook is where a lot of Rainbow's family members work. She's playing with fire right now and she about to get burnt, and badly."

"Well sometimes you have to make sacrifices." Burke looked down at his watch, "We should be in Brazil in about two hours. You should get some shut eye because once we land you have a lot of work cut out for you."

Burke gave a half smile and returned to his newspaper. Sadie leaned back in her chair and stared outside, in the back of mind she never really trusted Burke, and with the stunt that he just pulled all of his trust went right out the window.

Sadie knew that Burke was up to something, and it made her feel uneasy. If he was willing to sacrifice Reed there was no telling what he had planned for her when they arrived at Brazil.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this?" Callie was hesitant as Arizona and Teddy put her vest on and earpiece in.<p>

"Torres you'll be fine. Stop being a baby. You have the easiest job here." Teddy said as she strapped the last part of Callie's vest on.

"True but I don't talk to people. Give me a gun and a bullet proof vest any day." Callie wiped her sweaty palms on her vest and pants.

"But you do." Lexie chimed in, "You were ten seconds away from get Sadie Harris to talk to you a few months ago which is a really hard task to do. I know you can do this."

"Then you do it, it's your idea. You should the be the one in there talking to Reed." Callie all but yelled.

"Callie I told you if we want to break her down psychologically then she can't see me yet. You don't have to worry though because I will be in your ear telling you everything to say." Lexie gave a Callie a soft smile to help calm her down.

"What if she knows and starts killing people. Then that will be my fault and Bailey would right about me, I would be a total screw up."

Callie started ranting until she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders. She stopped talking and looked straight ahead into deep ocean blue eyes.

"Knock it off," Arizona said in stern voice. "You have been on this team for the past month and Bailey has never gotten to you, so don't start now." Arizona moved her hands from Callie's shoulders to her face cupping in a loving tender way. "We trust you Calliope, you don't have to worry because everything you see and hear Lexie can see and hear as well. When it comes to reading and breaking someone down Lexie can do it in her sleep. She or anybody else that is building with you will not let you fail, I promise." Arizona's voice was softer and sweeter, and it caught most of the Rainbow members off guard.

Sure Arizona was nice most of time and you never wanted to cross her when she angry, but this loving side was something new for everyone, expect Callie.

Callie shook her head lightly and the two backed away from each. Trying their hardest not lean in and kiss each other. Callie turned around slowly made her way upstairs and through the main entrance of the hospital.

"Can you hear me Callie?" Lexie said through the radio.

"Yeah," Callie continued to walk down the hall taking in the scene before looking for anything that seemed out of place.

"Okay great. Just remember Reed likes to play dirty, so she might say something's to get a reaction out of you. So remember don't react to anything she says, she wants that satisfaction of seeing you hurt. That's what gives her power, if you don't react she starts to lose control and that will be when Alex and Arizona strike. Got it?"

"Got it."

Callie rounded the corner and could see a small waiting that was surround by glass, the walls and door was nothing but glass. Reed was in the room with a frightened look on her face with one other accomplice.

"She's in the hospital alone." Lexie was the first to break radio silence.

"I don't care, everyone stay on your posts and guard each floor. Reed is sneaky bitch." Teddy replied.

Reed was pacing back and forth silently talking to herself. She knew she should have waited, the whole way over here she tried calling Burke and Sadie but the both of them never answered their phones. She could only hope that Burke was on Rainbow's base destroying it while her and Sadie destroyed the rest of the Rainbow team here at the hospital. But now as the minutes went by, it was looking very grim for her. Movement from the outside hallway got her attention, and in a second she stopped moving and had her gun pointed right at Callie. "Stop right there or I will kill a hostage."

Callie stopped moving and held her hands slightly up away from her body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't First Lieutenant Calliope Torres to the rescue."

Callie just swallowed, Lexie wasn't joking when she said Reed would know things about her. Anybody that did a search for Callie would come up empty handed, once she had filled out all of her paperwork and became an official member of Rainbow she all but disappeared. So it was a little weird that Reed knew who she was.

"What's the matter Torres? Cat got your tongue?" Reed said with a smile.

"Yes, I will admit that you caught me off guard there for a little bit." Callie replied.

Reed smiled and slightly shook her head, "This is a big hospital." Reed started, "I entered through the wrong door and walked into the wrong waiting." Reed locked eyes with Callie. "I wanted to be in the south side waiting room."

"Why?"

"Because it's going on 5:30 and I know your older sister Aria would be getting out of surgery and talking to the…Smith family."

Callie clenched her jaw and tried her best to keep the best poker face, but it was proving to be hard with the threat against her sister.

"What do you want Reed?" Callie was looking off to side refusing to make eye contact with Reed, because if she did she knew she would cave and give Reed what she really wanted. Attention.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You are trapped in a waiting completely surrounded with no way to get out. I would think you need a lot of things."

"Maybe I'm not the one who needs help. Maybe you and your Rainbow team are the ones who need help. See why you are here dealing with me, you have left your base unguarded and as we speak there are people on your base killing everything that walks." Reed countered.

"She's bluffing." Webber said through the earpiece. "There is no one on this base, we have received no packages, and there is no outside maintenance on the schedule until next week."

"Are you sure about that?" Callie asked.

Reed lowered her weapon a little bit, and stared back at Callie with wide eyes. "I am sure, like I'm sure that you might have people in this hospital. But guess what, so do I."

"Another bluff." Owen chimed in. "All floors are empty, so to speak."

Callie just smirked and shook her no. "They left you high and dry Reed."

"No, No, they wouldn't do that. We have been working together for to long for them to just leave me." Reed's gun was down by her side.

Callie's eyes went back on Reed, but through her peripheral vision she could see the back door behind Reed open. Slowly and quietly Arizona and Alex entered the room. "Well they did Reed, you were nothing but a pawn in their game. You meant absolutely nothing to them."

"No!" Reed shouted, "I'm not a pawn. If anything I'm the bishop, sent here to protect the queen."

"Sometimes the bishop gets sacrificed to save the queen."

The two sat in silence; Reed was clearly arguing with herself, while Alex and Arizona got into position. "They sent me on a suicide mission." Reed whispered to herself. "I trusted them and they did nothing but turn their backs on me. It's over."

"It's not over," Callie jumped in. "Put the gun, let everyone go and come with me. You can tell me what they have planned and we can stop them. They'll be in jail for the rest of their lives while you get to walk free because you made a deal."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Well guess what, it doesn't work that way. I'm not a snitch; the only way I'm coming out of this room is in a body bag. I would rather die then talk to you." Reed paused and looked over to Callie, "Say it."

"Say what?"

Reed gave a small chuckle and lifted her gun pointing it right at her accomplice, "You know what I mean. Say the magic word that gets me shot, you know, Christmas."

Callie shook her head lightly, "No."

"Fine have it your way." Reed then turned her head to ignore Callie and proceed to start shooting inside the waiting room.

Reed shot her accomplice and the man sitting next to him before Arizona tackled her down to the ground. Reed was yelling and trying to break Arizona's grip, but the only thing that came from that was a loud crack as Arizona snapped her wrist in two.

Alex was on the other side of room helping the man that Reed had shot, he got a gunshot wound to the shoulder and would be fine.

Once Reed had her hands zip tied behind her Arizona picked her up off the ground. The two women were standing infront of a somewhat stunned Callie. "You may have captured me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk." Reed said looking right Callie.

"We'll see about that." Arizona said as she pushed Reed out of waiting room.

* * *

><p>Two hours had come and gone, Sadie found herself in Brazil in middle of a rainforest inside an old factory. The factory was one story but on the edges of the factory by the wall was a small catwalk that had several offices belonging to Stark, Erica, Rose and Burke. The middle of the factory was wide and open, the cafeteria and common rooms were located there. On the north side of the factory was were everyone that staying at the compound lived. Each person had their own room that catered to their own needs. On the south side of the factory was were Erica and Rose kept their lab. There were also several other rooms that resembled a room that belonged in a doctor's office, which Sadie Harris was currently occupying.<p>

Sadie was sitting on the bed looking around in a standard issue hospital nightgown. She had spent the better part of two hours taking tests and giving blood. Making sure that she was top physical condition.

Sadie was only alone for 10 minutes when the nurse came back in holding a needle with a light blue liquid in it. "Okay Ms. Harris. I just need to give this shot and you are free to put your clothes back on and roam around the compound."

"What kind of shot is it?" Sadie questioned.

"I'm not at liberty to say." The Nurse responded.

"Then I don't want it."

The nurse was hesitant, looking down at the needle then back over to Sadie. "Please, Ms. Harris if you want to stay on the compound then you need to have the shot."

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"Sadie! Quiet fucking around and take the shot. I will explain everything to you in detail once you are done." Burke said from the doorway.

Sadie moved her attention away from the nurse and over to Burke, but before she could say anything she felt a sharp poke in her arm as the nurse gave her the shot. "Good, now get dressed so we can go for a walk before it gets dark outside."

Sadie just sighed and hopped down off the bed and got dressed. A few minutes later she walked out of the room and down the hall. She could see Burke standing infront of the doorway looking out as the sunset over the rainforest.

She walked up and stood next to Burke looking out at the same beautiful view. "I know you have a lot of questions and I have a lot of answers. There is so much to say I just don't know were to start."

"Start from the beginning, why go out of your way to find Percy, Finn, Reed and myself only to watch us die or get captured."

"Captured?" Burke turned to face Sadie, who did nothing but nod over towards the TV.

The news was showing the event that just took place in London and showed Reed being put in a black SUV before it drove off.

Burke said nothing as he turned away from the TV and proceed to walk out the door. "Everyone on this compound wants change. We want a better environment, better society, better…everything." Burke paused for a moment. "Sure we could become politicians and get votes to help change the world, but people don't always see eye to eye on things. So we the Loyalist Volunteer Force had decided to take things into our own hands, and the way to do that is by releasing Erica enhanced version of the Botulinum virus which is sitting in that create over there waiting to be released to the world." Burke pointed to the far corner of the factory.

"The plan is to release the virus at the World Cup final next week. It's odorless and colorless so people won't know that they are breathing in this toxin. Symptoms are the same as what you would find in the common cold. But it's not a cold, the virus eats away at your insides, and lowers your immune system, it will be about a week later when you find you have no control over your muscles or you start vomiting up blood. By then it will too late for anyone to do anything, you have to kill the virus within 72 hours after it enters your system which people won't do because they think they have a cold." Burke paused again and looked over to Sadie who had nothing but a lifeless expression on her face.

"We will let this pandemic go on for about 5 to 6 months before iQon Technologies comes up with a 'cure'. Robert Stark will come out with a press statement saying that he found a cure for this virus and plans on shipping it to hospitals and clinics all over the world, free of charge or for very cheap. What the people don't realize is that the antidote isn't an antidote, it's the virus in liquid form. Help weed out those Doomsday Preppers that spend millions of dollars every year preparing for something like this. It will be another 8 maybe 9 mouths before we completely wipe out everyone on this earth. "

"And Percy, Finn, Reed and Myself. How did we make it into your little plan to destroy this planet." Sadie asked.

"Were not destroying it!" Burke yelled, "We are changing it. You four helped my security firm Arrow security, become the main security at the World Cup final. Now we will have no problem getting the virus in Soccer City."

Sadie had a lot to digest, everything about this plan was just wrong on so many levels. Sure Sadie had killed her fair share of killing people some innocent some not, but she couldn't justify killing a whole planet. "That shot the nurse gave me was the real antidote, wasn't it?"

"Yep, everyone on this compound has had it. We will be the ones to start the brand new world." Burke turned his back to Sadie as he stared off into the forest with smile on his face.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't sit around watch as billions of people died for no good reason. But there was really nothing she could do to stop them, she out numbered and in country that was unfamiliar to her. Sadie glanced back at the crate filled the Botulinum virus and looked around at the scenery, she couldn't do anything about it but she knew of the perfect team who could.

Sadie glanced around making sure that her and Burke were alone before she slowly made her way up to him at the edge of forest. Burke didn't have time to register that Sadie was behind him when she reached up and snapped his neck killing him. She rummaged through his pockets and found his GPS phone. She grabbed it before she took of in sprint right into the forest.

She didn't know where she was going or how long it to take before someone ordered a hit on her if she could survive in the forest for that long, but all she knew was she had to call Rainbow before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Statements were made, and floors were triple checked before the members of Rainbow started to head back to base. Teddy was standing at one of the nurse's station filling out some paperwork when Arizona came up by her side.<p>

"You ready to go Robbie?" Teddy said never looking up towards Arizona.

"Um, you go on without me. I just want to check on something before I leave." Arizona was looking down at her hands while she played with them. She could feel Teddy staring at her.

"Really? Would this something be in the pediatrics wing of this hospital and happen to go by Julie Anderson?"

"I just want to make sure she's okay." Arizona glanced up into Teddy's hard stare.

"Why do you care about her all of a sudden" Teddy dropped her pen on the desk, and turned her body to face Arizona completely. "Hey!" Teddy snapped her finger and pointed at Arizona. "You better not be cheating on Callie with your ex wife."

Arizona rolled her eyes and growled at Teddy. "You know I would never and have never cheated on anybody. That was a low blow from Bailey being up what happened to Polly Preston."

"Yeah, it was also a low blow when you brought up Bailey's dead son." Teddy countered.

"Look I wish I never said it, but what she has been doing to Mark and Callie is taking it a little a far. True Polly wasn't my daughter or the love of my life, but I still lost her."

"Polly's not dead, she was discharged. T.J. is dead, his not coming back, ever."

"When we got her back she pretty much was. Chip Langhorn killed the Major Polly Preston that we knew. I mean you and I spent months looking for that bastard, and when we found him he escaped because of Addison. Now was I a bitch to her afterwards? No, I wasn't. Sometimes life gives you a shitty hand, and its up to you to man up and deal with it, not act like a five year old about it."

They just stood there in silence before Arizona continued on with her speech. "I like Callie, a lot really. I like her so much that I'm willing to break my own rules about dating in the workplace, and you know me I'm a stickler for rules."

"Debatable," Teddy said with smile as Arizona punched her in the arm.

"Whatever, it shouldn't take me long. I just want to make sure that she is okay." Arizona smiled as she made her way up to the fourth floor.

As Arizona roamed the halls looking for her ex wife she could help but notice all the dirty looks she getting from the other doctors and nurses, but she just shrugged the looks off as she continued on the search for her ex. She just figured that everyone in hospital would take Julie's side while everyone at Rainbow would her take hers in the divorce.

After about 10 minutes and 4 rounds around the peds floor she still couldn't find her ex. Arizona was about to give up when she saw Aria leave one the rooms with her nose buried in a chart. "Aria!"

"Arizona?" Aria looked up at the blonde in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Julie, have you seen her?" Once Arizona asked the question, a nurse that was sitting at the station gave a loud huff before glaring at Aria and then over to Arizona.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Aria leaned in and whispered.

"Why?"

"Everyone here is upset with you after what you did to Julie."

Arizona tilted her head to the side and gave Aria a perplexed look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Aria asked.

"Nope," Arizona crossed her arms over chest.

"Alright look this is not my story to tell. You have to talk to Julie, she should be upstairs by now, room 632." Aria stuttered. She found herself nervous when she could tell that Arizona was getting mad. She had only heard stories from Callie about Arizona's temper and she wanted to keep it that way.

Arizona's mind was racing as she made her way upstairs. She wanted to know the lies her ex was spreading about her. As she rounded the corner and entered room 632 with every intention of ripping Julie a new one, she froze. Julie wasn't the doctor. She was the patient.

All of her anger towards Julie washed away when she saw her lying there unconscious and pale. She had no clue how long Julie had been a patient in the hospital, but she couldn't blame her co-workers for hating her at this moment. This was the first time she had seen her ex in over a month, and it would seem like Arizona gave Julie the cold shoulder when she was sick and needed help the most.

Arizona glanced over towards the doorway; the doctors and nurses were in their own little world busy saving lives. She walked over towards Julie's bed and picked the chart that hanging off the end of it.

Sure half of the words on the chart were out of her vocabulary, but in her pre-rainbow days when Julie was a resident at John Hopkins she showed Arizona how to somewhat read a chart when Arizona felt the need to annoy her girlfriend at the time.

The more Arizona red the chart there was one word that kept reappearing on every page. She didn't even finish the chart before she closed it and tossed it aside. Arizona's anger towards her ex came flooding back and then some. At that moment she didn't know how to feel, but shocked was the feeling that was making itself known the most. She had known Julie for the past 15 years and she never thought that she would stoop this low to get Arizona back in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since the Rainbow team captured Reed, and from the moment Arizona put her in the back of one of their black SUVs Reed officially became the property of Specialist Lexie Grey.

Sure Lexie was in charge of the intelligence side of Rainbow, telling the team where to go, what was going on and even in some cases she would tell the team where the enemy was hiding. But her real forte was people, ever since she was a little kid she loved to people watch. During the summers when she was younger her and her family would always go to Cedar Point amusement park, and she would always purposely sit out on all the big rides so she could sit on one of benches for hours just watching people.

As the years went on Lexie's hobby grew into raw with a splash of creepy talent. Most people didn't realize that then when they were having a conversation with young brunette they really telling her their inside side story by how they carried themselves and the way they talked. When the time came she went to MIT and got her undergrad and graduate in brain and cognitive science followed by her doctorate in neuroscience from Harvard.

Originally Lexie was going to the most feared and most hated person in the Cambridge Police department. She was going to the police psychologist, but on the day she successfully defended her dissertation was the day that her career path changed.

She had just gotten off the phone with her older sister Meredith. Meredith had just taken a new job in London that left her with little to no free time, but every Tuesday morning Meredith would call Lexie so they could talk and catch up with each other.

Lexie told her the good news, and like always Meredith went on her hour-long speech on how Lexie should join the military, and like always Lexie just smiled and shook her head not really paying attention. Lexie told Meredith that she would think about it, which meant no, before she hung up the phone to call her other older sister Molly.

Lexie found it weird that when Molly didn't answer her phone after the second time she called. She was always on her phone, and would answer it a heartbeat for her or Meredith. As Lexie was walking out of the Radcliffe institute she saw a group of kids huddled around the television. They were watching, in shock, the events of September 11 take place in New York. She backed away slowly as everything started to make sense; Molly worked on the 93rd floor of South Tower, which explained why she wasn't answering. All Lexie could do was hope that Molly was sick and missed worked, or she missed her train that morning.

Finally after two painful days her phone rang, it was dad with nothing but bad news. Putting her fresh doctorate degree aside, Lexie joined the military with her sister. Like most parents her dad was not happy with the idea, his only two living children were in the military. It didn't take long before Lexie's educational background was put to good use, and four years after joining the military she found herself in London on the Rainbow team with her older sister.

Three days of watching security footage of Reed and how she carried herself finally paid off. Lexie knew what made her tick; she knew the areas that made Reed her strongest as well as the areas that made her weakest.

Lexie was in Central Command, silently working with other members of Rainbow sitting on the opposite side of room. The members of Rainbow found them selves sitting around the large conference table reading, or silently paying board games. They were doing everything in their power not to distract Lexie from her work, even though she had grown used to the noise of them constantly trash talking or yelling at each other.

Lexie turned to the conference table; the room was so silent that the slightest noise didn't go unnoticed. Everyone at the table just stared at Lexie waiting for her talk. "Move Reed to cell block A. I will need a towel and 4 large buckets, I want at least two of them filled with water and I want you to make sure she sees the buckets that are filled with water. I will be down there in a few minutes I just need to grab something from upstairs."

It only took the members of Rainbow a few moments to complete the list of things they had to do for Lexie. Addison and April took the task of getting Reed from her cell, they had just put her in her seat while April removed the bag that was over her head and Addison zip tied Reed's hands behind her while she was sitting in the chair.

April made sure that waited until Owen, Jackson and Alex were in the room, each holding on to two large buckets. Only Owen's buckets were the filled with water while Jackson's and Alex's were not. On the way out of the room Alex made sure that he tossed a white towel on the table infront of Reed, giving a small grin and glare at her before he left the room.

Reed didn't have the time to have her eyes wander around the room before Lexie entered. Reed's eyes went from the buckets over to the door, she watched as Lexie entered the room quietly. She put a folder down on the table and took a sit opposite from Reed.

The two just sat in silence, Reed was attempting to study Lexie, but was coming up empty handed.

"So," Reed was the first to break the silence.

"So," Lexie replied back.

"Torturing me is not going work. Countless of people have tried before you and guess what?" Reed leaned forward as much as her restraints would allow. "It didn't work."

Lexie looked off into the distance, pretending to digest Reed's words before looking back over to her. "I think it's pretty safe to say that the people in the past who have tried to torture don't have my education and skill."

Reed leaned back in her chair giving Lexie a questioning look.

"Come on Reed, you and I both know my educational background. We both know that I know what makes the human mind tick, and at this very moment I know what makes your mind tick." It was Lexie's turn to lean forward as she slid her folder out of the way never losing eye contact with Reed.

"When it comes to torture, at least when I studied it. There are lots factors that go into it that not a lot people think about. Sure it is physically abusive to you at least, but it is also mentally abusive, and not just to you; for all parties involved." Lexie paused for a moment before she continued. "You said that in past experiences torture hasn't worked on you, which tells me that you have a high tolerance for pain."

Reed shifted in chair slightly, and for a brief second fear flashed through her eyes. To the average person this action would have gone unnoticed, but Lexie wasn't your average person. Lexie was grinning inwardly as she had just successfully broken through one of many barriers that Reed had.

"When you reach your breaking point, and with me you will. The question then becomes how long can I last? How long can I sit here listening your blood curdling screams, or listen to continuously break your bones trying to get out of your restraints. It takes a toll on you after awhile, you start to feel sorry for the person and then go easy on them. It says that you are weak, gives the torturee the opportunity to come up with some story that gets me stop." Lexie continued, "The guards behind you and on the other side of that mirror also play a roll in it as well." Lexie nodded over to the right side of the room where the mirror was located.

"So what? Those factors have nothing to do with me." Reed paused, "I have already told you torturing doesn't work on me."

"Those factors have a lot to do with you. A lot of people say that torturing doesn't work, but I think they are wrong. Depends on the person, depends on the torture." Lexie stood up from her seat and slowly made her way around table to Reed's side.

Lexie sat up against the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She was looking down at Reed with a slight smile on her face. "I know for a fact that due to an almost drowning experience at the YMCA when you were 10 years old, you are deafly afraid of water."

Reed was staring straight ahead not really focusing on anything, her breathing became heavy, and her heart was starting to race. Lexie kept a straight face, as she watched Reed slowly break down infront of her, but on the inside Lexie was doing the happy dance. It was only a matter of time before Reed would start talking to her.

"I don't know anything." Reed shot out in an instant, "we were hired on a need to know basis. I was told nothing."

Reed spoke too quickly and her facial expressions were delayed based off her words. She was lying, and Lexie knew it. "You know nothing? Your trying to tell me that curiosity didn't get the best of you. You didn't accidently over hear a phone conversation, or look through a computer that was left unlocked?"

Reed shook her head vigorously causing Lexie to lean forward getting within inches of her face. "I have a Bachelor's and Master's from MIT, and a Doctorate from Harvard. I know your lying, and you know your lying. So let me ask you again, curiosity didn't get the best of you?" Lexie whispered to Reed.

Reed who was staring straight ahead shifted her eyes over to look at Lexie. "I said no," Reed hissed in Lexie face.

Lexie leaned back and got out of Reed's face, before she stood up and walked back around the table. "Fine," Lexie said as she made it to the other side of table while nodding over to Addison.

Addison who was standing right behind Reed walked up to her, she grabbed the back of her chair and leaned it back so it was on its hind legs. "Wait…what are you doing?" Reed said in a panic.

"We are about to see whose theory on torture is correct." Lexie paused as she grabbed the towel off the table. "Preston Burke lasted 25 seconds…you think you can beat him?" Lexie tossed the towel over to April who put it over Reed's face.

Reed couldn't see anything but that didn't stop her other senses from heightening. She could hear clearly as Lexie walked to the other side of the room and lift something up, something she could only assume were the buckets of water that were brought in earlier. She heard the footsteps get closer to her and then stop right infront of her before setting something heavy on the table. "STARK!" Reed finally snapped.

"Burke is working for someone named Robert Stark. I don't know what they have planned but I know it revolves around the World Cup Final on Monday. Originally Burke hired Finn, Charles, Sadie and myself to just make a scene, so his security firm would look good to the South African government. Everything was going smoothly until Sadie discovered you guys. After you guys killed Finn and Charles, Sadie and I changed our plans from causing a scene to destroying you guys." Reed paused for a moment to catch her breath. "I was suppose to be the diversion, while Sadie and her men killed your Alpha and Bravo team and Burke was supposed to be on your base killing everyone there."

"What happened? Sadie and Burke seem to be MIA?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know. Burke might have gotten his contract with the South African government, deemed attacking you guys not as important as it once was."

"So what happens now?"

"Burke might have moved everyone to Brazil." Even through there was no water around her Reed was finding it harder to breath with each passing moment.

"Move from where?"

"Spain, we had a safe house in Spain. Don't ask me where because I don't speak Spanish. All I can tell you is that we were deep in the woods somewhere. I don't know where the safe house is in Brazil; to be honest with you I don't think Finn, Charles, Sadie and myself were invited to go there. They just wanted to make scene, and then they would pay us 20 million dollars to disappear again. And that is all I know, I swear."

Lexie paused for a few moments, drawing out as much fear as she could to see if Reed was lying and knew more. After 5 minutes of silence Lexie walked over to Reed and removed the towel from her face and just studied her.

Reed's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. For the first time since the start of the interrogation Reed was looking at Lexie directly in the eye, this caused Lexie to shake head as she glanced over to Addison who started to move the chair.

"I swear that is all I know…please, please, please don't torture me. I told you everything I know." Reed squeaked.

"Reed," Lexie finally let out the smile that she had been holding in for so long. "Torture? I don't torture people, it doesn't work."

"But, but the towel and the buckets of wat-" Reed stopped talking when Lexie held up the bucket that was on the table next her showing that it was empty.

"Mind games," Lexie shook her head lightly. "They give you what you want and so much more." Lexie just winked at Reed before she left the room.

"Put her back in her cell and tell Henry to a search on a Robert Stark." Lexie said to Meredith. "Oh and tell him need by today, Monday is only four days away. We need to stop whatever they have planned."

* * *

><p>Arizona felt guilty as she walked into the hospital for the third time this week, but the matter was pretty important. Julie was in the hospital and didn't have the gull to tell Arizona.<p>

For the past three days Arizona had been using her lunch breaks to come visit Julie in the hospital hoping to talk to her, but every time she came to the room Julie was passed out. But today, today was the day that Julie and her were going to talk. She could no longer afford to the skip her lunch break to deal with the brat that was her ex-wife. She should be with Lexie right now questioning Reed about her connection with Burke and what he has up sleeve, but Arizona had some questions of her own for Julie.

Julie knew that Arizona would in her room any minute to sit there in silence for an hour hoping for her to open her eyes. As long as Julie had anything to say about the matter, she was going to avoid the blonde and her fury for as long as possible.

Julie glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:50 pm, which meant that Arizona would be in her in ten minutes. Julie sighed and closed her eyes briefly but then soon opened, there was no way she could make it the whole hour without needing a bathroom break. So Julie got up and went to the restroom, it took her 5 minutes to use the restroom, when she got of bathroom Julie jumped. Arizona was standing in the door with her arms crossed glaring at her.

Looking at the clock once more she saw that it was 12:55 pm, "You're early." Julie offered a faint smile.

"Yeah, will seeing how you want to play games, I have to be. Especially if I want my questions answered." Arizona took a few steps until she standing further into the room.

"Well you're here now, haven't seen you in weeks how-"

"How'd you get pregnant?" Arizona cut off getting right to the chase.

The two stared at each other in silence, "Apparently I missed something, because I remember being in our junior year of college when you got a Pelvic Inflammatory Disease making you sterile and incapable of having kids on your own. Not to mention the fact that you far from straight."

"I caved…" tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "In a moment of weakness when I realized what I did, I listened to my sister, Courtney." Julie paused thinking that Arizona was going to chime in and yell at her, but she didn't so Julie continued. "I thought that I would use the eggs you froze and donor that we chose to get pregnant so you would take me back."

Arizona's mouth was left open as Julie tried to explain herself, in all of Arizona's 35 years of life she had heard her fair share of 'What the Fuck?' stories but this one had to be the icing on the cake.

"Take you back… I'm not the one who filed for divorce and then moved out of our house. If my memory serves correct, I wanted you stay. I wanted to make this work. It was you who decided to quit when things got bad, not me." Arizona hissed as she pointed herself.

"Look Arizona, I'm sorry. I-"

"Are you?" Arizona cutoff as she clenched her jaw in anger.

"No!" Julie yelled, "You don't get to do this! You don't get to give me attitude, if anybody in this room gets to be bitchy it's ME, not YOU!"

"Really? And how the hell did you come up with that conclusion?" Arizona started to raise her voice a little. "You were pregnant with my child and you didn't even have the audacity to tell me. I had to find out because I was being nice and wanted to make sure that you were okay. Then it was, surprise! You're in the fucking hospital because you lost a baby."

"I was going to tell you, you never-"

"When, nine months later when you realized you couldn't take care it by yourself? Were you going to show up on my doorstep one day with a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes and be like 'Hey, this yours now make me a sandwich!' " Arizona said in a mocking tone.

"You know to be honest with you, it probably would have been until after the baby was born before I told you. Not because I need your help or your money, it would be because you can't seem to grow up and face a situation like the 35 year old you really are!" Julie's arms were at her side and her face was red filled with anger. "I am hurt just as much as you are." Her voice was lowered. "I'm hurt that you could just throw away 14 years of our relationship out the window like it was nothing."

Arizona just gave Julie a confused look as she tired to process the words that were coming from Julie. "I don't understand, how could you be hu-"

"You are already seeing someone, just a little over a month after you signed the papers. I was going to the base, to tell that I was pregnant because you won't answer your fucking phone. On the way there I saw you flirting and kissing with that Mexican slut."

"HEY!" Arizona yelled causing Julie to jump. "Callie is not Mexican she's Spanish and she is not a slut. Don't you ever call her that again, do I make myself clear?" Arizona leaned forward pointing a Julie again; her voice was laced with venom.

The tears began flowing from Julie eyes as she smiled and lifted her arms towards Arizona. "I'm not allowed to be upset about that? I know I filed for divorce and I was the one who moved out, but I couldn't just move on like that. I know that the last year of our marriage was hell, but there are still something's I love about you and miss." Julie paused looking down at her hands avoiding Arizona's eye contact. "How can I not be hurt by that?" Julie whispered.

The room was quiet as the words from their argument began to sink in for both of them. The room was silent and tense, but over the past year it was something that they were used too. Both of them making sure not make eye contact with the other.

"Getting pregnant, sleeping around. Maybe we are both crying out to each other in our own way. Maybe we should give our relationship another try." Arizona whispered looking at Julie for the first time in over 10 minutes.

Julie just let out a small sigh and shook her head no before looking up to Arizona, "No, if we gave it another shot or if I never filed for divorce. We would have ended up down this road sooner or later."

"How do you know?"

Julie took the last step closing the distance between her and Arizona. The two had been so caught up in their argument neither one realized that they were slowing inching themselves closer together.

"I have known you for 14 years, and out of those 14 years we were married for 10 them. Out of those 14 years, you have never looked at me the way you look at Callie."

For the second time the room fell into the silence. Arizona face was slowly turning red, and her eyes began to water. "Umm…How…What…" Arizona tried her best to address one of the many elephants in the room.

"How did I lose the baby?" Julie said, receiving a head nod from Arizona.

"It happened three days ago, when Reed tried to take over the hospital."

Arizona backed away with a small sigh as she looked over to the side and then turned her gaze to the floor.

This reaction was nothing new for Julie. "It's not your fault Arizona." Julie took a step forward towards Arizona. "I was on my way see you before my shift, I was going to tell you about this." Julie looked down and gestured towards her stomach.

"On my way to the base I heard your laugh. That is when I saw you with Callie; the way that you guys flirted and touched each other gave me the hint that you were over me. So instead of following you to the base to talk you I came back here, defeated. I was fully prepared to take care of this baby on my own. You clearly didn't want me in your life, and it was my fault for being so stupid to listen to my sister." Julie paused and took a deep breath. "I had just gotten done with rounds and was downstairs filling out some charts. When I got done I was going back to my office when Reed came storming in. I got caught between the door and wall, the door slammed into my stomach and I lost it. I was rushed into surgery while you were saving everyone."

"How can you say this isn't my fault? If I weren't with Callie we would have been talking on the base where it's safe. You would have been safe. The baby would have been safe." Arizona finally let the tears fall from her eyes as she continued to beat herself up over what happened.

"Look it was a long shot, and just because I got pregnant doesn't me that I would be able to keep it. PID remember, from the moment I got pregnant until I gave birth I always had a high risk of losing it." Julie closed the gap between her and Arizona; she lifted her hands so they were sliding up and down Arizona's arms.

Arizona snuffed and looked from the ground to Julie's eyes, "What do we do now?"

"Go back to living our lives. I will still be here for a few more years because of my contract but once it's up who knows what will happen. I'm sure I will see you around, I hope that it's not another hostage situation." Julie said with a small chuckle, which Arizona did as well.

"So, we are officially done." Arizona whispered.

"Yeah," Julie paused those words stung more than she wanted them too. "As much as I want to make things work with you, Callie will always have me beat. I meant what I said earlier about how you look at her, something I wish you did with me."

"Julie…"

"Shh." Julie put her hand over Arizona's mouth to quiet her down before cupping Arizona's face. "There were times where you were nothing but a pain in my ass, and there were also times where you were the sweetest person on the planet. But you and me weren't meant for each other."

Arizona used Julie's pause to try and speak but she was stopped, "Before you protest like you always do, I just want to say that I love you, and I will always love you. I have known you for 14 years, and you will always have a special place in my heart. If we were truly meant to be together than fate will work its magic and we will be together again. Even though I know, and deep down inside your maximum security heart you know that fate has already worked its magic, with Callie."

Arizona knew that Julie was right; the room was quiet again but less tense than it was before. Julie lightly shook her head with a small smile before she leaned and kissed Arizona one last time.

Julie would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't going to miss Arizona. She would miss the strong but soft skin that was under hands at that very moment. She was going to miss seeing Arizona's smile and her gorgeous dark blue eyes, but this is what she had to do. She had to let Arizona go as much as she didn't want to.

Arizona allowed the kiss to happen, she knew she should have said no, but this was it. Her and Julie were finally saying goodbye, after this they were on their own without each other. So for Julie's sake and hers, she let Julie kiss her one last time. It lasted longer than what Arizona wanted, and unfortunately it didn't go unwitnessed.

Arizona wasn't the only Rainbow member in the hospital that afternoon. Marshal Webber had sent Callie off to the hospital to give their chief of surgery and his wife a full copy of Rainbow's report.

He sent Callie because he knew out of all the members on his team; Callie would not like how Lexie would be interrogating Reed. So he thought it would be best if she were out of the building for an hour or two so Lexie could do what she does best.

Callie had just dropped off the papers, and before leaving to go back to the base she decided to go bother her sister for a few minutes. Callie made her way up the third floor where orthopedics was, when she got to the floor she really didn't have to look that hard for sister because she standing at the nurse's station going over a chart.

"Sup'" Callie said as she slid next her sister.

Aria just sighed and briefly glanced over to Callie before looking back at her chart. "Wow, you look really tired."

"Yeah, well I didn't get much sleep last night because someone decided to have a sex marathon until 4:30 this morning." Aria hissed.

"If given the choice, would you turn down sex with a hot blonde? Who is super flexible I might add, she does this twisty thing with her back-"

"Stop talking," Aria interrupted.

"Just sayin."

"Well I'm just sayin, that if you are going to have sex. You should be quiet, because there are people in the house that can't function off of less than 2 hours of sleep. Why don't you go back to the days were you would bring girls home after mom and dad went sleep. You were forced to be quiet then, go back to those practices for a while."

"Or you could practice getting out of my house." Callie shot back with a grin.

Aria just rolled her eyes as she closed her chart, "Why are you here?"

"To do what I do best," Callie leaned in invading Aria's personal bubble. "Annoy you." Callie just grinned as Aria slowly turned her head to face her younger sister.

The two entered their usual staring contest; Aria's face was straight and slightly annoyed while Callie was grinning like an idiot. "Dr. Torres, Mr. Kasre is asking for you. Says is hip is really bothering him." A nurse said interrupting their game.

Aria broke their stare and looked over to the nurse, "Thanks Ivy." Aria said as took the chart from her and walked in the direction of Mr. Kasre's room.

Aria was looking over the chart as she walked to Mr. Kasre's room, before she entered the room she closed the chart and turned around to see Callie right behind her. She just shook her head and gave a loud sigh before entering the room, she deemed it pointless to say something to Callie, because Callie would just ignore it and would just continue on following her.

Aria walked into the room with Callie right behind her standing in the doorway. Callie's face scrunched up when she saw what Mr. Kasre looked like. Callie was expecting a man that was well in his late 70s early 80s but instead she got a man that was in his mid to late 20s.

"Did you get a new intern doc?" Mr. Kasre asked addressing Callie who was still standing infront of the door.

"No Aaron, surprisingly enough interns are less annoying than that one blocking the door." Aria said as she started to poke and rub various areas around Aaron's hip.

Aaron hissed when Aria poked a certain part on his hip; Callie just gave an amused looked when Aaron's face contorted in pain. "Be lucky you don't know this type of pain." Aaron said to Callie.

"Are you kidding me? Four year ago I would have taken this kind of pain over what I went through." Callie replied back.

"Oh yeah? What happened to you four years ago?" Aaron asked.

"Well I doing my last tour in Afghanistan, I was apart of back up for the EOD squad aka bomb patrol. Little known fact, EOD squads have the highest price on their heads. Something like $500,000 if you kill one of them. So obviously they are going to need back up and a lot of it." Callie paused for a brief moment, "We were on our way back to base when we ran over an IED, completely destroyed all three convoys. Broke my right leg in three places, my buddy Mark was trapped under one of the doors of the convoy. Needless to say after the explosion gunfire broke out around us, somehow I found the strength to lift myself up and get over to Mark and helped him get out from under the door. After that I put him on my shoulders, and me and the other survivors started a 13 mile hike back to the nearest base."

Aria and Aaron just looked over to Callie in shock; Callie never liked talking about her last several tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. Aria could only brace herself because knew Callie was going to come up with some smartass comment to ruin the moment.

"It was good thing we left when we did, because other members of Al-Qaeda showed up just after we left and proceeded to RPG rape the shit out that sight."

"And, story time is over Lieutenant," Aria said as she pushed Callie out of the door.

"What, he was being a pussy over a dislocated hip. I hiked 13 miles on broken leg with 220 pound man on shoulders in 105 degree heat, he needs to go a pair."

"Um-Hm, how about you go annoy the hot blonde in room 632." Aria said before she closed the door behind her.

Callie just smiled as wander around looking for room 632. When she finally found it she saw Arizona there talking to her ex wife. A smile came to her face when saw Arizona, but it soon disappeared when watched as Julie kissed her and she did nothing to stop it. Callie's heart sank, and it seemed like her world faded away as she turned around to leave the hospital and head back to base.

* * *

><p>Sadie didn't know how she managed it but she made out of the rainforest, but just barely. She hungry, dehydrated and very tired, and to top it all off the phone that had taken from Burke was useless. She couldn't get signal no matter how hard she tried.<p>

Finally she made out of the forest and was wandering around a small-unnamed town, unnamed because she didn't understand Portuguese. As we wandered the streets she kept getting dirty looks from the town people. She knew the minute that she killed Burke it was game over for her; it was just a matter of time. And with her showing her face in town, she didn't have that much time left.

Sadie found a pay phone on a street corner, she looked around for coins and lucky for her she found some. Once she put the coins in the phone she reached in her pocket for a phone number.

"Hello, I need to talk to First Lieutenant Calliope Torres…Oh she will speak to me, tell her that Sadie Harris is calling her…"

* * *

><p>Arizona had just walked into headquarters to see Shannon trying to lift some heavy boxes up the stairs. Cursing the fact that the elevator was on the other side of the building. Arizona run up to Shannon and took the boxes out from under her, "where are these going boss?"<p>

"Changing room," Shannon replied breathless.

Arizona helped move the boxes upstairs for Shannon, she was on her way back downstairs when she noise coming from the mat room. She stopped at the doorway to see Callie using the punching bag in far corner of the room, something she only does when she is upset.

"Are you upset because you finally realize you won't be able to beat me in that rematch?" Arizona asked trying to enlighten the mood.

"Or maybe I'm going to town on the punching bag because I finally realized that it is bad idea that we are seeing each other."

Arizona's smile instantly dropped from her face, "What?"

"I'm saying that we entered our relationship, if that is what you want to call it, kind of fast. I mean you are still in love with your ex, and I'm just me, the girl who wears her heart on her sleeve."

Arizona inched her way closer into the room. "I'm not in love with Julie anymore." Arizona tried to defend herself as much as possible.

Callie just shook her head, "Julie is a selfish, cold hearted bitch that has done nothing but cause you pain." Callie chose her words carefully, she wanted to prove a point but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Arizona that badly.

The moment the words left Callie's mouth, Arizona's expression on her face gave away everything. "See, you do. It's understandable, 10 years is long time, so it's going to take a long time to get over her." Callie walked closer to Arizona and door, "I really do like you, a lot. I just don't want to be some rebound, some roll in sheets until you discover that you are still in love with Julie and leave me for her."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but she was cutoff by Lexie. "Callie, Arizona we need you in Command, like right now. Sadie Harris is on the phone and she wants to talk you, Callie."

Nothing more was said between the two as the three women ran downstairs to command. Once they made it to command, Arizona split up from them and went over towards Teddy while Callie and Lexie made their way over to Henry's station.

"So we have her on the phone, right now her voice will come through over the loud speaker. We will able to hear her, but she won't be able to hear us. To talk to her and listen her you have to use this phone." Henry said as he handed Callie a phone, "It will sound weird at first but you'll get used to it. Try to keep her on the phone for at three minutes."

Callie shook her head, and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, I have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time. Out of all the government officials I have dealt with, I trust you most and I don't know why, but that's not the point. The point is Preston Burke and company are planning on releasing an enhanced version of the Botulinum virus; it is highly contagious and is meant to kill people. Their plan is to wipe out the whole world with this virus. They want to release at the World Cup Final on Monday, that way they can effect all corners of the world at once."

There was a long pause and what sounded like yelling in the background. "Where are you?" Callie asked.

"Brazil, they have a safe house in the rainforest. Don't ask me were because I have no clue, but you are probably tracking this call so you will know."

"Why are you telling me this? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. This plan is to sick and twisted for my taste, and Burke should be stopped. I'm not luring you out here to kill, you and everyone in that room knows that if I wanted you dead, you would be."

"So what do want in return?" Callie asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Callie questioned, "How am I to believe a single word you say when you want nothing in return."

"Because I won't be alive long enough to get anything. I killed Burke at the safe house, and my guess is I now have a bounty over my head. I'm in an unfamiliar country, with no friends, and gang members are surrounding me right now. I'll be dead before I hang up this phone."

True to her word, their was loud banging followed by muffled yelling. The yelling went on for a few moments before they heard gunfire and the sounds of the phone line going dead.

"The call originated from Manaus Brazil, its right in the middle of Amazon." Henry said.

Marshal Webber turned his attention over to Lexie, who just shrugged. "I need body language to tell if she is lying."

"Robbins?"

Arizona silently cursed herself, she wonder why everything has to blow all at once in her life. Julie, Callie and now Burke planning on killing the planet. Arizona gave a heavy sigh, "We really don't have the time to second guess ourselves on this. Sadie could be leading us into a trap, or she has sudden grown a heart and really wants to help us. But her and Reed's stories over lap, and I trust Lexie enough to put my money on the latter of the two." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked over to Marshall Webber. "So we send a small team to South Africa because I bet the virus is already there."

"Who do you want to send?" Webber asked.

"Based off the situation in Spain, Sloan and Torres. They stopped that sniper before he could do anymore damage. Stevens is probably the next best person here for hand-to-hand besides Teddy and myself. Lexie, because body language is going to be the most important on detecting who is good, and who is bad. I want to send Henry, because with my luck they will probably be releasing this virus using a computer. Finally I want Bailey there to supervise. As for everybody else they will be going to Brazil." Arizona's eyes shifted from Marshal Webber over to Henry.

"I'll get the search started on were their safe house could be." Henry said as he turned to his computer and started typing.

"Alright Rainbow, you heard Robbins. Let's move out." Webber said.

"You sure you want me go?" Bailey said to Arizona.

"I do, I was out of line the other day. It was extremely shallow of me to bring up T.J. and for that I'm sorry. When your head is not in your ass, you are damn good leader and fantastic strategist. We could really use you right now."

Bailey shook her head, and looked up at Arizona. "I'm sorry about bringing up Polly."

"It's in the past." Arizona said as she glanced longing over to Callie before she went upstairs to her office.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I have been MIA for the past few weeks, but UEFA EURO 2012 has somewhat taken over my life. Anyway there will be one more chapter after this hope you enjoy it. VAMOS LA ROJA! They are in the finals!**

* * *

><p>Hot, annoyed, betrayed, miserable and tried. Those words were the words that described how First Lieutenant Calliope Torres felt at the moment. She was on the lower the level of Soccer City stadium in the full South African security outfit, which consisted of dark blue jeans, a yellow polo shirt with a white long shelve shirt underneath. Normally she wouldn't mind it, but the weather today was hotter then she had experienced in a long time. Even through she had years of being in the desert under her belt for some reason this was different. She wasn't used to this, which could have to the do with fact that everyone around her was blowing on those goddamn vuvuzela's which did nothing but annoy her. Since she started her part of the mission in South Africa she deemed those horns more annoying then the thunder claps she found when her and Aria went to basketball games when they still lived in Washington D.C. She felt betrayed because she let herself enter her relationship with Arizona too quickly, and that came back to bite her in the ass. To make matters worst no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about her. From the moment she stepped on the plane destined for South Africa to this very moment, Arizona was just there lurking around the in back of her mind.<p>

But that wasn't the icing on the cake; Arizona had only sent six members of the Rainbow to South Africa. Henry and Izzie who where on the top floor monitoring the surveillance camera's inside and outside of Soccer City. Mark and Lexie who where patrolling the VIP suites and probably flirting with other as well, and finally her and Bailey, her favorite person in the world.

Callie just gave a long hard sigh as she continued to look around for anything or anyone out of place. The fact Lexie could this without a problem did nothing but impress Callie, she also had a new found respect for TSA agents at the airport. After today she would no longer make fun of the TSA agents for what they 'don't do.' They deserved to be called to the Transportation Security Administration, not Thousands Standing Around or Tub Stacking Agency like her and Mark always called them.

Soccer City had opened it's gates to the public an hour ago, but for Callie and the others they had been there since 5 in the morning, and had no clue what they were looking for. There were many Dutch fans as well as Spanish fans, and there were a few people that were wearing different jerseys from teams that had been knocked out early. They were clearly the people that bought tickets to the final hoping that their team would be in it. To Callie and Bailey they all looked the same, excited about the game, excited to be there, no one looked out place.

Callie and Bailey stopped walking and just stood by the wall looking at the fans as they took pictures and made their way to their seats. "I know I'm the last person you wanted to be stuck with doing patrol." Bailey started, she was busy looking at the crowd and didn't turn her attention to Callie when she was talking. But in her peripheral vision she could see Callie roll her eyes and shake her head agreeing with what she said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I have treated you and Sloan since you have been here at Rainbow."

Callie stopped shaking head and slowly turned her attention to Bailey. She didn't respond, she couldn't respond. She was just waiting for Bailey to ruin the moment by telling her how much she sucked at life, but that moment never came.

"You don't have to accept my apology, but I feel like I owe you an explanation to why have been so…"

"Bitchy," Callie jumped in.

Bailey just smiled and shook her head, "yeah, bitchy." Bailey paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "5 years ago, my parents came over to visit me. They always planned a week trip to London to see their daughter, son-in-law and grandson, mainly their grandson, but still. I was doing some last minute paper work in my office, while my husband was doing some last minute checks on his patients before we took the week off to spend with our family. Tucker junior or T.J was 5 at the time and had a thing for trains and subway cars. He managed to talk his grandparents into riding the London Underground until Tuck and I got done with work. I said it was fine and that we would meet at the Flat White, it was mother's favorite café. Well that day they were on train 204 traveling between Liverpool Street and Aldgate when-"

"A bomb detonated taking out three London Underground trains and a double-decker bus that was above them." Callie said in a soft raspy voice. She didn't need for Bailey to continue story, she knew how it was going end, but for Bailey she let her finish.

"Yep, killing 54 people and injuring over 700. Unfortunately my son, my mother and my father were apart of the 54 people killed. It was Sadie Harris who hired the men to do the attack; they were meant to kill the Lord Van Horns the leader of the House of Lords. They didn't kill him because they got the facts wrong, Lord Van Horns takes train 211 everyday not train 204." Bailey paused for a moment and looked up towards the ceiling, she could a lump starting to form in throat and her eyes were being to water. It took Bailey a few moments to collect herself before she continued.

"When I found out that it Sadie Harris that was behind the attacks I did everything to hunt her down. I was just about to give up when General Robbins said that two CIA agents found and captured her. So I said that I wanted her to go the Egypt because I wanted to take my anger out on her before she went to jail. When we got the Egypt and we found out she escaped I blamed it on you and Sloan, and I shouldn't have. And for that I am truly sorry."

Callie just stood there for a few minutes allowing Bailey's story to sink in before she spoke. "Apology accepted. If I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing. Family means everything to me, and if something like that ever happened to anyone I loved. I wouldn't stop until I killed them with my bare hands."

For the first time since Bailey and Callie started working together the air around them wasn't tense or hostile, it was nice and calm. The two fell into a conformable silence as they continued their search. "Wow, um that was truly touching. I'm glad you guys finally made up, but I hate to be the barrier of bad news. If we don't stop Robert Stark then all that would have been for nothing because we will be dead." Henry interrupted.

"Fact," Callie said under her breath, as her and Bailey started walking again.

"Okay, tapping into the mind of Robert Stark. If I wanted to unleash a deadly virus to the world, how would I do it?" Bailey said as she looked between the fans as they continued to walk around.

"Suicide," Izzie jumped in. "Maybe he got a bunch of people to inject themselves with the virus and they are mingling with others in the crowd."

"That seems a little iffy." Bailey said, "He wants to infect as much people as possible, giving a few people the virus and letting them run loose in Soccer City isn't going to do the damage that he wants to do."

The line was quiet as the six of them continued to think where Stark was going to strike. "Airplanes!" Bailey snapped her fingers and pointed over to Callie, "all those people in confined space for hours on end."

"That could work," Mark said.

"I don't know that is a lot of planes to infect." Callie just looked over to Bailey.

"Not if they use Izzie's suicide attackers."

"No it's Sadie Harris, she said it was going to be at the final. She has been telling the us the truth so far, why would she lie now?" Lexie asked.

Collectively all five them sighed at Lexie's question, "Okay, I'm Robert Stark and I want to end the world at the World Cup final, how would I do that?" Bailey asked herself, "I have no clue." Bailey's shoulders dropped as she answered her own question, "You have any ideas Torres." Bailey looked over her right shoulder expecting to see Callie but she was not there. "Torres?" Bailey turned around to see Callie frozen in one place.

"Vents!" Callie blurted out.

"What?" Bailey just walked over to Callie giving her a perplexed look.

Once Bailey walked up to Callie, Callie grabbed Bailey by the shoulder and pulled her forward while she took a step back. Before Bailey could respond she felt a rush of cold air flow down her back.

"Everybody has to breath to live. The vents are always and will always be on, put the virus in the vents and you will infect everyone inside the building. After the game, these people will be mixed with people outside that made the trip but couldn't get tickets. Then they will go to their hotels and infect people there, and when they go home they will infect people at the airport and on the plane. Once they get home, game on." Callie paused for a brief moment, "That is all of our theories combined."

"Henry?" Bailey asked.

"Two steps ahead of you chief. There are two main air filtration systems, one is on your floor, 40 yards east of you. And the other is in the basement."

Bailey and Callie took off for the maintenance closet; it took them a little while to get there since they had to weave in and out of the endless amount of fans. Once they made it to door, Bailey had her hand behind her back and was about to pull out her gun when Callie stopped.

"Not yet, we don't want to scare anyone." Callie started, a little breathless. "I'll open the door, you enter first and then I'll enter after. Don't get out your gun until well inside the room."

Bailey just shook her head agreeing with Callie. Silently Callie counted down from 3, once she opened the door Bailey entered and took an immediate right while Callie took an immediate left. Callie closed the door with her foot, and together with guns drawn Callie and Bailey swept the room.

"Clear," Bailey said as she lowered her weapon.

"Either we beat them, or they are using the filtration system in the basement." Callie said as she checked one last corner before lowing her weapon as well.

"Your faster, you go, I'll stay here."

"Are you sure," Callie asked.

"This could be the end of the world, yes I'm sure!" Bailey barked, "I can hold the fort if someone comes by. Go save the world Torres."

Callie just shook her head before she left the room and took off for the basement. With the help of Henry, Callie made her way down to the basement with ease. Once Callie rounded the last corner she was able to see Erica Hahn enter the maintenance closet.

"They are using basement maintenance closet." Callie was a little out of breath, "I just saw a blonde unauthorized female enter the room holding a large silver suitcase." Callie was slowly making her way to door, looking out for any guards that Erica might have brought with her as look out.

"Torres! Wait a few minutes Lex and I are almost there!" Mark yelled through his earpiece.

"She is trying to kill the world Mark, she needs to be stopped right now." Callie said right as she made it up to the door.

Callie touched the door handle and went to turn it, but felt that it was locked. She glanced around briefly and saw that she was the only one downstairs at the moment. Callie took out her gun before she angled herself perfectly to the door, and kicked it open.

Callie entered the room with her gun drawn; it was a dimly lit room with a lot of tools and gardening supplies. Right infront of her was one of the stadium's air filtration systems. Sitting right infront was the large silver suitcase that she saw the female from earlier holding, but the female was no where to be seen.

"What do you see Cal? There are no cameras in the maintenance closet, so you have to be my eyes." Henry said.

"I see the large the silver suitcase that the woman was holding earlier, it is open and is right infront the filtration system." Callie took another step towards the suitcase. "There are four large vials, two are filled with a red liquid and two are filled with a white liquid. There is a large cord coming from the filtration system, but it's not hooked up to anything."

"Because you stopped her right in time Torres, she didn't get the chance to the hook everything up." Henry jump in.

"Well this is how I found the room, the blonde is MI…"

Callie's sentence was cut short when Erica come out of the shadows and kicked Callie square in the jaw. Callie lost her balance a little bit as she staggered over to her left side.

"Cal!"

Callie heard Henry and Mark say at the same time. She didn't have time answer because, Erica had punched her in face, which knocked her earpiece out of her ear and caused her to drop her gun as well. Erica took another step forward kicking the gun out Callie's reach.

Callie was hunched over holding the right side face waiting for Erica to close the distance between them. It took a few minutes but Erica eventually closed the distance between the two. Erica was hovering over Callie when Callie lifted her head up with everything she had. The back of her head came in connect with Erica's face, causing Erica to give a yelp.

Erica stumbled backwards holding on to her nose which she was pretty sure was broken. Erica was looking up towards the ceiling holding nose when Callie came up and punch her twice in the stomach. Erica went from looking up at the ceiling to looking at the floor, and her hands went from her face to her stomach. With her hands holding her stomach, and her nose bleeding profusely, Callie decided to strike again. This time it was punch right to Erica's temple, knocking her over completely as well as knocking her out, or that was what Callie thought.

Callie rubbed her jaw as she put her earpiece back in, "CALLIE TORRES CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Mark was screaming in the earpiece.

"Yes, I can hear you. I got a little pre occupied, but I think we stopped them." Callie replied breathless.

Callie heard Mark give a loud sigh of relief, "You scared the shit out of me Torres." Mark scolded over the radio. "We'll be there in a few minutes, we just got to the basement level."

"Okay," Callie said as she made the number one mistake of all time. She turned her back to Erica, as she walked over to the filtration system. She was only standing there briefly when she heard two gunshots coming from behind her. She felt a lot of pain and something warm running down her back as she turned around to face Erica.

Hunched over a little bit, holding on to a pole was Erica with a gun in her hand. She had been carrying this gun for emergencies, just incase a situation like this would occur. It was like slow motion for Callie as she watched Erica straighten up a little bit and fire two more times hitting Callie in the chest.

Callie slowly sank to the floor before falling over on her left side. She was lying on ground trying her hardest to breath as Erica slowly made her way over to where Callie was standing. She set her gun on the table and started to finish the process of hooking the virus up the air filtration system.

Callie looked over towards the door in hopes to see Mark and Lexie, but instead she saw her gun. Still breathing heavily with her right arm she reached of it, it took her a few tries and after the third try she was able to grab it. Erica was in her own little world and wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. It wasn't till she heard a gunshot when she realized what was going on, but by then it was too late. Erica was on the ground with Callie with a gunshot wound to neck, she looked over at Callie briefly before Callie shot her one more time, in the head killing her instantly.

"No, No, No, NO!" Mark yelled from the doorway as he ran to Callie's side. "You're going be fine." Mark said giving her a once over.

"She, s-she shot me in…t-the back. T-t-twice." Callie stuttered, fighting every breath she took.

"That's okay, that's okay. You're a fucking champ and will get through this." Mark's eyes were being to water as he held is best friend in his arms. "SOMEBODY GET A GOD DAMN MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW!" Mark yelled behind him.

"Y-you should prob-probably stay away f-from my parents for, for a little while. You k-know my d-dad will ring your neck w-when he finds out I died."

Mark shook his head in the negative, "No he won't. He'll ring my neck when he finds out that you got shot and _almost_ died."

"M-Mark, I-I'm dying."

"No your not, your not dying today." Mark tried to make his voice as stern as possible, "WHERE'S THAT FUCKING MEDIC!" Mark yelled behind him one more time.

"This isn't how were supposed to die remember, we promised. We were going to get married to woman of our dreams. You were going to be my best man and I was going to be your maid of honor. Then we were going to see who could have the most kids, which I have got you beat right now." Mark tried to chuckle but it didn't work; his eyes were no longer watery. He was full out crying now. "After that we were going to become old and senile to the point were our kids put us in the same nursing home where we would fight about who was the better soldier while hitting on the hot nurses. _That_ is how our life is supposed to be, not this, you can't die today, Okay?"

"O-Okay," Callie replied in a barely there whisper. She remembered every bit of her promise to Mark when they got back from one of their most deadly missions in Iraq. With each passing moment she was finding it harder to keep that promise, her breath was getting shorter and her eyes were getting heavy. Everytime she would close her eyes Mark was shake her awake, until finally she closed her eyes for good.

* * *

><p>For the remaining members of Rainbow they were living out their black ops dreams. Every once and while they would get a mission that required them to get down and dirty in the woods or jungle, and they would be lying if they said they didn't love it. The camo pants and dark green underarmor shirts with camo face paint, Rainbow's wet dream.<p>

With the current situation Derek and Ben landed their helicopters in a clearing 20 miles south of Manaus. Before Lexie left for South Africa she drilled in Arizona and Teddy's head that was unsafe for them to show their faces in the city of Manaus. Sadie Harris' whereabouts were still unknown and if she really was killed in Manaus then that would mean that Robert Stark had people in the town keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors.

Once Derek and Ben landed, both Alpha and Bravo made their way to the Amazon River were they split up into four smaller groups. Arizona and Addison were on higher ground on one side of the river while Alex, Owen and Meredith were on the other side of the river on higher ground. Since most of Bravo team was in the Navy and Marines before joining Rainbow, they were hiding in river along the edges were the water came up to their necks. Teddy and April were one side while Cristina and Jackson were on the other side.

They followed the river for 15 miles before Alex, Owen, Meredith, Teddy and April crossed the river to join others. Quietly and unseen to the untrained eye Rainbow followed the coordinates that Henry have given them to the first of two safe houses that Robert had in the Amazon.

Arizona and Teddy were leading the group when they both stopped moving. They held a hand in the air slightly and made a fist, silently telling the other to stop moving. "We are close to something." Arizona whispered, "There are two sniper nests one klick ahead of us." Arizona paused for a moment trying to come up with the best plan for action. "Bravo with the assistants of Hunt, fan out and cover the outside perimeter. Karev and Grey you take out sniper nest number 2." Arizona pointed to her right, "Montgomery, you and I will take out sniper nest number 1."

Each one of the Rainbow members moved into position, silently waiting for Arizona's word. "Alright Montgomery and Grey you know what do. Make sure they don't see or hear you." Arizona said.

Addison handed her primary weapon over to Arizona, while Meredith handed hers to Alex. They reached into one of their side cargo pockets and pulled out a knife and quietly made their way up to snipers nest.

Addison was the first to take out her guard with Meredith just a few seconds after her. Once the snipers were taken out they gave the hand signal for Arizona and Alex to join them. Addison was looking around the small clearing through the scope of a sniper rifle. "This is too small to be their main headquarters, but I bet it's further down this path." Addison said with a quick glance over to Arizona, who was looking around the small clearing as well through a pair of binoculars.

The clearing was small, and had two small huts next to each other. The huts were raised off the ground and where sharing the same deck so they wouldn't flood or wash away when the Amazon River overflowed. The huts didn't have large windows leaving Arizona clueless on how many people were inside. "Bravo team, report your position in relation to the snipers nest." Arizona asked as she lowered her binoculars.

"Tango Alpha, 3 klicks north of you." Teddy was the first to reply.

"Oscar Hotel, 1 klick west of you." Owen was the next to respond. One by one each of the remaining members of Bravo reported their position to Arizona.

"Um Arizona? I know your next part of the plan involves Meredith and I sniping people but the silencers that we have aren't meant for these types the guns. We will most differently be loud, and give away our position."

"I know," Arizona said with a smile as she watched two guards come out of one of the huts.

"What am I missing?" Addison asked.

Arizona pointed up towards to sky and right on cue there was flash of lighting followed by a roll of thunder before it started to rain.

"Oh," Addison leaned back a little bit, "that is why your boss. I would not have thought of that."

"Hunt, Yang and Avery you guys going down to huts after Addison and Meredith take out those to guards."

"How is this going to work exactly? We don't have silencers." Meredith asked.

"Thunder Major Grey, you're going to use the thunder to mask your shots." Arizona replied.

"Good call."

"Alright Mer, I have a perfect shot of the guy on the left. Next round of thunder we shoot?"

"Sounds good to me because I have a perfect shot of the guy on the right."

They waited until the next roll of thunder when they both shot. Both men fell to the ground one right after the other. Once their bodies hit the floor Hunt, Yang and Avery made a beeline for the deck. Jackson hid himself right next to the door of the hut on the left side while Yang and Hunt hid the bodies of the two guards that Addison and Meredith killed.

They were just about to round the corner when Meredith told them to stop. "Guys stay where you are, there is movement coming Jackson's hut." The door next Jackson opened, and another guard came out. Jackson looked around quickly for another place to hide but it was useless, he had to hope that Meredith or Addison would take care of the problem before he noticed him.

The guard was standing right in the middle between the two huts with his back turned to Jackson. "Got it." Addison said before there was a roll thunder, the body fell to the ground, and Jackson went over to hide it. When he returned he saw Hunt and Yang using a snake cam on the hut across from him.

"Clear." Hunt said before the two of them joined Jackson.

Like before Hunt used the snake to see what was going on in the room. "There are two people sitting on the right side of the room watching T.V." Hunt put the snake cam back in his vast and pulled out a flash bang. "On my count" Owen whispered to Jackson, who nodded his head in response.

Owen counted down from three before he opened the door and threw the flash bang in the room. Together they entered the room and as quickly as it started, it ended. With a single shot from both men they took out the remaining guards. "The huts are secure." Owen said to the others surrounding him.

A few moments later the remaining members of Rainbow joined Owen, Cristina and Jackson in the hut.

"What do you want do?" Teddy asked Arizona, "We can't leave this place unguarded."

"Actually I got it covered." Sydney jumped in. "If someone makes a phone call, a radio call or uses the computer I will know and be able to stop them."

"Alright then, I guess we are moving on to main compound then." Arizona said.

The rest of the Rainbow followed Arizona's lead as they made their way over to Robert's second compound. The rain was starting to come down more heavily as they followed the Henry's path to the compound.

It was another 20 mile hike before they made to another clearing. Arizona and Teddy were on the outside edge of the jungle studying the area of the compound with the other members right behind them.

"Looks kinda empty which scares me a little bit." Teddy said.

"I don't think it was supposed to house a lot of people, just important people to Stark. And through the past few weeks we have captured or killed a few of them."

"Okay, so what is our plan of attack?" Teddy asked, "Storm the building?"

Arizona just shook her head no, "we don't know who or what they have on the inside."

The two women just sat in the silence looking and studying the movement that was going on around the compound. "Light bulb," Teddy broke the silence. "This is a pretty large compound, and it's missing one _huge_ factor. Do you know what it is?"

"I don't."

"Transportation," Teddy looked over to Arizona with a smile. "How do they get to and from the compound? They can't drive here. There is no clear path for a truck of any kind, and these people are the not the people who could hike 160 miles in the Amazon and live to tell the tale."

Arizona and Teddy studied each for a few seconds, "Dixion?" they said in unison.

"The GPS map shows another clearing big enough for two helicopters 9 klicks west of your position." Dixion responded.

"We should keep two people here to keep a look, while the others take out the guards at the helipad." Arizona said.

"That will be unnecessary, due to the location of the safe house the only real threat of people coming on to the compound would be from the east where you just came from. That is why there is only one guard building instead of multiple ones."

"Well that changes things and helps a lot." Arizona said.

"What do you have planned boss?" Teddy asked.

"Let's just say that Robert Stark and his men are about to believe in ghosts." Arizona grinned at Teddy, who grinned back.

"Yang, you're coming with me. Jackson and Kepner you're going with Robbie." Teddy whispered behind her.

Cristina joined Teddy's side while everyone else followed Arizona to the west side of the compound.

"I don't think I understand? What did you mean 'make Robert Start believe in ghosts?' " April asked.

Alex dropped his head and gave a loud sigh, "Yang and Altman are going to flush everyone out of building, and we are going to silently pick them off while they try to get to the helicopter."

"Oh," April replied back. Nothing more was said amongst the group as they got into position.

Jackson and April were hidden close to the tree line by the clearing. Owen, Addison and Meredith were a few feet behind them, while Arizona and Alex were right behind them. "Ready when ever you are ladies," Arizona said.

Teddy and Cristina looked at each other before they made their way over to one of the doors. "On my count," Teddy put her hand on the doorknob while Cristina got a flash bang. "Let's hope they're not too crazy."

"Aw, that takes away all the fun." Cristina responded with a smile.

Teddy just smiled back and shook her head, "3…2…1…" Teddy opened the door and Cristina threw the flash bang. They waited as the flash bang did its job before they entered guns raised and shouting.

The amount of guards they encountered inside the main common room made up for the lack of guards outside.

Normally they would take advantage of the flailing guards but it seemed like some guards weren't even fazed by the flash bang. There were guards on the catwalk above them that were shooting while the guards on the ground floor were temporally blind.

Teddy took an immediate left hiding behind a couch, taking out a guard in the process. Cristina dodged to the right side taking cover behind a doorway, which led to another room, which was empty. Her current position allowed her to take out two guards on the ground floor before turning her attention to the catwalk.

Teddy and Cristina were busy shooting at the guards with what seemed like no progress. It was like when they shot one guard another one would pop up.

Teddy had managed to kill most of the people on her side room. She was changing her clip before she popped back up to focus on the people on the catwalk. When she popped up to start shooting she saw two men making their way over to the doorway that Cristina was occupying. "Two men at your 3, Yang!" Teddy yelled before her attention went back to the men on the catwalk.

Cristina stopped shooting making seem like she was pre occupied with her gun so the men that Teddy was talking about would come to her. She didn't have to wait long before a man entered the room. Cristina kicked the gun out of the man's hands before quickly turning him around and using him as a shield as she exited the room.

As she left the room the man took a lot of hits that were meant for her. Using this man as a shield she was able to clear out the rest of the people on her side of the room.

From Teddy's side of the room she was able to find the staircase that led up to the catwalk. Teddy managed to get all people on the catwalk expect for two people who were hiding at the other end. She was hiding behind some large thick metal boxes when she looked down towards Cristina. Cristina had just cleared the ground floor, and was looking up towards Teddy, who signaled for her to go around the other side so they could flank them.

Teddy lifted her head above the boxes and started shooting to keep the last two men's attention on her while Cristina looked for the back way to get on the catwalk. She went down one last time to change her clip before she popped up again. This time she able to get one of the two men and Cristina got the other.

Once that room was cleared they went on to check the other parts of the warehouse for more people. They made it through the rest of the warehouse without any problems; there was no else left inside. Either they were involved in the shootout with Teddy and Cristina or they tried to make a run for the helicopters.

It was only a few minutes after Arizona gave the go ahead before everyone waiting outside heard a loud bang followed by yelling, and a lot of shooting. "Keep an eye out, they should be coming out any minute." Arizona said through the radio.

It wasn't soon after when people started to come out of the warehouse in their direction. "There armed," Jackson was the first to take note that everyone that was leaving the building a gun in hand.

April and Jackson watch as the people from the warehouse started to make their way towards them. One lady wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on her feet causing to fall to ground, but on her way down to the ground the hand squeezed the trigger causing her AK-47 to go off taking out the three other people that were around her.

"Oh god, they don't know how to use a gun. That makes them extremely dangerous." April commented when she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Total there were 10 people that came out of the warehouse, but after the lady went down taking 3 people out with her that number dropped to 6. When they crossed the tree line their guns went up immediately, they knew that there were going to be people waiting for them in the forest, Stark had warned them about that.

"I don't care who gets who, but Robert Stark is mine." Arizona hissed in the radio as she moved from her position and stalked Robert Stark as he made his way to the next clearing.

There were three people grouped together trying to figure out which way they needed the go to make to the helicopter. When movement from their left got their attention, all three of them turned to their left and saw something move which caused them to open fire in that direction. They were firing for a few minutes before they stopped. "I think we killed whatever it was." One man said as they turned in the direction they were standing in before they started shooting.

When the other man in the turned around they found they down by one, "Where's Dave?" the man asked.

"Maybe he went ahead," came the other man's response. They sat in silence for a few moments before they continued on their journey to the helicopter. They walked one in front of the other, as they walked they could hear their footsteps clearly until the multiple footsteps turned into one pair of footsteps.

The man who was in front stopped moving and slowly turned around, "Tom, please tell me you are still behind me." He said as he competed his turn to find himself all alone. "Whose out there?" the man yelled. He got nothing but silence for his answer.

He spent the next few minutes looking around waiting for something or someone to show its face, but nothing came until movement from his right side this time got his attention. The man watched in horror waiting to see who or what was making the noise to his right side. When a dark figure emerged from the tree line, in a split second without waiting to see who the figure was he fired.

The dark figure dropped to the ground and he made his way over to it. "Oh my god Rachel, I didn't know it you. I'm so sorry." The man said when he got close enough to realize that it was one of his colleagues. He didn't have any time to say or do anything else because like the others before Addison took her shot and killed him.

8 people were down, which meant that there were only 2 more people left in Stark's Loyalist Volunteer Force, Robert Stark and Rose Pitman. The two of them were sprinting through forest unaware that 10 feet away on either side of them was Arizona and Alex. Alex used a small burst energy to run ahead of the group, when was a good distance ahead of the two he stopped and dropped down to one knee and took out his gun. He lined up his gun perfectly to Rose as she was running behind Robert.

Doing quick math in his head, he pointed his gun a few feet in front of Rose before he squeezed the trigger. In an instant Rose fell to the ground, but not before she yelped. Robert turned his head to see that he was all alone which caused him to stop. The last time he looked behind him there were 9 other people and now there was none. He was slowly backing up and was about to turn around and run again when felt something tall and strong behind him.

When he turned around to see what he bumped into he was greeted by Arizona standing there looking at him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here Alex?" Arizona said as she crossed her arms over her chest taking a step forward while Robert took a step back.

"This is Robert Stark, Leader of the Loyalist Volunteer Force, and _was_ plotting to kill everyone in the world." Alex said as he stepped out of hiding.

"It wasn't my idea, it was all Preston –"

"Save it," Arizona cutoff. "Reed, Sadie and the paper trail you left behind ten years ago already gave you away."

"You could be going to jail for a long time." Alex responded.

"Could be," Arizona sighed, "I don't like that term, could be. I mean let's face it you're probably going to get a slap on the wrist, and then after you thought about what went wrong here and fix your mistakes you're probably going to try it again."

"No, I won't I promise."

"Oh trust me I know you won't." Arizona smiled and took another step forward.

"I am unarmed, you can't shoot me. I pose no threat to you; Uncle Sam would frown upon that." Robert panicked.

"True, but sometimes depending on the nature of the matter he has been known to turn a blind eye to us. Like now." Arizona was still smiling as she held black rope in front of Robert's face.

Stark turned to run away but when he turned around he ran right into Alex, who grabbed him by the arms and slammed up against the nearest tree. The more Stark tried to struggle out of Alex's grip the tighter the rope became as Arizona tied it.

Once Stark was tied up to the tree with no weak points anywhere in Arizona's knots, both her and Alex took a step back to look at the work that they did. "What is that? The Halyard Hitch?" Alex asked looking over to Arizona, who just shook her in the positive. "That is like the hardest knot ever, you have to teach me that when get back to London."

"Not a problem." Arizona said with a smile.

"You're just going to leave me out here?" Stark asked.

"Yep," Arizona replied. "You're the one who wanted to get closer to Mother Nature without the human interruption. You really don't get much more closer than this." Arizona leaned in a little bit.

There was a howl in the distance, which got their attention. For the first time in hours Arizona noticed that the sun was starting to go down. "That does not sound good, hope you make through night."

Arizona didn't say anything as she turned and left with Alex right behind her and Stark yelling for them to come back. "I give him till the end the night before something out there gets him." Alex said with a slight smile.

"Please, with all the poisonous animals in here, two hours tops." Arizona countered. "Alright Rainbow let's peace out of here because it will nighttime soon and I know that our Blackhawk's can't fly at night, and I really don't want to go camping in the Amazon."

After one more sweep of the warehouse the remaining members of Rainbow made their way back to London unaware of the events that took place earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona's palms were sweaty, her heart was racing and beating so fast and loud she was pretty sure you could hear her coming for a mile away. She had never been so nervous about anything before in her life until now.

She was nervous and scared to raise her hand and knock on the door to Callie's Government Issue two story house. When she got back to London and heard about what happened she tuned everything around her out as she made her upstairs to her office. After a series of threatening phones to the South African government she was able to find out that Callie was at the Chris Hani Baragwanath Hospital in Johannesburg. That was a small sigh of relief that she as at one of the best hospitals that the country had to offer. She had just gotten out of a successful surgery when Arizona called, but for the time being she was considered too unstable to fly.

Two surgeries and three weeks later, Callie was given the okay to make the long haul flight back to London. The only catch was she was nowhere near done with her hospital stay. Although Chris Hani Baragwanath was the best hospital in South Africa they weren't as technologically advanced as Addenbrook in London. So there was still a lot left to do to help save Callie.

As much as it pained Marshal Webber to see his team hurt, mainly Arizona, Mark and Bailey he had to forbid them from going to back to South Africa to be by Callie's side. Arizona usually had a take-charge take no shit attitude, but ever since she found out about what happened in South Africa she became quiet and reserved. When Mark and the others came back, Mark exploded on Arizona when she asked where and how Callie was doing. Usually _General_ Robbins wouldn't stand for being yelled by someone that was underneath like a first lieutenant, but she didn't do anything she just sat there for twenty minutes as Mark yelled at her for everything that she did to hurt not just his best friend, but for someone who became a sister to him throughout their years together.

Once Callie was back in London all bets were off, Marshal Webber couldn't say or do anything to his scare his team from not leaving the base. But that's what happens when you pick the best of the best, fear means absolutely nothing to them. Most of the Rainbow team came and went, but for Mark and Arizona they were there all the time, minus 4 to 5 hours when they were doing drills.

It was another three weeks before the doctors said that it was okay for Callie to go home, but it would still be awhile before she could return to her normal duties at Rainbow. Which lead to a nervous Arizona on Callie's doorstep, all the times she was by Callie's side Callie was knocked out because she was heavily medicated, but now that she home she would probably be awake, and probably not want to talk to her. The last time the spoke with each other, Callie accused Arizona of being in love with her ex. Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she lifted her arm and knocked on the door.

…"_CEO of iQon Technologies Robert Stark was found dead at one of his warehouses in Brazil. It is believed that the CEO committed suicide after a warrant for his arrest was issued 3 months ago. Robert was wanted for several different tax evasion schemes. He owed up to $ 2 billion in taxes and fled to Brazil to escape these charges. Once the warrant became international, the CEO decided to end his life to escape all these charges for good. In other news Operation Iraqi Freedom ended today as the last of American troops crossed the Kuwait boarder"… "Last week on the Real Housewives of Beverley Hills…"_

"I was watching that," Callie said with a light groan. Somehow while she was sleeping on the couch she moved from her lying on her back to lying on her stomach.

"Really? Because you were balls deep in the couch two seconds ago." Aria said from the love seat with the remote in her hand. "Why do you want to watch this crap? The government has already produced a cover story on Robert Stark. The public will never know his true intentions and how he really died."

"I know," Callie slowly managed to sit up straight on the couch before she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "But BBC News is ten times better than this Real Housewives of whatever city bull shit." Callie pointed up to the T.V.

"Yeah, well you have been home for the past three weeks. I think it's my turn to have the remote." Aria looked over to Callie who just rolled her eyes. "Oh, it will be fine Calliope. They also say the first hour is the most painful, and then it is all down hill from there." Aria smiled at Callie.

"Really? You won't let the wounded war vet that fought for your freedom have the remote?"

Aria shook her head while looking over at Callie, "Yeah, and you can stop with the I don't respect our soldiers because that is not true." Aria paused for a moment, "I didn't make you enlist in the Marines, that was all you. Plus I am truly grateful for everything you guys do, I mean without you these lovely ladies wouldn't be able to make complete fools of themselves on national television for people like me to watch." Aria turned her attention back to the TV.

"One episode."

Aria gave a light chuckle, "Callie we are _cities_ behind."

"Cities?"

Aria shook her head in the positive. "I have been working double shifts, and since I don't celebrate a lot of English holidays I have been getting time in a half at work. Then you had to go get yourself shot making me have to take care of you in my free time leaving me with no time to watch the Real Housewives."

Callie just gave a long deep sigh, "How many cites?"

"Well we are only three episodes in the Beverley Hills series, then after that we have Atlanta, Orange County, New Jersey, and New York."

"Oh, hell no."

"What are you going to do about it? I have the remote, and you can try and fight me for it but with you being shot you have leveled the playing field." Aria smiled at Callie who was just glaring at her. "One poke in your scar tissue and you will be on the floor crying like a baby."

Callie was about to say something when there was knock on the door. "I'll get it," Aria said as she got up from her sit. "And I will take this with me." She said with a grin as took the remote with her to the front door.

The house became silent which Callie learned to hate while she was been home alone for the past few weeks. "Hotel Babylon! Let's watch Hotel Babylon I know we have seen every episode, but that is something I can sit through and not want to kill someone."

"Or your could watch Footballers Wives." Callie's head snapped to the living room opening when a voice came from that direction that was not Aria, Mark or Sloan's. "If you like Hotel Babylon you'll like Footballers Wives." Arizona said with a soft voice and small smile.

There was silent again, there was so much to be said but the ladies didn't know where to start or be the first to break the silence. "I brought you blue and purple orchids, as a get well gift." Arizona paused and looked down at the flowerpot for a moment, "Your favorite colors with your favorite flower."

Callie was looking straight ahead with a perplex look before she turned her gaze over to Arizona. "How do you know my favorite flower? I never told you."

"I may or may not have abused my power of authority over Mark to get him to spill the beans about you."

"Yeah well he should have told you not to waste your time with getting me orchids. When I take care of them they always die after flowers fall off. Never could figure out how to keep them alive after that, and just kind of gave up after a few years of trying."

"Actually the secret is ice cubes." Arizona said as walked into the living setting the orchids on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Callie with out even thinking about what she was doing. "Give it 2 ice cubes every other week in the summer and give it 5 ice cubes once a month in the winter."

"Did Julie tell you that?" Callie responded coldly.

"CALLIOPE!" Aria yelled from the other room.

Arizona's head dropped for a moment before she responded, "No it's okay Aria, I deserve it. Whether you saw me kiss Julie or not, it wasn't fair to you. That argument changed directions so many times I didn't know if I was supposed to be mad, upset, happy or sad. But that's not a valid excuse, I hurt you and I'm sorry." Arizona paused again to collect her thoughts. "You were right. 14 years is a long time to be with someone, and I feel like the way Julie and I said goodbye the first time wasn't enough, it didn't really get our points across. But when we were in the hospital, yelling, talking and crying to each other, we finally hit that moment were we knew we weren't meant to be together. "

The house was silent again after Arizona spoke, but the silence didn't last that much longer. "I really do like you, Callie, a lot. And these past couple weeks when you were still in South Africa and here in the hospital it made me realize how much I really like you. I have really only known you for a month or two, but it feels like I have known you my whole life." Arizona closed and then opened her mouth a few times trying to figure out what she going to say next. "I'm not saying that we pick things up from where we left off before South Africa, but I would like to be your friend. I want to get to know you through you and not through abusing Mark. We could take things slow and see where we end up afterwards."

It took Callie a few moments to digest everything that Arizona said before she came up with an answer. "I would like that actually."

Arizona was looking down at her lap before she looked up over to Callie with a huge smile on her face. "Great," Arizona said, when she looked at Callie, Callie couldn't help but to smile as well.

For the forth time that afternoon the room fell silent, for Callie and Arizona they were looking at each intently. Both were trying to fight the urge to lean in and kiss the other. It was a classic battle between mind and body, and for both of them body won. Callie was the first to slowly lean in and Arizona soon followed. There lips were just inches away from each when the TV, which was paused pass its limit began to play causing the two women jump apart.

"'_This is all bull shit to me!' ... 'Well this is who I am!'" _

"The Real Housewives? Are you are you serous?" Arizona asked with a chuckle.

Callie could do nothing but give Arizona a shocked look before shaking her head, "No, I hate this show. Aria, she loves The Real Housewives series, all of them."

"Lies!" Aria said with a grin as she passed by the living room opening and walked into the kitchen for a moment. "She loves The Real Housewives." Aria reappeared holding a bag of white cheddar popcorn as she leaned against the right side of the living room opening. "She loves them so much she thought about auditioning for The Real Housewives of Washington D.C."

"Oh, what stopped you?" Arizona said with a small grin.

"She was still active in the military and didn't want to give the Marines a bad name. Quite frankly I think if Callie were on the show it wouldn't have gotten cancelled. A closeted Mo in the military, great drama." Aria answered.

"Mo?" Arizona went from looking at Aria to Callie.

"Homo," Callie whispered right before she closed her eyes wishing that Aria's entrance in their conversation was nothing but a dream.

"Oh, that's interesting."

"It's not," Callie shook her head looking at Arizona before turning to Aria, "It's not I'm trying to get her to stop." Callie made a face and nodded at Aria asking quietly to get lost.

"Alright I get the hint, I'm leaving. You shouldn't be embarrassed about liking The Real Housewives, everyone has guilty pleasures, isn't that right Arizona?"

Arizona just shook her head agreeing with Aria, "Footballer's wives."

"Well I'll let you get back to your TV show," Arizona said as she started to get up from couch.

Callie grabbed her hand before she could walk away, "You're not going to say?"

"If you're watching that," Arizona pointed at the TV still playing The Real Housewives, "then no."

"Oh, we're not watching Real Housewives." Callie pulled Arizona onto her lap; she clenched her jaw and trying to hide the groan when Arizona's elbow brushed up against her chest.

"Callie-" Arizona started.

"What? The doctor said I need to start doing more physical activities to ready myself for my return to Rainbow. And you can't get more physical than this." Callie said with a smirk before she leaned in kissed Arizona.

"COME ON!" Aria yelled from the kitchen. "What happened to being friends and taking it slow? I don't think this constitutes taking it slow!" Aria made her way to staircase to go upstairs to her room.

"Yeah, and I don't think I asked for your commentary!" Callie yelled back.

"That's it, its official I'm moving out!"

"About damn time!" Were last coherent words that were said in Callie's house for the rest of the evening.


End file.
